


What a Difference a Day Made

by Silver_Wraith



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard, M/M, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/pseuds/Silver_Wraith
Summary: Bryce is a famous singer that needs a bodyguard. Ryan is a heavily trained agent that needs a job. Love couldn't find a better opportunity...





	1. Angel's Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a multi-chaptered fanfic. Still unsure if I should continue this or not though.

Even though with all the badge of honors he received from the secret service, they wouldn’t pay the bills Ryan needed badly to pay. He and his dog, Buddy, often found themselves sharing the food they could get from his refrigerator. It was a matter of time until his light was cut and he wouldn’t be able to put food inside it. It wasn’t every day that people needed an army trained agent to protect someone important. He was offered a job in CIA, but their premises didn’t go with Ryan’s honorable self.

“Yeah Buddy, we need a miracle so we won’t be evicted.” Ryan told his canine friend as they ate the last slice of pizza he could find. Buddy barked back at him and they both heard someone knocking on the door. Ryan stood up from his old couch and went to answer it, soon realizing who it was. “Cartoonz, it’s been a while.”

“Ohm, I heard the guys back at the base saying you were in a bad spot, but I didn’t think it would be that bad.” Luke said looking at the condition Ryan's apartment was in. "Glad I could find you in time. Listen, I think I found a job for you. Have you ever heard of Bryce McQuaid?"

"No. Should I?" Ryan asked while feeding Buddy the last piece of the pizza.

"Jesus, don't you watch TV? He is just the name in music now. I know his manager Delirious, and he told me Bryce needs a bodyguard now that he is getting more famous. So I think you should go there. With all your badges and your training it would be an easy job with great payment and not to mention you will get to live in the mansion." Luke's offer sounded too good to be true.

"So, what's the catch?" Ryan asked, knowing there had to be something that he wouldn't like about it.

"You will have to wear a suit." Luke said it and there was nothing Ryan hated more to wear than a suit. They were uncomfortable, they pinch and restricted his movements. "I don't think you are in position of declining service, Ohm."

"I hate when you're right. Alright Cartoonz, give me the address and I will be there early." Ryan said and thought about his old suit stuck into his closet that probably needed some dusting. Although he pretty much rather destroy it, not starving to death was a good motivation to wear it.

* * *

He stood in front of the main gate of the mansion that belonged to this Bryce guy he was supposed to protect. His suit did feel tighter now. Probably because he was not as muscular as he is now when he first used it, yet it didn't look completely ridiculous. At least, he hoped not.

"Who is this?" A voice sounded from the intercom.

"I'm here for the bodyguard job offer." Ryan answered and after a few seconds he received his response.

"Oh, it's you. Luke said you were coming." Then a loud buzzing sounded and the gates were opened. Ryan walked up the driveway and he could swear he never saw a house that huge in his life. He saw a loud talking guy talking to the security team and approached him.

"Excuse me, I'm here for the job offer." Ryan announced and the guy thought for a few seconds.

"That's right. You must be Ryan! Or Ohmwrecker as it says it is your codename in you file. I'm Jonathan, also known as Delirious, the manager of the celebrities. My boy Bryce says he doesn't need a bodyguard but with all those crazy fans out there I get a little worried for him." Jonathan said with concern in his voice. "Anyway, you probably want to meet him, come with me."

The two walked into the house and there couldn't be more people working for this guy. Jonathan really built a fortress so nothing could get to his star boy. They past through so many hallways and rooms that Ryan was pretty sure he would probably get lost in that house sooner or later. Until they finally reached the main suite, where the famous singer was still sleeping.

"Wake up sunshine. Your bodyguard's here." Delirious said opening the curtains. He heard Bryce mumble and put his pillow over his head. Ryan found it kinda cute but decided to control his emotions and not smile at the action. Then, he watched Jonathan pull the covers away before grabbing the pillow and hitting it a few times on Bryce's torso. "I told you to wake up!"

"You're fired, Del." Bryce finally said something and Ryan did have to admit the boy did own a nice voice. He saw the singer move into a sitting position and Ryan could swear he was looking at some sort of angel. He never felt his heart beat like this before. It pounded slowly in his chest, but the pounds were so hard he wondered if the boy could hear it. "Hey, you. You were supposed to protect me, yet you stood there while he beat me. Good job."

"You are such a drama queen, Bryce." Jonathan tossed the pillow onto his client's face and moved towards Ryan. "I want you to meet Ohmwrecker, your new bodyguard. He will be beside you all day and all night, making sure you are safe from any lunatic that tries to harm you."

"You are the only lunatic I know that could harm me. Now go, I gotta get ready." Bryce said as he stood up.

"Don't let him out of your sight." Jonathan whispered into Ryan's ear before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Great, that is all I needed. Look if you gonna be sniffing my ass 24 hours a day, at least wear something normal. I hate suits." Bryce told his new employee and Ryan gladly let go of the suitcase he was caring on the ground, removing his jacket and tie, before starting to unbutton his shirt. "Wait, you gonna change here?"

"I have specific orders to not leave your side, Mr. McQuaid." Ryan said as he removed his shirt. Bryce saw the bulges on his bodyguard's torso and was beginning to like the idea of having a man around. Ryan shamelessly changed his formal clothes into a casual one with a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers, knowing Bryce was watching him all the way. "Anything I can do for you, sir?"

"Stop calling me sir, makes me feel old. Name's Bryce." The blond said and started removing his own clothes. It is not like he had the option of sending Ryan away. "Can you grab the outfit that is hanging on the doorknob for me?"

Ryan promptly grabbed the outfit and made his way towards the boy who smiled and dressed himself. The older could swear that the boy looked perfect even after waking up. He probably had a deal with the devil so he can be so cute. Ryan really hoped that his new crush for his boss wouldn't affect his work. It was just morning and he was head over heels for the singer. Even though he was a little older than the boy, he couldn't help but feel attracted to such innocent looking guy.

"Time for breakfast." Bryce cheerfully said walking out of the room and with Ryan like a shadow behind him. Once they got into the dining room, the table was set with so much food that Ryan's stomach loudly rumbled, making him embarrassed by it. Bryce laughed as he sat down. "Join me?"

"Ok, hum. Sorry, haven't eaten in a while" Ryan sat down and they both enjoyed the food that was offered to them.

"Del told me you've got a dog." Bryce said, trying to get to know the one who was supposed to follow him around everywhere he went.

"Yeah, his name's Buddy. He's at my friend Luke's house." Ryan told his boss and he clearly missed his canine friend.

"Well, bring him in then. This is where you gonna live now. Besides, you can never have too many pets." Bryce winked at him which made Ryan smile. It surely was the miracle he needed in his life.


	2. Killing Me Softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you guys are liking this story as I post it.

“Your limousine awaits, master Bryce.” The chauffeur said after he entered the dining room. “We are ready to leave to the studio whenever you want.”

“I thought I told you to get my convertible ready, not a limo, Mini.” Bryce questioned and he knew exactly what happened. “Let me guess, Del doesn't want me driving around either.”

“Yes, master Bryce.”

“I may be cute and all, but I am not a freaking kid. I already have a freaking Rambo following me around, no offense Ohm, and now he wants to take away my baby?” Bryce said and Ryan was taken back at the last part.

“Your baby?” He asked.

“Yes, my baby. Come with me, I'll show you.” Bryce stood up and walked away with Ryan right after him. They walked until the garage where Bryce pushed the button and the electronic gate opened. “There's my baby. Isn't she pretty?”

Ryan felt so dumb as he now realized what the singer meant. He looked at the impressive Porsche 918 Spyder without its roof and in a bright orange paint job. He watched Bryce walk to the side and jump over the door, landing directly on the driver's seat. He honked the horn a few times and it brought Ryan back from his train of thought.

“You gonna stand there all day?” Bryce said while looking at Ryan as he moved to the other side of the car and getting inside. The older moved his gaze to Bryce, watching him get even hotter after putting his shades on. He smiled at Ryan and tuned on the engine, revving it up a few times. “Put on your seatbelt.”

As Ryan did what he was told, Bryce stepped on the gas, burning the rubber before the car took off like a rocket. Ryan gripped the dashboard, hearing Bryce's laugh and fearing for his life. They past the front gates and it didn't make the blond slow down. He kept accelerating, swerving from the other cars at high speed and drifting whenever he needed to make a turn. Now Ryan knew why Jonathan wanted him to use the limousine, and he couldn't agree more with the manager. But at the same time he couldn't deny seeing Bryce so happy behind the wheel was such a nice view.

“Hey Ohm, check this out.” The blonde said and stepped on the brakes, making the car spin, going a full 360 and parking right in front of the studio building. Jonathan, who was at the entrance and saw the whole thing, walked up to the car. “Here comes another sermon.”

“Bryce, what the hell? I thought I told you to not drive this thing anymore! Do you have any idea of how many bills I had to pay because of your reckless driving?” Jonathan yelled as the two got out of the vehicle. Ryan was glad just to be alive and touch the ground once again. “Give me the keys.”

“But Del…”

“The keys, Bryce.” Jonathan firmly demanded and his client reluctantly handed them over. The blond watched as his manager put them in Ryan's hand. “From now on, you drive him around, am I clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Ryan said back.

“Good, now you two get in. They are expecting Bryce to start recording his new song so, get the hell out of my sight!” Jonathan yelled again as the two walked into the building and then into the elevator. Bryce pressed the button and as soon as it started to ascend, the blond got closer to Ryan.

“Ohm, can I have my keys back?” Bryce sounded like a child who wanted the dessert before eating the vegetables.

“I’m sorry Bryce, I can't.” Ryan felt bad for saying no to such angelic looking boy, but he also needed that job, so he couldn't afford making mistakes on his first day. And with Bryce's driving, he probably wouldn't see the end of it.

“C’mon, please... Del doesn't have to know. It will be our little secret.” Bryce ran his fingertips up and down Ryan's muscled arm. Seeing that it wasn't gonna convince the tough guy next to him, the singer took a different approach. “Ugh, fine. I’ll take them myself.”

Just then Bryce reached for Ryan's hand, whose quick reflexes from his training avoided the younger from succeeding. But that didn't make the blond give up. He kept on trying and Ryan kept evading his attempts. The bodyguard tried lifting the keys so it would be out of Bryce's reach, but the younger had the height advantage. Ryan leaned against the doors as he tried lifting his hand as high as he could. Just as Bryce was about to grab back his keys, the doors opened, sending the older to the floor and the blond on top of him. Their faces were pretty close to each other and for some reason, they started pulling them closer, their lips almost touching, when…

“The paparazzi would love to take a shot of this.” Evan, the record producer said, taking both from their trance. Bryce took that opportunity to repossess his keys while Ryan was still in a daze for being so close to his boss.

“Thank you.” The blond said getting up and dusting his clothes. “I know I'm late. So let's get this over with.”

“Aren't you gonna introduce me to your new boyfriend?” Evan joked as he looked at Bryce walking past him.

“Ohm, Evan. Evan, Ohm. He is my bodyguard, not my boyfriend.” Bryce said quickly without even looking back.

“So, Jon finally got you one, huh?” Evan commented as he approached Ryan and gave him the hand so he could get up off the floor. As soon as he was back on his feet, they shook their hands. “I guess you are now working for the cutest troublemaker in town. I’m Evan Fong, owner of Vanoss Records. Did he say your name was Ohm?”

“Ryan's my real name. Ohmwrecker is my codename, but everyone calls me Ohm.” The bodyguard explained and Evan nodded.

“Well, Ohm, would you like to see your boss in action?” The record producer asked.

“Yeah sure.”

The two entered the recording room, looking at Bryce inside the soundproof nursery through the glass in front of the equipment. If Evan was right, the innocent looking boy was gonna give him a lot more trouble than he expected. He now felt more like a babysitter than a bodyguard. But even if no harm ever comes to Bryce, he would still never leave the position that made him so close to the blond singer he cared so much about.

“You ready, Bryce?” Evan asked and received the middle finger from the boy after he put his headphones on and had a guitar across his lap. “Ok, recording.”

 _I heard he sang a good song_  
_I heard he had a style_  
_And so I came to see him_  
_And listen for a while_  
_And there he was this young boy_  
_A stranger to my eyes_

 _Strumming my pain with his fingers_  
_Singing my life with his words_  
_Killing me softly with his song_  
_Killing me softly with his song_  
_Telling my whole life with his words_  
_Killing me softly with his song_

 _I felt all flushed with fever_  
_Embarrassed by the crowd_  
_I felt he found my letters_  
_And read each one out loud_  
_I prayed that he would finish_  
_But he just kept right on_

 _Strumming my pain with his fingers_  
_Singing my life with his words_  
_Killing me softly with his song_  
_Killing me softly with his song_  
_Telling my whole life with his words_  
_Killing me softly with his song_

 _He sang as if he knew me_  
_In all my dark despair_  
_And then he looked right through me_  
_As if I wasn't there_  
_But he was there the stranger_  
_Singing clear and strong_  
  
_Strumming my pain with his fingers_  
_Singing my life with his words_  
_Killing me softly with his song_  
_Killing me softly with his song_  
_Telling my whole life with his words_  
_Killing me softly with his song_

As Bryce sang, Ryan felt he was indeed singing his life. There he was, dumbfounded by this boy's talent as he interpreted one of Ryan's favorite melodies. He watched the boy sight after the recording was done and he was kinda sad that it was over. He could hear that sweet voice sing to him until the last of his days.

“So, what do you think?” Evan asked, already knowing the answer by looking at Ryan's expression.

“Wow, I mean… It was pretty good.” The bodyguard answered sincerely.

“Thanks Ohm.” Bryce said after hearing the older’s compliment. Ryan blushed since he didn't know the boy heard his words but still glad to please him anyway. “Same time next week, Evan?”

“Yes. Don't forget you have a show to do on that new club tomorrow. Del kills you if you don't show up.” The record producer warned.

“I’ll be there. Let's go, Ohm.” Bryce said and Ryan followed him out like a puppy. As they walked out of the building, the blond stopped and yelled. “Hey!”

As Ryan turned around, he saw the keys of the Porsche fly towards him and thanks to his quick reflexes, he grabbed it before it could reach his face. He still didn't know why Bryce tossed them like that, but he was glad that he wouldn't have to take another ride fearing for his life.

“Look, I’m sorry I took the keys from you. I just don't like Del bossing me around so much, when he is the one that works for me. But then again, I am a little irresponsible at times so I guess I should listen to him. And also, you seem like a nice guy, so I don't want you getting into any trouble because of me.” Bryce smiled and Ryan smiled back. “Besides, I thought you'd want to test it out for yourself.”

“You thought it right.” Ryan admitted.

“Alright. I’d like if you took me to the beach now.” Bryce said and Ryan ran to the passenger side so he could open the door for his boss who appreciated the gesture. Then he went to the other side and got onto the driver's seat, a little hesitant to have so much horsepower under his control. “C’mon, you know you want it.”

Ryan smiled and turned on the engine, revving it up a few times as well. He gripped the wheel and hit the gas before driving off to the beach. That was certainly the best job anyone could ever get.


	3. Summer Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out how I am going to work this story. Hope you guys are enjoying it anyway.

“Here.” Bryce said holding out a pair of swimming trunks and flip-flops to Ryan. His bodyguard probably left his at home, and since he had spare ones in his car, he thought the older should have it and not going around the sand in shirt, jeans and shoes. Ryan took them in hands staring at the bunny print all over it. “There are a few cabins on the beach where you can put those on.”

“Hum, ok then.” Ryan then walked out of the car and ran to the other side to open the door for his boss. They walked towards the said cabins, and the older came in one of them, trying to be as quick as possible since Bryce was out of his side while he changed. Once he did, he felt exposed since the pair of swimming trunks he was given was tight and barely had any cloth length to cover his thighs. He put on the flip-flops, got hold of his clothes and walked out, hoping people wouldn’t be looking too much at him. “Bryce?”

But the singer was nowhere to be seen. He moved his head from sight to sight over the crowded beach, hoping to catch a glimpse of the one he was supposed to protect. Seeing it wasn’t doing any good, he walked and called out for the blond, but getting nothing as response. And when he finally saw where the younger was, he huffed and puffed as he watched Bryce to talk to a random guy who could be a possible kidnapper or a crazy fan as Jonathan described.

“Yeah, me and my buddies are going to take a dip. Would you like to join us?” The man said and before he got an answer from the cute singer, he was forcefully shoved onto the wall. “Hey, what the hell man!”

“Hands on the wall!” Ryan said and the guy obeyed. The bodyguard searched through the man’s pockets, but didn’t find anything but chewing gum and a few dollars.

“Let him go, Ohm.” Bryce said and Ryan stepped away from the frightened man.

“Get away from me, both of you!” The man ran for his life and the blond grunted. And when he turned to yell at his bodyguard, he took a good look at Ryan. What a view… Bryce’s eyes went up and down his body, taking special attention on how tight the swimming trunks he gave Ryan were in the crotch area. He had seen the older undressed earlier that day, but now he paid attention and the light was way better to take in all Ryan had to offer. He especially found attractive how the smooth chest his employee possessed made a contrast with the trimmed beard and hairstyle. Shaking his head before his thoughts got any more explicit, he went back to being angry.

“What was that Ohm? You can’t suspect everyone. How am I supposed to date anyone like this?” Bryce complained and hit his foot on the floor like a child which Ryan couldn’t help but find extremely cute.

“Sorry, I’m just doing my job.” He answered his boss.

“Whatever! Just try to be less violent.” Bryce said walking away and with Ryan following him to a more secluded space, where the blond lied down on a stretcher and grabbed his book. Since it looked like nobody was going to harm the young singer in any way, Ryan laid on the floor and began doing sit-ups. He let out some pants and grunts here and there and the sounds were distracting Bryce from his reading. “Are you trying to impress me?”

“Depends… Is it working?” Ryan said between his heavy breaths as he moved to push-ups. It was certainly impressing the blond, but he wasn’t going to admit that. He was glad there were a group of fangirls coming in his direction, so he won’t have to be sincere about his answer.

“Oh, my God! You’re Bryce McQuaid!” One of the girls said and when the singer nodded, they screamed in excitement. “Can we take a picture with you, please?”

“Yeah, anything for my fans.” Bryce answered and started to stand up. And while he did, the girls started laughing. “What’s so funny, ladies?”

“Are you sure it’s ok? Your boyfriend seems to disagree.” One of them said again and Bryce looked at Ryan, who wasn’t really pleased to see his boss not being careful.

“Oh, no. He’s not…” Bryce started but another girl interrupted him.

“Yeah right. Thanks, but I guess we should be going now.” They walked away still laughing and the blond could hear their comments.

_“I bet Bryce got that stud just by being cute.”_

_“Do you think they are going public about it?”_

_“I wish I could get a man like that.”_

_“Who do you think is the bottom?”_

Bryce sighed and sat back down on his stretcher. He did a mental note to fire Jonathan later. But at the same time, there was nothing he could do about it. Not that he wanted either. Having a man as handsome and fit as Ryan by your side on your every step didn’t seem bad. He could get used to the idea of people thinking that the older was his boyfriend and not his bodyguard like he was supposed to be.

“Looks like people are convinced we are dating.” Bryce commented while watching Ryan doing pull-ups on a nearby public chin-up bar.

“That’s good. They won’t try anything while I'm around.” Ryan smiled at his boss, mentally counting his movements.

“Hold on a second, are you bragging? More than that, are you calling me weak?” Bryce had a challenging look in his eyes as he walked closer to the bar.

“You the one who needs a bodyguard, not me.” Yes, Ryan was explicitly calling the blond weak. Even though he wasn’t a gym rat like his employee, he wasn’t a wimp.

“Oh, it’s on.” Bryce then took hold of the adjacent bar next to the one the older was using and with a lot of struggle he started doing pull-ups.

“Careful there, you don’t want to kill yourself. If you die, I won’t have a job anymore.” Ryan was still bragging.

“Shut up, Ohm!” Coming to think of it better, it wasn’t a good idea to defy his bodyguard to a workout competition. Especially when the older was doing it for a few minutes while Bryce was having trouble completing one. Ryan dropped onto the sand and moved closer to his boss just in time of catching him before he crashed onto the ground. “Ok, so you’re strong, big deal. Someone has to be the brain here anyway.”

While still in the older’s arms, Bryce ran his hands over Ryan’s chest and began to blush. He couldn’t deny that being the boss of such hunk gave him a good feeling. So, he decided to stop playing games with the man that held him like a bride and be true about his feelings.

“Since I can’t go out with anyone without you coming together, I was thinking you should ask me on a date.” Bryce shamelessly said while smiling and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck. The other laughed at the singer’s words and asked himself: why not?

“Alright. Would you like to go on a date with me, Bryce McQuaid?” Ryan asked and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek which made them both blush.

“Yes, I would love to. I was gonna tell you to pick me up at 7 PM on Friday, but it is not like you’re going anywhere.” Bryce laughed and he realized something was a little off. “You can put me on the ground now.”

“Oh right, sorry.” Just then, a bright flash startled the two. Once they realized what happened, a paparazzi took a picture of the couple in a very questionable position. Ryan put Bryce back on the floor and started to chase the photographer. Even though the man was a few feet ahead, Ryan’s training made him get closer to the guy in a couple of seconds. Unfortunately, the man jumped on the back of a motorcycle and ran off. Bryce reached Ryan after a while and put his hand on his bodyguard’s shoulder. “Damn, couldn’t catch him.”

“It’s not your fault, Ohm.” Bryce comforted the older, who still blamed himself for not being fast enough. “But something tells me Del ain’t gonna like this…”


	4. When Tomorrow Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone that is leaving kudos and comments to my story. It really keeps me motivated of writing more, knowing you guys are enjoying it so much.

When Bryce was back home, he made sure to take his shoes off, hoping nobody would notice him coming inside. Ryan, doing anything for that definition of cuteness, also took his off. It wasn’t as loud or dangerous as his previous workplaces, but it never had a dull moment being next to such frisky boy as Bryce. As soon as they tiptoed though the front door, they kept on going, expecting to reach the stairs before the manager could see the two of them.

“Bryce?” Jonathan’s voice was clear and made the two stop in their tracks, the blond just about to place his foot on the first step.

“Del! Hey… I was just…”

“Come with me.” The serious manager ordered and the singer exchanged looks with his bodyguard before going after Jonathan, and just as Ryan was entering the office along with the other two, he felt a hand on his chest. “You stay here, Ohm. I’ll deal with you later.”

The older watched as Jonathan closed the door, fearing to be fired on his first day. But that wasn’t the worst part. It was the fact that if he was dismissed, he wouldn’t stay close to the boy who was responsible of making his heart beat like a bongo.

“Is there something wrong?” Bryce said, pretending to know nothing that could be the reason of his manager being so tense.

“Something wrong? How do you explain this?” Jonathan tossed the afternoon gossip newspaper on the table. Bryce took it in his hands and read the headline: ‘BRYCE MCQUAID IN LOVE?’, then he moved his sight downwards, where there was a picture of him with his arms around Ryan’s neck while being carried by the older as they smiled to each other. And finally, below the photo there was a small description that said: ‘Who is the buff, attractive male that seem to be turning the young singer’s world upside down? Read more on page 6.’.

“That is not a very good pic, I mean, Ohm looks hot but I am not so sure about myself.” Bryce kept pretending even though he knew that wouldn’t fool the one who was responsible for his rise to fame.

“Stop denying Bryce! Are you seducing your bodyguard?” Jonathan asked and before the blond could answer, he continued with his sermon. “Don’t you think of the consequences? What now? You two decided to have a date on Friday night?”

“…”

“Bryce!” Jonathan exclaimed.

“What do you want me to say Del? You the one who got this guy to follow me around. As if you didn’t know I have a soft spot for men that are handsome, muscular, protective, kind, with great smile… But that is not the point. I am not able to date anyone knowing he is watching my every movement, suspecting anyone that gets closer to me. Ohm’s not that bad. In fact, he is pretty hot, coming to think of it. And I have a feeling he actually worries about my safety and is not just doing it for the money. Yes, he asked me on a date, but it is not like I can see anyone else with him around. If anyone should take the blame, it should be you.” Bryce said and crossed his arms, trying to sound like a boss, but shaking on the inside for he never talked to his manager like that, and at the same time, he didn’t want to let go of the only guy that seemed to really care about him.

“You… Got a point.” Jonathan admitted and his tone softened. “Look, I worry about you Bryce, I really do. You are like a brother to me. I just want your success and happiness. Yeah, Ohm’s hot, really hot… Goddamn it, he’s hot. Ok, if you are prepared to face the attention this is going to bring on you, I won’t stand in your way. Just make sure Ohm is ready too.”

“Wow, that was pretty sweet of you Del.” Bryce said coming closer to his manager and hugged him, placing kisses on his cheek countless times. “Thank you, thank you, thank you…”

“Get off! You’re drooling all over me.” Jonathan pushed Bryce away and the blond smiled, watching the other use his hands to clean his face. “Go, you got an interview later tonight.”

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Bryce ran out of the office and going upstairs. When Ryan was about to follow him, he felt a hand on his shoulder. In a sudden movement, he grabbed the unknown person by the arm and pulled him forward and over his shoulder, performing a perfect arm drag, making the figure fly and land on his back in front of the bodyguard. Just then he realized it was Jonathan.

“Sorry, Mr. Delirious. It’s force of habit.” Ryan said helping the other get up, clearly in pain for being tossed like that.

“Jesus man, are you on steroids? I guess you are the right man for the job after all.” Jonathan said rubbing his back and trying to soothe the sore feeling. “Seriously though, if you do anything that could hurt Bryce, and I am not talking just physically, I am also talking emotionally, even if it is just a tear because of something you’ve done, I’ll make sure you are on every watch list of the planet.”

“Don’t worry. I would never do anything that could possibly make Bryce sad.” Ryan sincerely answered, for the first time in his life feeling like he could give his life to protect someone else, not just because his job required him to do so.

“Great… Now what the hell are you still doing here talking to me? You should be upstairs helping Bryce get ready for the interview!” Jonathan yelled and Ryan took off running.

“I’m on my way, sir. It won’t happen again!” After he was gone, the manager smiled.

“I love my job…” He said laughing at how much fun it was to be ordering people around.

* * *

“And this is The Late Show with Moo Snuckel!” The broadcaster said and Brock appeared with the sound of applauses from the audience and the musical theme for his program. He moved to his table, positioned right beside a couch, until there was silence in the studio, giving him the opportunity to talk to his spectators.

“We have a great show tonight with a great personality coming here to talk more about himself. He’s cute, talented, young, cute, funny, cute, charismatic, cute… Did I say cute?” Brock joked and the audience laughed. “Please welcome the one and only, Bryce cute McQuaid!”

The audience stood up and clapped once the image of the blond singer came into view and he waved at the public. Ryan was watching everything from behind the cameras, not taking his eyes from his boss for a second as he made his way to the couch. Brock was right about his description of the blond singer, especially the cute part, whenever he saw Bryce smile, he was pretty sure it could make flowers and butterflies jealous. He couldn’t wait until Friday when they would have time away from that celebrity status and have time for them alone.

“So, Bryce, glad you could make it tonight.”

“I’m glad to be here as well, Moo.”

“Let’s start with a few questions about yourself. What moves you, Bryce?”

“Well, I think the answer to that is music. I mean, in my opinion there is nothing more beautiful than be able to produce something that so many people enjoy and I think that is what I want for my life, to entertain.”

“That’s a fair answer. Now, how did you get so far in your career? Please don’t tell me you like one of those celebs that sold their souls to become famous…”

“Ha-ha, no. I was lucky enough to find a great manager that never doubted me, even when I doubted myself. Del has been there since the start, in fact I believe he was responsible for making all of this possible. And when people started recognizing me on the streets and saying such sweet things, I knew that our effort wasn’t in vain.”

“Speaking of sweet things, would you tell your fans what is this?”

Right then, the photo that was took of him and Ryan when they were at the beach was being displayed on the big screen. Bryce blushed at it while the audience let out a long and loud ‘AWW’. Ryan was also blushing but mentally wishing he had kissed his boss right then when he had the chance and the moment felt right.

“Well, that is me and my bodyguard Ohm. He caught me after I fell from the chin-up bar.” Bryce tried to explain and he could see it wasn’t convincing anyone, even though it was truth.

“Are you saying that beefy, bearded version of a computer gamer is your bodyguard, and just your bodyguard?” Brock asked with a little irony in his voice. “And that you are not dating him?”

“Not… Yet. I mean, he started today and we are still getting to know each other. At first, I didn’t want a bodyguard, but he has been showing to be a big help.”

“Big like those biceps, huh? I’ll tell you what, I gotta call the commercial break soon. Do you think you can share a small song with us, mere mortals?”

“Sure, I’d be honored to.” Bryce stood up and went to the middle of the stage, holding out his microphone while the show band played the introduction to the song.

_Underneath your dreamlit eyes_  
_Shades of sleep have driven you away._  
_The moon is pale outside_  
_And you are far from here._

_Breathing shifts your careless head_  
_Untroubled by the chaos of our lives._  
_Another day, another night_  
_Has taken you again my dear._

Ryan felt something wasn’t right. Bryce’s voice was always nice to hear but he couldn’t help but expect something was about to happen. He couldn’t figure out what, but when he looked up after hearing a creaking coming from above, he could notice that the spotlight was hanging by a rusted screw and it was right above Bryce, clearly oblivious to the danger. He then could make out a silhouette of a man above the said spotlight pushing it with his foot.

_And you know that I'm gonna be the one_  
_Who'll be there_  
_When you need someone to depend upon_  
_When tomorrow comes_  
_When tomorrow comes_

_Wait till tomorrow comes, yea yea_  
_Wait till tomorrow comes, yea yea_

“Bryce, look out!” Ryan called out and ran towards the singer, who stopped singing and moved his gaze upwards and gasped when he noticed the heavy equipment descending right on the way to meet his unprotected head. A few seconds before the fatality, Bryce felt a pair of arms wrap around his body and push him away, making him land on the floor, while the spotlight exploded on the ground as Ryan used his body as a shield so pieces of glass and metal wouldn’t reach his boss.

“Call the commercials!” Brock yelled at the crew, which promptly took the image off air as the audience gasped at what took place right before their eyes. “At least he doesn’t lip-sync…”

“You ok, Bryce? You hurt?” Ryan asked looking at the singer’s body up and down, looking for any wounds or cuts but he was free from any damage.

“I’m fine. Just a little shocked, that’s all…” Bryce said and the bodyguard looked up, trying to find the figure he saw moments before the spotlight fell from its support, but he was nowhere to be seen. “I wanna go home.”

“Ok, I’ll take you home.” Ryan conceded his wish and helped his boss get up, taking him out of the studio and straight to the limousine that was waiting for them right at the entrance. Once inside, Ryan instinctively wrapped an arm around Bryce’s shoulder and pulled him closer. The blond looked up at his hero and placed a hand on the older’s chest, the heartbeat of his employee helping him calm down. “Drive us back to the mansion, Mini.”

“Thanks for saving my life back there.” Bryce simply said, taking the other out of his trance.

“I’m just doing my job.” Ryan rubbed his hand up and down the singer’s arm, glad that they were out of danger.

“Tell yourself that a few more times and you might actually believe it.” Bryce then placed a soft kiss on his savior’s cheek before resting his head over Ryan’s shoulder. “Seems like I need you more than want you, huh?”

“So, you want me, Brycie?” Ryan asked, curious to know if the blond did mean what he just said.

“Yeah, just as much as you want me, Ohmie.” Bryce said and through the rest of the ride back to the singer’s house, both couldn’t stop smiling. Seemed like dangerous situations were only there to bring them closer. And that is exactly what it was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens...
> 
> I am probably gonna add other known characters and relationships as the story progresses, since I believe there is a lot of opportunities for that.


	5. Love All Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit short and with not much story progress, just a little bit of cute moments. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

“You are safe now. Try to get some rest. It has been a busy day.” Ryan said pulling the covers over Bryce’s body. He made the younger take a shower and put on cozy pajamas before taking him to the bed. The singer was still pretty shaken from the fear of almost dying, as if Ryan would ever let that happen. “I’ll be in the room next to yours. If you need anything, just call me and I’ll be here before you know it. Even if you just need me to fluff your pillow.”

“How did I live without you near me all this time?” Bryce said sounding a little sleepy, but the kind words made Ryan blush. In less than 24 hours he had grown attached to the younger boy like he never did with anyone before.

“Well I’m not going anywhere from now on. So, don’t worry that pretty head of yours.” Ryan said and placed a kiss on the singer’s forehead. “Goodnight, Bryce. Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight Ohm.” The blond said back watching his protector leave his room. In a few seconds, he was asleep. Ryan smiled at the serene image of an angel resting and closed the door behind him, walking into his own room. He looked at the bags he had to unpack and even though there weren’t many, he still sighed at the image of more work.

As he started rummaging through his clothes, he felt a presence in the room. He kept folding his shirts and pants, aware of what distance the person was just by the sound of its footsteps. He prepared himself to make a move he mastered the technique and just as the figure was just a step away from reaching him, he grabbed the person’s arm and performed an arm drag, sending it right onto the ground.

“Are you serious? Is that how you gonna greet me from now on?” Jonathan said and Ryan quickly put the manager back on his feet.

“I’m sorry Mr. Delirious. You just surprised me.” The bodyguard watched the other take the dust from his clothes and send him a glare. “You should have knocked.”

“I did knock!” Jonathan yelled in frustration. It wasn’t why he came to talk to Ryan. “Look I’m here because I heard what happened during Moo’s show, so thank you for saving Bryce’s life, and before you say it is your job, I had to fire a lot of people who wouldn’t move a finger to help, while you… You’re different. I feel like the payment, the food and a bed to sleep is not what motivates you to do your best. What I am trying to say is that Bryce is lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, but I fear what happened during the interview wasn’t an accident. I am not sure, but I believe I saw someone pushing that spotlight so it would indeed fall on top of Bryce while he sang.” Ryan told Jonathan what he suspected and the manager did seem worried at his words.

“Wait, are you saying there is someone trying to kill the sweetest, cutest angel that ever lived?”

“Yes, think about it for a second. This guy had the perfect opportunity. Loud music, heavy weaponry, time, place… All that could make it look like an accident. When I do believe that he had the intention of committing a murder.” Ryan had so much worry in his voice that it made the manager make a mental note to thank Luke later for bringing such professional to their life. “Can you think of anyone that could want to harm Brycie?”

“Out of the blue, no. But I’ll have my men to investigate and see if they can come up with a name. Not going to take any risks.” Jonathan said and Ryan felt good that he had someone so powerful to help him protect the most precious thing in his life. “Have you told Bryce about this?”

“No, I didn’t want to worry him. And as I said, I am not a hundred percent sure.” Ryan wished he was able to catch that person before he ran, so they wouldn’t be there worrying that he may try to do it again.

“Tomorrow night is Bryce’s presentation on a new nightclub. He won’t listen to me if I tell him not to go. Don’t you have a plan?” Jonathan asked and the bodyguard took a time to think of a solution without telling Bryce and making him go paranoid.

“Actually, I do.”

* * *

Bryce woke up the next day and unlike the previous one, he wasn’t greeted by the blessed image of Ryan. He scratched his eyes and got out of bed. In a couple of minutes, he changed his outfit and went downstairs. It was almost lunchtime when he finally decided to look at what time it was. But still no sign of his bodyguard anywhere. He had grown fonder to the man following him anywhere and to not being able to find him made the blond ask if it was all a dream. He suddenly stopped thinking about it when he saw what was going on in his kitchen when he came in.

“If Del catches you two, you know what will happen right?” The singer said to the couple kissing behind the counter. They pulled away from each other and blushed at the comment. Bryce laughed since he knew Tyler, his cook and Craig, his chauffeur were dating as soon as they started working there together.

“Sorry, master Bryce. I’ll go wash the cars. Excuse me.” Craig ran off the kitchen, clearly embarrassed. Tyler started going through his pans, also trying to get back to work.

“Can I get you anything, master Bryce? I mean, you didn’t show up for breakfast but I’m ready to prepare you a meal if you hungry.” The cook said and Bryce smiled at him trying to pretend nothing happened.

“I’d like a panini, Tyler.”

“Panini, ok. It will be ready in a minute.”

“Love is a beautiful thing, no need to be ashamed to show it.” Bryce said as he watched the cook cutting the tomatoes. “Are you two living together already?”

“I moved into his house last month. Mini thought that if I did we would get tired of each other, but you saw how that wasn’t what happened.” Tyler’s eyes shone when he talked about his love. Made Bryce feel so warm inside. “But what about you master Bryce? Do you have anyone special in your life?”

“Well, my schedule doesn’t let me look at other people.”

“You schedule or your new bodyguard? You never take your eyes off him.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“It is but I don’t think it is a bad thing. I think he cares about you. He may be a little older than you but I don’t think you’ll find someone else willing to risk his life and save you from a falling spotlight. Bodyguard or not.”

“It’s just, everything’s moving so fast yet so slow. I feel like we can jump in each other’s arms and never let go, but at the same time we are respecting our boss and employee positions which is kinda good since it shows he is willing to wait. Our date is tomorrow night and I can’t stop feeling he is becoming more and more special the more time I spend with him.” Bryce couldn’t contain his smile and blush from Tyler who was convinced his boss was as much in love as he was for Craig.

“I’m flattered, Brycie.” Ryan’s voice sounded from behind the singer who quickly turned his body around to meet the image of his savior. In a quick movement, he ran towards him and wrapped his arms around the older’s neck. “How’s my little blondie feeling today?”

“Much better now that you’re here. Where were you?” Bryce asked showing in his voice that he really missed his bodyguard. To think that he didn’t want one in the first place made him call himself crazy for his manager gave him the best surprise of his life.

“Mr. Delirious had me doing some stuff for him while you were asleep. You know, asking for opinions on home security and defense systems.” Ryan didn’t like lying to the younger, but it was necessary in order to keep him safe. “Hey Tyler you think you can patch me one of those too?”

“Of course, Mr. Ohm. Sit down you two.” Tyler said, still preparing the meal as he watched the two spend the entire time looking at each other while they waited for the food. Yes, love was in the air in the mansion and it felt so damn good…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have really big plans for next chapter, so stay tuned for it guys.


	6. A Kind of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, a good, ver 3000 words chapter and with lots of action, fluffiness and new characters.

“C’mon Bryce, you gotta catch up.” Ryan said while running in place. He and the blond singer agreed to go jogging after lunch and it was clear the younger wasn’t as physically prepared as his bodyguard. He looked at the front door, shirtless and with his mobile placed on his sport armband while one earphone was plugged in and he listened to his favorite songs, waiting so Bryce would come out and they would continue with their exercise. As soon as his breathless boss came into view, Ryan couldn’t help but laugh.

“How… How much further?” Bryce asked with both his hands placed on his knees.

“We haven’t even gotten to the front gate yet.” Ryan answered and again laughed at the blonde’s look of disappointment at his words.

“Can’t we just take the car?” The singer shamelessly questioned, knowing the answer would be a negative one.

“C’mon, if you beat me, I’ll buy you some ice cream.” Ryan offered and it made Bryce’s eyes glimmer.

“You promise?” After receiving a nod, a smile crept onto the blond boy’s face. He knew he could just ask Tyler and he’d make a true Italian gelato with all the toppings he wished, but just because Ryan was offering it, it made the industrial, lame and cheap ice cream sound more delicious. “Ok, let’s go.”

“That’s the spirit, Brycie!” Ryan cheered and they both took off jogging towards the street. The two started at the same pace, but Bryce was surely losing speed as the minutes went drifting by. But the ice cream wasn’t what kept him going, it was the sight of his bodyguard’s back muscles with a light layer of sweat and bubble butt covered by the short’s stretchy material. “Enjoying the view back there?”

“How did you… I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bryce lied and they kept on going. Ryan had a smile across his face. He had received compliments about his body from so many people, yet all he wanted now was to feel the blond run his hands all over it, as if it belonged to him an no one else.

“Even though you didn’t beat me, I’m still proud of you. We got this far so, I’ll buy you an ice cream anyway.” Ryan said as they reached the ice cream kiosk next to the beach. “What you having?”

“I want a big, long, hard, thick, wet…” Bryce started and both Ryan and the guy that took care of the kiosk widened their eyes at the singer’s choice of words. “Strawberry popsicle.”

“Hum, that was very descriptive, Brycie. So, a strawberry popsicle for him and I want a chocolate bomb.” Ryan told the man and he promptly served the two what each ordered. Everyone made comments on how innocent Bryce looked, yet Ryan was surprised to see his boss hungrily lick the popsicle. The bodyguard knew that his only weakness was standing right in front of him. Blond, cute and talented, and what talent that mouth he had while licking that frozen sweet. Made Ryan wonder what it would feel if Bryce did the same to his…

“Someone help me! He stole my purse!” A feminine scream sounded and it made both the singer and his bodyguard look towards the scream. They saw the thug ran in their direction, who was looking back to make sure nobody was following him. And when he was just passing through the ice cream kiosk, a fist met his face and it knocked him out.

"Your parents never taught you not to steal?" Ryan said as he took the purse that was in possession of the wrongdoer, also removing any weapon he had so he wouldn't be that much of a threat if he came back. "Here you go ma'am."

"Oh thank you. Such a gentleman. We need more men like you in this world." The lady said and walked away. The police appeared a few moments later and took the criminal away.

"More Ohms? I don't think I agree with her." Bryce said taking his bodyguard's attention.

"What? Don't you think it would be great if there was more of me?" Ryan bragged going back to eating his ice cream.

"Nah. I like to have you all to myself." The blond pointed out and the older couldn't help but agree. If Bryce wanted an exclusive, limited edition, single made Ohmwrecker, it was already his.

"So, wanna race back to the mansion?" Ryan asked once they finished their sugary pit stop.

"You got ice cream on your face, Ohm."

"Where?"

"Here." Bryce said and pressed his lips against Ryan's. It was a short kiss, but the bodyguard could swear it was sweeter than the ice cream he just had. But when he opened his eyes after they pulled away, Ryan saw Bryce running, a few feet away and with his tongue out while looking back at him.

"Bryce you cheat!"

* * *

"Ohm, stop it! Hahahaha!" Bryce said as he walked past the front door while Ryan was right behind, tickling him.

"That is what you get for cheating, Brycie!" The bodyguard responded with his hands pressing the soft spots on the singer's torso.

"Bryce, go get ready for the show." Jonathan said coming out of the office. "Ohm, can we have a word?"

"Sure." Ryan gave Bryce a kiss on the cheek and they parted ways. He closed the door of the office behind him once he and Jonathan were inside.

"Everything is ready like you planned. Take as many men as you need, but keep Bryce safe! Where’s Smii7y when you need him? Smii7y!” Jonathan screamed through his walkie-talkie. It took a couple of seconds for the said person, who was in command of the security team, to get into the office. “What took you so long? Doesn’t matter! We have a big operation tonight and Ohm will be in charge of you all. You do everything that he says, am I clear?”

“Yes sir.” Smitty said and he moved his gaze to Ryan. “What can I do for you?”

“I need a man on every exit.” The bodyguard replied while they both looked at the blueprint of the building Bryce was going to do his performance placed on Jonathan’s desk. “Lui and Nogla on the north side while Basically and Terroriser stay on the south. Mini and Fourzer0seven will be in the armored limo, so if anything goes wrong we take Bryce out of there as fast as we can. You will be right above the stage, looking down at us and keeping me updated if you see anything suspicious. Are we ready to move?”

“Yes, the cars are outside, your outfit is in the trunk of the limo, all the guys are equipped with bulletproof vests, 9mm pistols, night vision goggles and earpieces. Someone has to be really dumb to try to mess with us.” Smitty pointed out and Ryan nodded. “Waiting on you, chief.”

“Good, I’ll go get Bryce. Tell the guys to get in the cars.” Ryan said as they got out of the office. He went upstairs where all the make-up and wardrobe team was taking care of the singer. Soon as he entered the room, he saw the blond in a leather outfit that made Ryan fight his primal urges. “Brycie, you ready?”

“Just a sec, Ohm.” Bryce looked at his image on the mirror, while putting on his white gloves and people were gathered around him, combing his hair and giving the last touches of make-up. “Do you think these pants make my butt look fat?”

“I’m not the best person to answer it.”

“Fuck it, it’s too late to change now anyways. Who had the idea of making this an 80’s night? We keep the music from that time, not the outfits. Ok, I’m ready.” Bryce and Ryan went downstairs where the blond stopped after walking out of the front door, looking at the amount of men waiting for him. “Wow, are we going to the nightclub or to the war?”

“Shut up Bryce and get in the car already.” Jonathan said getting into the limousine himself. Ryan gave the blond his arm and Bryce happily intertwined with his. As soon as they were inside, the armored Mercedes-Benz with Marcel and Brian took off, followed by the limousine with Mini behind the wheel, Scotty on the passenger side, Smitty, Jonathan, Ryan and Bryce on the backseat and finally another armored Mercedes-Benz with Lui and Daithi boarded.

Bryce could feel something was wrong. Everybody was serious, including Ryan, but if his bodyguard thought it was necessary, he wasn’t going to contradict. In fact, if the older was around, he knew he was safe. Still, he couldn’t help but think it was all a little excessive. Either way, he rested his head upon Ryan’s shoulder like he did the night before while their arms were still interweaved. They reached their destination in after a few minutes and the red carpet was full of people carrying signs, screaming and expecting his arrival. He watched Daithi, Lui, Brian, Scotty and Smitty come out of their respective cars, making a barrier around Bryce with their bodies. So, it was a surprise for him when Ryan stayed behind, going to the trunk of the limousine.

“Ohm!” He said and the other felt a pain in his heart. He didn’t want to get away from the singer but he had to.

“I’ll meet you inside! The guys will keep you safe until then!” Ryan said, grabbed the outfit and went to change.

Bryce decided to trust his bodyguard and moved his attention to the public, waving at them, glad to hear people saying stuff like ‘We love you, Bryce!’ and so on. Ryan, on the other hand, found a place he could change himself. He soon removed his clothes and put on the one he kept so much mystery about. It looked ridiculous but if he wanted Bryce safe, he had to wear it. He looked at himself in the mirror in a cop outfit, just with an open bulletproof vest, no shirt underneath, camo pants and combat boots. Yes, he was one of the dancers that would be on the stage, moving to what Bryce sang. He was glad the outfit also with a balaclava, this way nobody would notice he was so close to the singer, making the aggressor believe that he had the chance of trying to kill him again. So, once the last article of clothing was put on, he made his way backstage.

“Oh, here’s the last dancer. Ready Bryce?” Jonathan said and the blond nervously nodded.

“Are you sure Ohm is here? I really wanted to see him before I get on stage.” Bryce said shaking and it made everything Ryan went through on his training like a walk in the park. He never found something as hard as resisting the will to hug the younger, tell him he was there and that everything would be ok.

“No time for that, Bryce, your fans are waiting. I’m sure Ohm is watching over you from wherever he is.” Jonathan’s words made the singer calm down a little. “Time to show them what Bryce McQuaid is made of. Nail it.”

“Thanks Del.” The blond said and Jonathan left. Bryce took a deep breath and got into his position behind the curtains. The dancers were right behind him, especially Ryan who had the closest position. It was time. The dancers started snapping their fingers and the crowd could be heard, excited for the show that had just begun. And with the curtains opened, they heard voice that made them go so wild.

_It's a kind of magic_  
_It's a kind of magic_  
_A kind of magic_

_One dream one soul one prize one goal_  
_One golden glance of what should be_  
_It's a kind of magic_

The beat started and all the movements Ryan learned with the choreographer Jonathan got him were being tested. He took so many hours rehearsing that there was no way he could be out of compass.

_One shaft of light that shows the way_  
_No mortal man can win this day_  
_It's a kind of magic_

_The bell that rings inside your mind_  
_Is challenging the doors of time_  
_It's a kind of magic_

_The waiting seems eternity_  
_The day will dawn of sanity_  
_Is this a kind of magic_  
_It's a kind of magic_  
_There can be only one_  
_This rage that lasts a thousand years_  
_Will soon be done_

_This flame that burns inside of me_  
_I'm here in secret harmonies_  
_It's a kind of magic_

_The bell that rings inside your mind_  
_Is challenging the doors of time_  
_It's a kind of magic_

Once the guitar solo began, Ryan heard his earpiece buzzing.

“Smii7y, what is it?”

_“Look at the industrial catwalk right in front of you. There is a possible suspect that seems to be in possession of a scoped rifle. It is hard to see from my spot.”_

“Understood.” Ryan moved his gaze upwards and saw the figure. It seemed to be the same that tried to harm Bryce during Moo’s show. “I got you, motherfucker…”

While still moving to the beat, he pulled a throwing knife from his vest pocket. He had just one chance. Sweat ran down between his eyes and he prepared to toss it.

_It's a kind of magic_  
_This rage that lasts a thousand years_  
_Will soon be will soon be_  
_Will soon be done_  
_This is a kind of magic_

With great force, Ryan threw the knife in the figure’s direction right before he could pull the trigger. The blade hit him on the shoulder and it made him lose his aim, and the rifle shot a bullet straight to the mirror globe. Glass rained upon the audience, that screamed and tried to dodge them. Ryan then jumped on top of Bryce, bringing him to the ground, as he pulled his pistol from the hem of the back of his pants. He tried to shoot the figure countless times, the other guys also trying to hit the target and protect their boss. But with the level of darkness inside the club, none of the shots hit the suspect and he was able to escape.

“Hey! If you didn’t like the song, you could have said so, instead of shooting everywhere!” Bryce yelled at the dancer, not knowing it was all part of the plan if he was in any risk. Ryan then took his balaclava off and revealed himself to the blond who couldn’t believe it. “Ohm?”

“Believe me blondie, I would never make you stop singing unless it was a real emergency.” Ryan joked and followed the next part of the plan. “Smii7y, let’s group up in the parking lot. We’re moving Bryce out of here!”

_“Roger that. Del’s safe with us. Meet you back in the limo.”_

“Time for another jog, Brycie.” Ryan said and helped the singer stand up, pulling him by the hand. They ran backstage so they could access the emergency exit since it was the nearest from the stage.

“Slow down, Ohm! I’m wearing heels!” Bryce complained, trying to keep up with the older.

“Why the hell are you wearing heels? You’re pretty tall already.”

“Hello-o, it’s part of the outfit. I couldn’t go barefoot and… Ouch!” Bryce yelped from the sudden pain as he tripped and fell onto the ground, making Ryan stop and kneel, worried about his boss. “I think I twisted my ankle…”

“You sure?”

“Yes Ohm, I am pretty fucking sure!”

“Ok, ok… Shit. Fuck it!” Ryan said and pulled Bryce into his arms, carrying him to the exit. Once they made it, the older kicked the door and ran though the parking lot where the limousine awaited them with the engine running and the rear passenger door opened.

“C’mon guys!” Smitty yelled and once Ryan entered the car with Bryce, he got inside himself and closed the door. “Step on it, Mini!”

The tires screeched and the three vehicles made their way out of there at high speed. They sighed in relief, thinking they were out of danger. Bryce got off Ryan’s hold and tried to massage his ankle.

“What is it Lui?” Smitty asked once he heard a call from his earpiece.

“They haven’t given up yet. We’re being tailed by these assholes.”

“Shit, evasive action! Now!” Smitty opened his window and pulled the gun out, trying to shoot the car right behind theirs.

“Get down Bryce!” Ryan yelled pulling the blond to the ground.

“Sure, why not… It’s not like I have been on the floor enough for a day.” The singer said ironically as he watched his bodyguard with a pistol in each hand opening the sunroof of the limousine and putting his upper body out, helping Smitty and the others to evade the pursuing car. It all felt like they were in a public session of GTA Online.

“This is all your fault Bryce!” Jonathan said out of nowhere while on the ground just like his client.

“Really, Del? Who is the one that has enemies all over the town?”

“Hey, don’t interrupt me when I am blaming you!”

Ryan and Smitty emptied their guns on the car behind them, but it didn’t seem to be working. Until the older aimed at the tire of the pursuing Range Rover. They hit it and the car lost control, spinning on the road until it hit a lamppost, giving them the advantage to get away.

“We gotta lose these fuckers, Mini!” Ryan said once he was back inside.

“Hold onto your butts.” Craig then turned the steering wheel as much as he could, making the limousine drift. Ryan laid his own body on top of Bryce’s so it wouldn’t receive any damage from the rough movements that the car made while turning. Craig and the others drove into an alleyway that was also a shortcut back to the mansion.

“What’s our situation, Lui?” Smitty asked.

“We’ve lost them. We’re good.”

“Thank God, I thought I was going to see my dinner again.” Jonathan commented as they finally went past the main gates. Once the cars were parked in front of the house, Ryan carried Bryce inside and upstairs to his room. He laid the blond on the bed and made sure to cautiously remove the boot off Bryce’s injured foot. He got ice and put it over the swollen area.

“Two days and two times that you saved my life. Any reasonable person would have quit already.” Bryce said as he watched Ryan take care of his leg.

“Glad that I am not a reasonable person.” The bodyguard said back and realized his boss had a small cut on his elbow. Grabbing his first aid kit, he soon patched a bandage for it and instinctively gave it a kiss. When he was about to get up, Bryce wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders, pulling him onto the bed. “Brycie…”

“Please stay with me, I don’t want to sleep alone.” The blond asked the older and it didn’t take any more convincing. Ryan laid right beside his boss and wrapped his arms around Bryce from behind, cuddling with the singer he worked for. “Thanks Ohm… For everything.”

“Anything for you, blondie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad with this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing.
> 
> If you have any suggestion on what I should add, please let me know.


	7. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not much to add to the story since it is such a short chapter. Just too much of ideas for other stories going in my mind. The next chapter will have more action, I promise.

The next day, Bryce woke up and slowly remembered what happened the night before. He didn’t know how he managed to get out of there with only a sprained ankle, which was his own fault. But, he did know. If it wasn’t for the great agent Jonathan hired two days before, he would certainly inside a coffin. Bryce moved to lay on his back as he stirred, stretching his arm to touch the one that slept beside him and made him feel safe through the night. But when he realized the other wasn’t there, he panicked a little. Putting himself in a sitting position he threw the covers away, but no sign of his bodyguard anywhere.

“Ohm? Ohm!” Bryce called out looking at all the sides. Just as he was about to get off the bed, the door of the bathroom of the suite opened.

“You ok, Bryce?” Ryan asked worried. Steam framed the older as he stood there, wet and with only a towel around his waist. The blond sighed in relief after noticing his employee was just taking a shower. “What are you doing? You can’t walk with your ankle in that condition. Stay there, I’ll be right back.”

Ryan went back into the bathroom and soon put his clothes on, not caring about drying his hair. He tossed the towel away and walked to the bed where Bryce patiently waited before kneeling in front of his boss. He examined the food he wrapped the bandages around and noticed it was looking better already.

“It’s not so swollen anymore. A day or two and you should be fine.” Ryan said and stood up, placing his arms under the singer’s slim body and pulling him up. “Until then, I’ll be carrying you around.”

“All part of the job, right?” Bryce pointed out and the bodyguard blushed at the words. He had a good point. None of that was in the job description, but he couldn’t help himself. He had grown attached to the blond, and taking care of such sweet angel made him feel so good inside, just by knowing he was ok.

“Well, I’m a bodyguard. So, I’m guarding your body.” Ryan answered before placing a kiss on the boy’s cheek. Bryce giggled at the feeling of the beard tickling him. The older could swear there was no better sound than hearing his boss laugh like the angel he was.

“Clever answer. Sorry for yelling your name like that a while ago. I was just scared after not seeing you around.” Bryce said, a little ashamed for seeming so needy of the other’s presence.

“I didn’t mean to scary you. I only wanted to get myself ready so I could spend the day taking care of you.” Ryan made sure Jonathan cancelled all the singer’s obligations so he could rest and recover. “Now it is your time to take a bath.”

* * *

“Jon?” Evan knocked at the office door, which was half-opened, seeing the manager look up from his papers, moving his gaze at the record producer standing in the doorway. “I brought the last online sale numbers of Bryce’s songs.”

“Come in.” Jonathan said and the Canadian stepped closer before handing over the file that the other required. “Thanks. You know you could have emailed those, right?”

“Well, I was around and I just thought I’d drop by and say hi. So… Hi.” Evan said, not able to find a better excuse for his trip until the McQuaid’s mansion. He clearly wanted to see the loud, crazy, yet sensible professional he worked with to promote many of his singers. But since Bryce was doing so well, they were spending more time together, and his fascination for the business partner only seemed to grow.

“Hum, hi.” Jonathan awkwardly answered, looking at the papers he was brought.

“So, you doing anything later today?” Evan’s question caught the manager off guard. If the charming Asian descendant meant what Jonathan thought he meant, he couldn’t deny it was a nice proposal.

“No, Ohm made me cancel all of Bryce’s appointments until he is recovered. So, I thought I’d review everything to make sure we are not in any legal trouble. Unless I find something better to do, my evening is going to be a bottle of wine and a lot of boring reading.” Jonathan said and he could see the record producer’s chest fill with air and hope. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I happen to have two tickets for the new Alien movie and since I know you love it, I was thinking maybe we could watch it together.” Evan knew it seemed a little desperate. He bought the tickets as soon as he knew what happened to Bryce the night before. In less than an hour he got his assistant to buy them no matter at which cost. “So, what do you say?”

“The new Alien movie? Are you kidding me? I’ve been trying to find time to go watch it! I’d love… I mean, yeah, sounds good.” Jonathan tried to contain his excitement, but it was useless. Evan internally screamed as he was able to get a little closer to his favorite crazy manager.

“Good. So, I guess I’ll pick you up later tonight.” Evan said as he placed a hand on either side of Jonathan’s boss chair, getting dangerously close to his business partner that was sitting on it. They heard some laughs coming from the door and when they looked at it, they saw Marcel and Brian spying on them.

“Basically! Terroriser! Don’t you have work to do?” Jonathan yelled and the two ran as the manager stood up. “These two…”

“I gotta go now. I’ll see you later.” Evan placed a hand on the other’s chin before walking out. Jonathan swooned and watched the record producer leave his office.

“Oh, hi Evan.” Smitty said meeting him while he left, then he walked into the room. “Delirious, I’ve got the reports on that research you told me to do.”

“And what did you find out?”

“You better sit down.”

* * *

“Morning, Tyler. We need an invigorating breakfast for this guy here.” Ryan said while carrying Bryce into the kitchen and placing him carefully onto the chair. “We need a great selection of fruits, integral bread, sugar-free jam, coffee and cereal.”

“Right away.” The cook said, glad to be able to prepare such nice meal for his boss. “What happened to your ankle, master Bryce?”

“Let’s just say I will never wear heels again.” The blond answered placing his hand over his bodyguard’s, who was sitting right across him. “Are you sure this is necessary? I mean, I am fine. No need to do all this stuff for me.”

“But I like doing stuff for you, Brycie. Besides, I want you really good for our date tonight. And before you say anything, I got it all covered.” Ryan said and it made the blond smile. He surely couldn’t walk like this, let alone go out so he wondered what the older could have in mind for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know if you guys have any ideas of what you'd like to see next. Maybe it can help me inspire myself. Hope you guys liked it.


	8. Take My Breath Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some time but it's here. Wow, I still can't believe we passed the 100 kudos mark. Thank you guys so much! Hope it was worth the wait!

“I can’t believe it. We gotta tell Ohm. He has to know about this.” Jonathan said as he let his body drop down on his chair. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and hit the talk button. “Ohm, can you come to my office?”

“I’m here.” Ryan said as he ran into the office, not liking the fact that he had to leave Bryce, not even for a second. “What’s happening?”

“I think Smii7y found out who our suspect might be.” Jonathan threw the file over his desk, the photos and files spreading upon the wood. It showed a middle-aged man in prison shots and the documents of his arrest. “That’s Gordon Anderson. He used to be the business partner of Bryce’s parents. Mr. Anderson here misappropriated a lot of the company’s funds. Mr. McQuaid found out and told the police. They arrested Anderson, but during his trial, after he was convicted guilty, he swore to get revenge on the McQuaid’s. A few months later, Bryce’s parents were killed while they waited the traffic light turn green. Nobody caught the hitman, but there were rumors that it was Anderson who ordered their execution. Bryce was 16 at the time. I have been taking care of him since then. He was devastated. Took three years for him to learn how to play the guitar all over again.”

“But that is not the worst part. Anderson escaped prison last week. Police believe he went offshore, but if last attempts of killing Bryce are proved, they will reopen the case. I don’t doubt he wants revenge on all the McQuaid’s. Because the night Bryce’s parents were killed, Bryce got sick and couldn’t go to the concert with them, so he stayed home with Del. That was what he didn’t expect. Bryce got out alive, but now he wants the job finished.” Smitty said while Ryan took a good look at the face he now hated more than anything.

“Excuse me, but an officer Kryoz is here.” Marcel announced from the doorway.

“Oh, let him in. That is the officer I have been corresponding to and he has been a great help with my research. I invited him in so he can tell us what we should do to catch this guy and…” Smitty’s speech came to a halt once he saw the one he has been talking through emails and calls come into the office. He really didn’t expect the said officer would be so attractive.

“And what? Smii7y?” Jonathan asked snapping his fingers in front of the man in command of the security team, but he was pretty much gone.

“I’m Ohmwrecker, thanks for your help in this case.” Ryan said as he shook hands with the young law enforcer.

“I just sent the files. Smii7y is the man. He connected all the dots that not even police could. He should become a detective. Such an eye for details.” The compliment made Smitty blush.

“Yeah, this is all great, but we kinda need your opinion on this. How do we get this guy?” Jonathan asked wanting a resolution on the threat that was around his client.

“This Anderson guy unfortunately has the advantage. If he is not out of the country like the police believe he is, he is probably hiding somewhere around town. And by the information Smii7y provided, he only tries murdering when Bryce is in front of a public. Seems like he wants everybody to watch the execution. It surprises me that he couldn’t do it. So, I guess we all must hand it to Ohmwrecker, because this guy is a big deal. During the search on his house, we found multiple weapons and stealthsuits. He won’t come out unless Bryce is out in the open.” Kryoz said and that surprised the bodyguard.

“Wait, are you suggesting we use Bryce as a bait?” Ryan asked, clearly pissed off at the idea. He wasn’t gonna take the risk of losing the only thing that gave his life any purpose.

“There is no other way of catching this guy. The only thing that is keeping him in this country is the fact that the last member of the family that made him go to jail is still alive.” The officer had a point. “You can’t hide Bryce inside here forever. He’s gotta get out there sometime. So, I suggest whenever he does get out, you protect him with everything you’ve got if you love him as much as it shows in your eyes.”

“I won’t let anything happen to Bryce on my watch.” Ryan simply said.

“Good. I gotta go back to the station. If there is any new information, be sure to let me know. See you all. And Smii7y, you should consider joining the police force. You’d be really useful there.” Kryoz then left. Smitty was still enchanted by his fascination on the officer he just saw face to face in real life.

“I don’t care what you guys want to do, but don’t tell anything to Bryce.” Jonathan said and gathered the photos back into the files.

“Tell me what?” They all looked at the blond leaning against the doorway standing on just one foot.

“Bryce, what are you doing? I told you that you have to rest.” Ryan walked towards his boss, quickly picking him up.

“I’m fine Ohm. But you still haven’t answered my question.” The singer questioned them again and they looked at each other not knowing what to answer to him. “C’mon, what is it that you guys are hiding from me?”

“Evan asked me on a date.” Jonathan blurted out, catching everyone by surprise.

“That’s the big secret?” Bryce was a little disappointed, he expected something with a little more glitz.

“Yes, that is the secret. I didn’t want you to know because I was sure you would make fun of me because of that.” The manager kept pretending and it was quite convincing.

“You’re right, I would.” Bryce smiled naughtily and held onto Ryan while being carried. “I’m sure Evan will spin you right round baby, right round like a record…”

“See, that is why!” Jonathan blushed as he remembered how charming Evan could be and what his client just said. “Take him out of here Ohm, before I twist his other ankle.”

* * *

“Delirious! Evan’s here!” Lui yelled while looking up at the stairs while the record producer stood beside him after going through the front door. He was nervous of course. This was the first time they were going out without being a business meeting or to meet with the clients.

“I’m coming!” Jonathan yelled from the top of the stairs. Evan’s jaw dropped when he saw his date. The manager was wearing a white button up shirt folded on the sleeves, navy blue pants and brown loafers. It looked so good on him and it made him look so good. And he obviously noticed the way the record producer was gawking at him. “What?”

“Sorry, you just… Wow, you look great. I mean, you always do, but you look especially great tonight.” Evan complimented while watching Jonathan smile at him and descend the steps.

“Thanks, Vanoss. You not so bad yourself.” The manager said back moving his hand up and down the collar of his business partner’s jacket. “Should we be going?”

“Yes, we don’t wanna be late, do we?” Evan offered his arm and Jonathan happily intertwined with his. They walked out of the house and to the record producer’s Lamborghini. After they were both inside, they drove off.

* * *

“Are you sure you not gonna need me anymore tonight, master Bryce?” Tyler asked trying to contain his excitement for being released early for work.

“I think I know the way to the fridge. Besides, I believe Mini would like if you two went home earlier before the weekend.” The blond said happy to see such a big smile on his cook. “C’mon, what are you still doing here?”

“Thanks master Bryce, you the best!” Tyler ran out of the room. Right then Smitty could be seen talking on the phone and he seemed very nervous.

“Oh, hey officer Kryoz. What are you doing now? Would you like to grab a drink with me? Great! I know a really nice bar near downtown. I’m on my way.”

Ryan and Bryce smiled when they saw the security do a fist pump and let out a ‘yes’. The blond then moved his gaze to the bodyguard that he was leaning against. He was such a beautiful and dedicated man. Tyler was right when he said he would never find anyone else like this, so he couldn’t let Ryan go for nothing.

“Seems like everyone’s going out tonight.” Bryce said while caressing his employee’s beard.

“Then I guess we should be on our way to our date. Close your eyes.” Ryan then pulled the singer up and carried him out of the room. Bryce was curious to see what the other had planned for them both. The last time he remembered he was this happy was when both his parents were alive. He wished they were there, that they could meet Ryan and be a happy family. “Ok baby, you can open now.”

When Bryce did so, he noticed they were on the back of the house. The night was especially starry and they had a perfect view from the city from that spot. But what made his heart warmer was the table neatly set for two. Ryan was proud when he saw that the blond was impressed with his hard work.

“Wow, Ohm. Did you do all this?” The singer questioned.

“Well I had a small guidance from Tyler for the food, but yes I did.” Ryan gave Bryce a quick kiss on the lips. “And I hope you don’t mind, but I invited someone else to be with us tonight.”

The bodyguard whistled and Buddy appeared from behind a corner and ran towards the couple, jumping around, clearly wanted to know the one his owner had in his arms. Bryce laughed at how cute Buddy was and at the fact that he had a bowtie around his fluffy neck. Ryan then set the singer down on the chair and sat down on the one on the other side of the table.

“He is so cute.” Bryce said scratching the dog’s ear. Buddy then laid on the floor next to his feet, clearly liking the blond boy already.

“We better eat before it gets cold.” Ryan said and they unfolded their napkins. He then popped the champagne and poured for them both. The singer was really hungry so he dug into the food that looked so nice. Bryce moaned loudly when he took the first bite on the ceviche. “So, I take you liked it.”

“This is so good.” The taller complimented with his mouth full.

“And that is just the entrée my dear.” Ryan placed his hand over Bryce’s.

“You mean there’s more? Hum, you really are full of surprises, Ohmwrecker. I mean, look at this view. I live here and I never realized how beautiful it is.” Bryce commented after swallowing.

“You are way more beautiful.” Ryan gave the singer’s hand a kiss and it made the other blush.

* * *

Evan and Jonathan were at the movies but while the manager couldn’t take his eyes off the screen while eating handfuls of popcorn, the record producer had his gaze locked on the person sitting next to him. He didn’t care about what was happening right in front of them but he was glad just to have given the chance of making something for his business partner that didn’t involve any office work. And even though it was a cliché move, Evan snaked his arm around Jonathan’s shoulder, who smiled at the action and laid his head on the other’s shoulder, still too interested on his favorite monster, but loving how much comfy he was now that he was so close to the beautiful oriental that made his heart beat faster. And they stayed like that until the movie ended.

“That was awesome!” Jonathan said as they walked out of the theater. Evan still had his arm around his date, happy just to see the other happy. “Thanks for bringing me here. I really appreciated that.”

“It was nothing, Jon.” Evan replied as he moved to the manager’s front. “You are really special to me and you deserve so much more than just a sci-fi movie night.”

“Wow, now you’re gonna make me blush.” Jonathan felt his cheeks heating up. It wasn’t often that he was complimented like that, especially by someone as hot as the record producer standing before him. “I really like being around you, Vanoss.”

Evan moved his face forward and caught Jonathan’s lips in a sweet kiss. The manager wrapped his arms around his date’s neck. Unfortunately, the display of affection didn’t last long as they felt something small hitting them in the head. They parted and when looking at the direction they were coming from, they saw Brian and Marcel throwing popcorn at them.

“Ok, now you two asked for it!” Jonathan took his shoes off and gave them to Evan so he could hold them before he took off running after the two. The record producer laughed at what made Jonathan so special through his eyes.

* * *

“You sure you don’t want more?” Ryan said offering another piece of marzipan cake to the blond.

“No, I’m full, thanks. Let’s sit on the bench over there.” Bryce requested and the bodyguard quickly took care of it. Taking the singer in his arms one more time he took him to the bench, carefully placing him on it and sitting down himself, before pulling Bryce closer as they looked at the view. “I feel so safe when you’re with me, Ohm. Don’t want to let you go.”

“I ain’t going anywhere. This is where I want to be and there is nothing that is gonna take me away from you. As long as I live, I won’t let anything happen to you. I rather hurt myself than seeing any harm done to you. I love you, Bryce McQuaid.”

“I love you too.” And with that they kissed. It was so nice to feel the man that saved his life more than once in such love haze like that. Bryce was so grateful for what Ryan has been doing to him that he hoped his love was enough to repay it.

“Would you sing for me?” Ryan asked after they parted.

“Any special requests?”

“Just sing. I promise I won’t interrupt you this time.”

_Watching every motion_  
_In my foolish lover's game_  
_On this endless ocean_  
_Finally lovers know no shame_  
_Turning and returning_  
_To some secret place inside_  
_Watching in slow motion_  
_As you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away_  
_Take my breath away_

_Watching I keep waiting_  
_Still anticipating love_  
_Never hesitating_  
_To become the fated ones_  
_Turning and returning_  
_To some secret place to hide_  
_Watching in slow motion_  
_As you turn to me and say_  
_My love_

_Take my breath away…_

As Bryce sang, little did the couple know that on a nearby hill, two men in stealthsuits watched them from afar.

“That bodyguard is going to be a pain in the ass.”

“I wouldn’t worry. In fact, I think we should change the plan. Killing the blondie would be too easy.”

“I like how you talk, Anderson.”

“The last of the McQuaid’s will suffer. And I will have my revenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so you have it. Let me know what you guys think and be sure to check my other stories!


	9. My Sweet Loving Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while and it may be kinda sloppy but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. So, here you go!

An extremely loud scream sounded in the air that made Ryan get off his own bed in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs and rush into the singer’s master suite, worried that something might have happened to his boss. Anderson was stuck to his mind ever since Jonathan made the bodyguard aware of the danger he represents in their life. They had to be even more careful and prepared with this new threat surveying their routine. So, storming past the double doors of the room the blond was in, he found nothing but the angelic looking boy sitting on his bed with his hands over his mouth, but by the look of it, he had a smile behind them. The employee sighed in relief after seeing everything was fine, but didn’t know why the other screamed like that.

“Bryce, don’t do that! I thought you were in danger.” Ryan reprimanded, as his heartbeats slowly went back to their normal pace.

“I’m so sorry Ohm, I just read the newspaper and I saw I was nominated for the Grammy!” Bryce knelt on the mattress and placed his arms around his bodyguard’s neck, who was still a little angry for the unnecessary fright. “Oh, c’mon… Aren’t you happy for me? It was such a surprise for me! You know it wouldn’t happen if you slept here with me like I told you to.”

“I just wanted to your ankle to fully recover.” Ryan’s frustration ended as he felt soft kisses being placed on his cheek. The blond, in a purple satin pajamas now wrapped his legs around the waist of his hero, forcing the other to hold him up.

“Aww, I was getting used to you carrying me around all the time.” Bryce then pulled the other for a kiss to completely remove any trace of annoyance from his bodyguard’s system. Ryan deepened the affection by kissing back and rubbing one of his hands up and down the singer’s back. He was so crazy for that boy and it felt so good to be that close. As they got out of breath, they reluctantly parted and looked deep into each other’s eyes while panting.

“I am happy for you Brycie. More than you imagine.” Ryan sincerely stated and the sound of the doors being opened to reveal the manager made them both look towards him.

“So, I guess you already know.” Jonathan said and watched the blond get off his bodyguard’s hold.

“Yes, Del. Thanks for making this possible.” Bryce now hugged the one that took care of his career. He knew the other was also a friend, so it made him happy to know someone that was present in many moments of his life, especially in the most tragic of them. Jonathan paid for the best music instructor in the country, using his own money, after the traumatic notice of the death of his parents made him forget everything he learned since they were responsible for teaching them what he knew. His manager never gave up on him, and it showed with this nomination.

“But you don’t know the half of it. I was going over the files Evan brought me yesterday and guess what, I called RIAA and they confirmed it… You got a platinum award! They want you in Washington as soon as possible.” Jonathan announced and the blond hugged him tighter. The manager was happy that believing in Bryce’s potential wasn’t in vain. Ryan smiled at the news and knew he had a lot of work ahead.

“There’s so many good stuff in my life right now! This calls for a celebration. I gotta talk to Tyler.” Bryce ran out of the room, clearly excited of making a party to commemorate.

“Don’t forget your album photoshoot later today!” Jonathan yelled at his client but he was already gone. He moved his gaze to the bodyguard that stood there still in his undergarments. “You should get ready too, unless you are fine with walking around like that.”

“Oh, sorry Mr. Delirious. I’ll go change.” Ryan quickly walked back inside his own room and quickly put on an outfit before heading downstairs behind his boss. He found the excited singer barefoot and still in his pajamas telling his cook what the buffet for the party should have.

“And I want lots of sweets, like… cupcakes, brownies, anything that has high amounts of sugar. Hire a team if you need, but I want this all set by tomorrow night.” Bryce told Tyler his ideas and the other tried to write it down everything he heard, not wanting to miss any instruction.

“Hope I am invited to this awesome party.” Ryan said, getting the attention from the blond, who was too enthusiastic about the news he received. The singer smiled at his bodyguard who loved seeing the most perfect set of pearls that were Bryce’s white teeth. The blond gave him a quick kiss on the lips and kept on smiling all the way through.

“You’re my guest of honor. Even though I love the fact that I am getting an award and a nomination for the grammy for best new artist, the best thing that happened to me was you walking into my life, Ohm. Especially for the fact that if you didn’t, I wouldn’t have a life.” Bryce admitted, happy to have someone that cared about him. Although he had Jonathan, Ryan was different because not only he could date someone in charge of his protection, but he felt special, something he haven’t felt since he was on his sixteens.

“You finished talking to Tyler? Because we gotta head to the…”

“Oh, my God! The album photoshoot!” Bryce exclaimed and took hold of Ryan’s hand, taking him back upstairs. “C’mon Ohm! I gotta get ready!”

* * *

The abandoned warehouse close to a dirt road didn’t raise any suspicion from the authorities and it was exactly why Anderson chose it to be the headquarters for his operation against the young McQuaid. The perfect family destroyed his plan of making money so now the only thing he had was the wish of revenge. If he couldn’t be successful, he would make sure the blond singer wouldn’t as well. He currently studied the best way to execute his cruel intentions while hearing the water dripping from the roof and pipe leaks. The sound of the gate opening to reveal his hitman walking up to his improved desk.

“So, have you found out anything that could work in our favor?” The vengeful man asked, curious and anxious to put his plan into practice.

“We were able to hack the security cameras and our informants say there will be a party in the McQuaid mansion tomorrow night to celebrate the platinum award. If everything follows per how we expect, they won’t even know what hit them.” The assassin dressed in black replied and it made the other smile.

“What about the bodyguard? Anything relevant that could end their perfect relationship?”

“Nothing, sir. He is an exemplar citizen. All the badges an agent can get, animal lover, no angry past partners… His only weakness seems to be the McQuaid’s son.”

“We gotta find a way to separate them, and I think I just have the solution to all our problems.”

* * *

“Are you sure I am not getting you into any trouble? Don’t want you losing your job because of me, even though as I previously said, you’d be a great detective.” Officer Kryoz said after opening the door of his apartment, revealing Smitty standing before him. He called and asked for the help of the chief of the security team for the young McQuaid. It was his day off and he couldn’t find a better opportunity or company to try to make some progress on some of the cases that could use some of Smitty’s attention for details.

“It’s fine. I asked for a day off as well. Delirious might be crazy, but he’s still a really cool boss.”Smitty replied, taking his jacket off and folding it over his forearm.

“Great. I’m gonna make us some coffee. You can go to my office and I’ll be there in a second.”

“Alright.”

The head of the security team walked down the hallway until he found the room he needed to go and found a desk full of police files. He sat down in one of the chairs and began looking through the papers, studying the facts and the evidences. It was a murder case of a rich woman and the main suspect was her husband that couldn’t be found anywhere, which led police to believe he was a fugitive. But looking at all the information, it felt like something was missing. And after a few minutes, officer Kryoz entered the room with a mug on each hand. One of them was put close to Smitty and the law enforcer sat down next to him.

“I bet you solved thirty of them already.” He said, pulling his chair closer to the desk.

“Ha-ha, not yet but something called my attention in this one. Says here the husband can’t be found anywhere and that it is believed he killed his wife to get hold of the money for the life insurance. But it says here there is no trace of this man anywhere, which is also weird. No credit card usage, no airport cameras spotted this guy anywhere. It is also said they have a daughter. It may sound crazy, but I believe the daughter killed both her parents, made the father’s body disappear so it would seem like he was the killer, so she could get a hold of the inheritance.” Smitty said with conviction. It surprised the other as he took a sip of his coffee and set it on the table.

“Wow, I’ll surely tell the guys to keep an eye out for the daughter. Thanks man.”

“It was nothing, officer Kryoz.”

“Please, call me John.”

“Ok, John.” They both laughed and when Smitty reaches out for his coffee, still enchanted by the policeman sitting so close to him, he ended up knocking the mug down and the warm liquid fell onto his shirt. “Oh shit!”

“Let me help.” John stood up after the other did and they started to unbutton the shirt so they could get it off before it stained. But during that task, something made them stop and look at each other in the eyes. They pulled together and started kissing furiously. Smitty was pushed to a wall and felt a hand run across his exposed torso. He wanted to do that ever since he saw the officer for the first time. After a while they parted and laughed at what just took place in the office. “I think I have other stuff I want to do in my day off.”

“Something tells me I’ll enjoy it a lot.”

* * *

“Bryce! It’s so good to see you again! I heard about the party and thanks for inviting me.” Mike said after he saw the blond singer walk into the Sattelizer Photography Studio. The young star was accompanied by his manager, record producer and the bodyguard that wouldn’t leave his side for nothing. “And do I see a new face in your crew?”

“Hi Satt. And yes, I’d like you to meet my bodyguard, Ohm. He’s the man I needed in my life.” Bryce said while he had an arm around Ryan. The heavily trained agent reached his hand out and shook the one of the photographer.

“Nice to meet you.”

“You always have good looking people around you Bryce.” Mike commented seeing the handsome features and bulging muscles Ryan possessed. “Oh, well I wish I had one of those. Anyway, my darling star… They are waiting for you. Go put the outfit and the make-up and we can start.”

Bryce walked to the clothes rack and grabbed his outfit before going to change. Ryan held it for him as he undressed and gave the pieces he needed until he was fully dressed. The bodyguard was always impressed with whatever his boss wore, so seeing the blond in a purple speedo was jaw-dropping. He followed Bryce to the make-up artist and as she began her work, laughed at the drooling man.

“I’ve seen guys impressed at your looks, Bryce. But none were like this one right here.” Michelle said, putting a little bit of gloss over the soft lips of the singer. Ryan cleared his throat and tried to sugarcoat his obvious lust over the singer.

“You say that because you haven’t seen Ohm shirtless, Minx.” Bryce commented while winking at his boyfriend through the mirror. “His body can make a lesbian turn straight.”

“That I would like to see.” Michelle laughed at the joke, knowing the blond was making a reference to her sexuality. The two could see the Ryan blush at the comments.

After the make-up was ready, Bryce walked to the scenario that was built for the photoshoot and lied on the stretcher in front of the green screen. It was going to be later edited and added a pool with special effects and finalized once the photos were taken. But the photographer didn’t seem too happy as he spoke with the model agency.

“What do you mean he’s not coming? I need a model here and now! Everything is ready. I don’t care if he is sick. Well fuck you too!” Mike hung up and walked up to the blond with a desperate look in his face. “I’m sorry Bryce but we are going to have to reschedule our photoshoot to another day. Unless you have a model in that tight purple speedo of yours, we can’t do this today.”

“In fact, I do. I mean, not in my speedo, but I think I have the perfect one for the job.” Bryce smiled as he looked towards his bodyguard. Everybody followed his gaze and Ryan realized he was the one.

“What? Me? Not gonna happen.”

“C’mon… You got a banging body and a handsome face. Who would be a better one for the job than you?” Bryce complimented and he could see he was convincing the other to do it. “Please… Pretty please? You wouldn’t want to disappoint someone as adorable as me, would you?”

“Ok! I’ll do it.” As soon as Ryan said it, a lot of people ganged up on him and started preparing him for the photoshoot. He wasn’t used to the attention and now he was going to be in the cover of Bryce’s next album. He was taken to the changing room where they gave him what he had to wear. It didn’t take long for him to put it on and walk out, before being dragged to Michelle so she could finish his looks. As soon as she did, everybody agreed that he looked hot. “Let’s get this over with.”

Ryan wore an orange worker’s vest, worn-out jeans, boots and gloves while holding a sledgehammer and a yellow helmet. Since his torso was partially exposed due to the fact he wasn’t wearing any shirt underneath the vest, they sprayed water over it so it would look like some drops of sweat. Bryce instinctively licked his lips and watched his muscular bodyguard move into position. Mike then pushed Ryan into position, which was right beside the stretcher the blond was lying on.

“Ok, now the only thing you need to do is hit this wall and we take the picture.” The photographer explained and Ryan nodded at the instructions. He could do it. Shouldn’t be too hard. He had done that in the past. “Ok, everybody! Three, two, one…”

Ryan swung the sledgehammer and hit the fake wall, making some debris fall while Bryce covered his ears. The shot was taken and Mike seemed really pleased with it. It was so good that they dismissed any other trial for it. Then it hit Ryan and he walked up to the boy in swimwear and decided to question him about it.

“Bryce, just a question. What is the name of the album?”

“Why, Homewrecker of course!” The blond then gave his bodyguard a quick kiss on the lips and Ryan smiled at the response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many more surprises next chapter. Stay tuned!


	10. Bad Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted something special for the tenth chapter so here's 5000 words for your entertainment, to compensate for how long you guys have been waiting. Have fun!

Everything seemed to be per how Bryce wanted for his celebration on both his nomination and platinum award certification. Tyler was already cooking everything the blond wanted for the menu and hired a buffet to help him have it by Sunday night and to have enough to feed so many guests. Craig hired a few people to help him park all the cars that would bring the invited ones to the McQuaid mansion party. And once the photoshoot was done, Ryan and Bryce changed into their own outfits and the young singer couldn’t be more curious to see how the picture that was just taken looked like.

“Wow, Ohm… Look at you!” The blond pointed out and the bodyguard looked at the image displayed on Mike’s professional camera. In the shot, Ryan’s vascularity and muscles that he possessed in his arms shone thanks to the studio lights and the droplets that run down his pecs and abs made it look like one of those fitness magazines. As much as he had to admit Mike’s talent to capture the best angles, he couldn’t help but look at his boss and how much that purple speedo looked sexy on the blond.

“I may look good but you are a perfect twink, Brycie.” Ryan commented with a naughty grin on his face. They looked at each other with lust in their eyes and it was making the photographer a little uncomfortable.

“You know, there is a room in the back of the studio if you two…” Mike joked, stopping Ryan and Bryce from undressing themselves with their eyes, as if they didn’t do that all the time.

“Shut up, Satt. You’re such a perv.” The blond laughed and then something came into his mind. “Besides, I think Evan and Del are already using it. Can’t find them anywhere.”

* * *

In fact, the manager and the record producer were out of sight, but they were on a nearby restaurant. Jonathan said he was hungry and Evan promptly offered to pay him lunch. He wouldn’t lose any opportunity of spending some alone time with his fascination, so they both walked out of the building and decided to enjoy the dishes of the fancy establishment. The manager ordered a carbonara spaghetti while the record producer was having coq au vin. But of course, that wasn’t all. Jonathan loved when the waiter brought them a glass of wine for each and bruschetta as the entrée.

“This place is awesome, not to mention the food.” The loud one smiled as he chewed onto the delicious food

“Told you this was a nice place. Cheers.” Evan raised his glass and then Jonathan did the same and they smiled at each other. The Asian descendant built an empire in music business and he was willing to spend everything he has with the one sitting right in front of him. He’d give the manager the moon if he wanted it. Anything just to hear that lunatic, loud laugh that made Jonathan unique. “Do you think Bryce will be the next Elton John or you think he’s more like a total flop?”

“I think our Bryce is gonna be a real star. He’s got voice, charisma, he’s cute as fuck, he’s got a hot bodyguard slash boyfriend… I mean, what else would he need to be successful in his career?” Jonathan said and placed the last piece of bruschetta into his mouth.

“So, you think Ohm’s hot?”

“Who doesn’t? He and Bryce are the couple everyone imagines having sex, perfect for each other.”

“What about Evan Fong, owner of Vanoss Records? I heard he’s pretty hot.” Evan joked and it made the other smile.

“Well, he is hot. But for me he’s more than just a piece of meat. He’s unique, funny, sweet, total husband material. Anyone that dates him is like, the luckiest person in the world.” Jonathan’s words now made the record producer smile and feel his chest fill with happiness.

“Will you be my boyfriend, Jon?”

“I thought I already was…”

* * *

After leaving the studio, Bryce and Ryan went to a costume store since the blond told the guests that it was going to be a carnival themed party so he wanted people to be creative about what they would wear. And he himself wanted to cause an impact, so he picked something and kept it in secret even from the brunette that oversaw his protection, which didn’t want to choose a costume for himself, but the singer was going to convince him otherwise.

“I’m gonna be working, so I don’t need a costume.”

“C’mon, I’ll help you pick one. Besides, after the party… I was thinking maybe you and I could keep the costumes in my room… in my bed, you know… roleplay a little bit.” Bryce’s words worked like magic and in the next second, the bodyguard was fumbling through the options, trying to find something nice yet sexy, if not kinky for their first time together. He did find something that fit the profile and once they paid for them, the two walked out of the store and went straight to the radio station Bryce was invited to appear on the Chilled Hour Show. Even with all the bad publicity of the attacks, people still requested his presence on events. Ryan was a little more relaxed, for if Anderson wanted to harm the precious singer, he would have to explode the building and he was sure he didn’t have that much fire power.

Craig parked in front of the radio station and they walked inside, going to the elevator and hitting the button. Once the doors closed, Bryce jumped over his bodyguard and started kissing him, enjoying the fact that it would take a while until they got to the floor they were supposed to go. It took the brunette by surprise and he relaxed into the kiss for a few seconds before pulling the celebrity away.

“Remember the first time we were together in an elevator?” Bryce asked while wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck.

“People might be watching us.” The bodyguard warned pointing at the camera attached to the ceiling with his head. The device moved as if it was zooming on the two lovebirds to get a closer look at their act of affection.

“Let them stare. I don’t mind…” Bryce once again leaned forward and they were kissing one more time. There was so much sexual tension between the two and Ryan pushed his boss’s body against the mirrored wall, lifting one of the singer’s legs and wrapping it around his waist. Grinding against each other, the temperature inside the secluded space increased and they heard the bell ring, signaling them that they were in the desired floor. They parted and laughed at their situation before the doors opened as they walked towards the recording room.

As soon as they went inside, they could hear Bryce’s latest hit being played. The assistant took Bryce to his seat and helped him with the headphones. Ryan stood on the other side of the sound proof glass and gave his boss the thumbs up. As soon as the song ended, Chilled hit the button that played their jingle and then moved to his microphone so he could start his talk show.

“Hello America! This is your host Chilled for another great talk show and if you guys paid attention to the song that was playing just now, you should know who is our guest today! That’s right, it’s him… Bryce McQuaid. Say hi to our lovely listeners, Bryce.”

“Hi listeners.”

“And just to make sure we are not in any danger, I had this whole building surrounded by the FBI. I’m just kidding. Our defense system here is just grab a stuffed animal, get under the table and cry for mommy. But seriously though, a lot has happened with you in the past week, huh? Conveniently falling spotlights, shootout in a nightclub… What an exciting life.”

“Yes. But thanks to Ohm, the only thing I got was a sprained ankle, which was kinda my fault.”

“Haters will say it was a marketing move from Delirious so you could be on the news and get more attention brought to you.”

“Well, Del is crazy, but not that crazy. And I don’t believe that is a good way of bringing attention to yourself.”

“I totally agree. Now, I just heard you have an upcoming album called ‘Homewrecker’, a Grammy nomination and a platinum award. Congratulations on all of those!”

“Thanks, Chilled. But it wouldn’t be possible if I didn’t have such nice fans, a great manager and the best bodyguard.”

“So, it’s fair to say you two are dating.”

“Yes, we are. I think I won the lottery with Ohm.”

“Damn, I was thinking about asking you out. I’m just kidding. Ok, let’s talk with some of our listeners now. Some might have a few questions for you. Hello? You’re live on the show.”

_“Hi, I’m Meghan. I just wanted to tell Bryce he is so sweet! Not to mention I love his voice. Can’t wait for the upcoming album.”_

“Thank you, Meghan. Means a lot to know you are such a lovely person.” Bryce answered her with honesty.

“Next one. You are live.” Chilled said.

_“Ah! I can’t believe I’m live! I love you Brycie! Ok, hum, do you plan on going on a tour anytime soon?”_

“Thanks for your question. Yes, Del has been talking about that with me but nothing’s been set yet. Probably will have more information about it in a month or two.”

“Ok, last one. You are live.” Chilled said but as soon as he answered the call, they could hear a heavy breathing and it took everyone by surprise. “Hello?”

_“You will pay for everything you did to me, Bryce McQuaid.”_

Just then, the lights went out. The whole building was involved in darkness. Chilled tried every button and talking to his team so they could restore the energy back. But they were as clueless to what happened as much as he was. Ryan on the other side knew exactly who it was. Anderson. So not wanting to take any risk, he pulled his phone out to lighten his way into the sound proof nursery.

“Chilled, call the security. I’m taking Bryce out of here.” The brunette said taking his boss’s hand.

“Take the stairs on the end of the hallway.”

“Ok, thanks.” Ryan then took the singer to the directions he was given in the dark. “Careful with where you step.”

Bryce followed his hero and they went past the door that led to the stairs which were lightened by emergency lights. As soon as they started to descend the steps, the bodyguard stopped in his tracks. He told Bryce to be quiet and looking down in the middle of the handrails. There were a few men coming up and he knew it had to be Anderson’s hitmen. Ryan then took the blond upstairs, who didn’t understand why they were going that way.

“Ohm, I don’t think there is an exit through here.” Bryce asked trying to follow his savior. The other didn’t answer and kept going until they were on the roof. Ryan kicked the door open and could see the antenna which was also off. He looked around and there was a team of guys in parachutes on the edge of the building. He saw a spare one on the floor. What are the odds? He took it in his hands and started putting it on.

“Hey man, that’s not yours!” One of the guys said, angry at the bodyguard. But as soon as he saw the pistol attached to Ryan’s waist, he backed away. “It’s fine, you can have it.”

“Oh no. I’m not gonna jump.” Bryce stated, shaking in fear for having to go down a thirty-story building that way.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I-I do, but I’m scared.”

“Just close your eyes and hold onto me.” Bryce then held Ryan by wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and his legs around the waist. “Hope to do that later but without any clothes on.”

“Terrible time for a joke, Ohm.” Just then, the bodyguard jumped of the building which made the blond scream and hold onto the muscular body tighter. After a few seconds of freefall, Ryan opened the parachute. With a jolt, they were now gliding over the roads and the older guided them to the floor in safety. “I think I’m gonna die… No, I’m gonna throw up, then I’m gonna die.”

The brunette laughed at it, but on the inside, he was a little tense. Anderson wasn’t gonna give up so soon. They may be safe, but seemed like he would have to deal with that lunatic as soon as possible or every time Bryce was in public he would get attacked. But as soon as he saw the limousine, he set it as destination and soon enough they landed beside it.

“Hey Mini, think you can take us back to the mansion?”

* * *

“You are really full of surprises, Smii7y.” John said as they both stared at the ceiling while laying side by side on the double bed, trying to catch their breath and sweating profusely after spending the whole afternoon exploring each other’s bodies. “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone with that much… stamina.”

“Well, it’s all because of you.” They laughed and John moved on top of his lover, straddling him before giving him a steamy kiss. Just then the head of the security team heard his phone buzzing on the bedside table. He reached out, still deep into the kiss and with eyes closed, trying to grab the device. Once he did, he brought it close and parted the kiss, looking at the message on his screen. “Oh, look… Costume party tomorrow at Bryce’s mansion. Wanna come?”

“That is a very dirty question.” John laughed while kissing the exposed neck. Anthony laughed at the ambiguous inquiry that came out of his mouth.

“Not what I meant! I’m asking if you want to accompany me.”

“Sure, I love costume parties. I think I have the perfect thing for you to wear then.” John’s words caught the other by surprise, curious to see what he had in mind.

* * *

“So, already have your costume for Bryce’s party tomorrow night?” Evan asked, trying to delay his goodbye to his boyfriend. They stood at the doorstep of the McQuaid household, sharing soft kisses and hugs now that they were officially together.

“Who do you think you speaking to? I’m always prepared for a good party, especially when they need a certain type of attire. What about you? I want to be impressed when I see yours.” Jonathan caressed the dark hair of his boyfriend and the motivation made the record producer be eager to buy the best costume he could find.

“Oh, you will be impressed.” Evan affirmed and they heard the gates opening, before the limousine drove past them and stopped in front of the mansion. Once the rear passenger door opened, a very angry Bryce walked out.

“I am not gonna cancel my party, Ohm! I don’t care if a fucking lunatic is trying to kill me! Nobody’s gonna ruin my mood.” The blond yelled walking up the stairs with Ryan following him. “I swear to God this is gonna make me go paranoid…”

“I should be going. Seems like your Elton John needs you more than me right now. See you tomorrow night, babe.” With one last kiss, Evan entered his Lamborghini and drove off.

“Bryce, just shut up before I make you. Go to your room. I’ll talk to Ohm.” Jonathan ordered and when his client was about to reply, the manager interrupted him. “Now, Bryce.”

“You gotta tell him to cancel the party. Anderson tried again while we were in the radio station.” Ryan reported once the singer was out of sight. “He turned off the energy, we had to parachute off the building. We gotta cancel the party before he hits us here.”

“Wait, did you say you parachuted off the building?”

“Are you even listening? This party can’t happen! We can’t underestimate Anderson.”

“Ohm, this house will be full of security. I planned this house so nobody could try to get in. Besides, hiring you was one of the best things I ever did in my life. I know while you are around, no harm could come to him.” Jonathan might have a point, but Ryan was still unsure if they should risk. “Look, this is Bryce’s moment. He’s been dreaming about this since he was a kid. Even though I think he will have a lot in his career, don’t take this from him.”

Ryan knew it was dangerous but the manager was right. He did save Bryce so far, so why not let the young singer shine for a night? If he stood beside the angelic looking boy during the whole party, they should be fine. Officer Kryoz did say that the chances of getting Anderson would increase if Bryce was in the open, but the fear of anything happening to the only person he could ever love made his heart skip a beat. So, deciding there was not much he could do to avoid the upcoming celebration, he walked inside and upstairs to the master bedroom, only to find Bryce looking out of the window, clearly upset because of the conversation they had on the way back home. He walked up to the blond and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind before placing a kiss on the back of his head.

“I talked to Delirious, and even though I think we shouldn’t go forward with this party…” As Ryan spoke, the singer turned around so he could face the older one. “I’d be more than glad to stay by your side and in my costume in front of all the guests while we all celebrate your success.”

“Thank you, Ohm!” Bryce hugged his bodyguard tightly. “You have no idea how much this means to me. I really want this to be perfect. And it will just be perfect because you will be there with me. Since you said you are gonna be beside me all the way, let’s start now. It’s getting late and I’d like to cuddle with you.”

“Anything for you, blondie.” Ryan kissed the singer’s hands and they smiled to each other before undressing themselves to their underwear and getting on the bed and taking their position over the mattress and pulling the cover over their bodies. With a goodnight kiss, they drifted to sleep.

* * *

“I told you it was a bad idea to try to get him in the radio station!” Anderson slammed his fist on the table, unpleased at his hitman taking actions behind his back. “My plan was better. The party will be perfect. And that stupid guard won’t be there to stop us.”

“It was fun to scare the little fag.” The assassin said calmly, not worried about anything. “Besides, the party is still gonna happen so stop worrying so much.”

“We just can’t take any more risks. If police suspect I’m still around, we will be in every watch list of the country. In other words, we’re dead!” The vindictive man yelled and walked towards the young man sitting across the table. “You are taking this personally, aren’t you? Just because that bodyguard is smarter than you?”

“He just got lucky.” The hitman brought a hand over his shoulder, covering the scar that was there thanks to the knife Ryan threw on him in the nightclub. “You may have your fun with the fag, but I want to show that stupid Rambo that I am way ahead of him.”

“Just don’t do anything stupid. If this operation fails because of your hurt ego, I will personally make sure you pay for it. Is that clear?”

“Yeah, clear as water, dad.”

* * *

The next day was pretty much full of preparative for the big celebration. Jonathan made sure everything was in their due place like the DJ booth, tables for Tyler’s buffet… Everything had to be perfect for the boy he had legal guardianship. He had been just like a big brother for the singer, the family he needed after his parents were brutally murdered. So, it was fair to say that the manager didn’t measure his efforts to make the blond boy’s dreams come true. Even though he worried a lot, now that Ryan was around, he knew he was in good hands. It had to be a remarkable night, which means Jonathan didn’t care about how much money was spent.

When the night came, everything was set. While the security team was also invited to the party, a new security team was hired along with a bartender and a parking valet, so Craig could enjoy the party and not worry about the guests and their cars. The DJ started playing the loud music and people started to arrive, mesmerized with the decoration. Ryan walked into the master room, in his forest ranger outfit and saw his boss was still in his casual clothes.

“Bryce, the guests are here already. Aren’t you gonna come down?” He questioned the blond, who smiled at his bodyguard in his costume.

“In a minute, Ohm. I just gotta change and I’ll be right out. Minx will help me prepare.” Bryce replied in front of the full-length mirror with his make-up artist and friend opening her bag and taking everything she needed. The brunette stepped closer until he was in front of his boss.

“I was thinking about giving this to you later, but I think this is a good moment.” Ryan then took a necklace with an amethyst in the shape of a heart hanging from it. “It belonged to my grandma and she gave it to me when I was a teenager, telling me to put this on the one I cared about the most. So, I am gonna put this on you. Just know that whenever you wear this, you will always have me.”

“Oh, thanks Ohm. It’s so beautiful.” Bryce said and turned around, so his bodyguard could put it on him, clearly touched by his actions. Once it was done, he looked at himself and smiled before pulling Ryan into another hug. “I’ll never take it off.”

“Good, now hurry up before people start asking where you are.” With a peck on the lips, the brunette walked out.

Walking downstairs, he realized his longtime friend could come to the party. Luke was dressed as some sort of a one-eyed devil. So, he walked up to him and gave him a punch on the arm.

“Ohm, good to see you bud. Thanks for the invite. So, I guess it was a great thing to talk to you about this job. You seem to be doing ok now. More than ok, really.” The bearded one pointed out for he was aware of his friend’s latest love interest.

“That’s true. Bryce better than anything. While the other times I had to protect people because I was paid to, this time I am not gonna let anything happen to him.” Ryan smiled as they walked to the bar and ordered a drink.

“Well, I’m happy for you dude. To Ohmwrecker and Bryce McQuaid.” They touched glasses and drank, looking around at the party and the costumes. Jonathan was dressed as Jason but with a blue hoodie, while Evan was in an expensive costume of Night Owl.

“So, impressed yet?” The record producer questioned as he leant against a wall and pulled the manager close.

“Yeah, you look great. I love the fake muscles.” Jonathan joked, running his hands over his boyfriend’s torso.

“Hey, they not fake. This is all me, babe.”

“I guess I’ll have to take that off later to see if you are telling the truth.”

“You can’t. Nobody can know my secret identity.”

“Then I guess you shouldn’t be here with Jason”

“A hero and a villain in love.”

“Quel dommage…”

“Quel dommage…” Evan pulled Jonathan for a kiss and they laughed at their situation. A few feet away from them, Anthony and John were getting themselves a glass of the fruit punch.

“It’s so nice to see you like that. Didn’t know if my patrol uniform would fit.” The officer pointed out as he looked at his lover dressed as a patrolman while he was in a simple suit.

“Role reversal, is that what we are doing?” Anthony questioned, soon realizing he let out another ambiguous sentence.

“You are really kinky, aren’t you?” Before the other could answer, John was already kissing him. While they enjoyed themselves, Craig, dressed as Mario tried to convince Tyler, who had pig mask to stop avoiding people from getting the cupcakes.

“Let them eat, or did you cook them so people could just stare?” The chauffer asked while watching his boyfriend slap the hands of everyone who tried to get a sweet.

“It’s for dessert. And yes, I’d like if they just stared at it.”

“So, I guess it would be fair if you could just look at me, and not touch at all, right?”

“Who wants a cupcake?”

After that was settled, people were waiting for their host. So, when the lights went down a little and the beat stopped, they all looked at the top of the staircase where the spotlights pointed to. The beat started again and Bryce appeared in an extremely revealing bunny costume. He had the ears, the necklace Ryan gave him, cuff sleeves where the only thing he wore in his upper body and on his lower one he wore a speedo with the bunny tail behind it and a pair of ankle high sneakers, all in a bright purple tone, and everybody admired the boy descend the steps, especially the bodyguard.

“Nice way to make an entrance, but how did you know I love bunnies?” Ryan asked once the blond was in front of him.

“Everybody loves bunnies. Just wanted to see if you were into bestiality.”

“For you, blondie, I’m into anything.”

“Good answer.” With that they kissed and Evan popped the champagne bottle that he had in his hands. Just then, Bryce’s favorite song started playing and he parted the kiss. “Oh, I love this song! Come on, let’s dance…”

The blond dragged his boyfriend to the dancefloor and they moved to the beat before everybody else joined the two. Ryan was maybe overreacting. Everything was going fine, so he could relax a little. But he spoke too soon for he saw a suspicious figure moving with the corner of his eye to the back of the DJ booth. Deciding it was enough reason to follow him, Ryan walked after him and when he did, he couldn’t find anyone. And unfortunately, he also didn’t notice a man coming down from the ceiling right behind him and hitting him in the head, making him fall on the floor unconscious.

“Hey, your boyfriend told me to give you this.” A waiter said in Bryce’s ear and handed him a piece of paper. The blond thanked him and walked out of the dancefloor to read the note.

_‘Waiting for you in the master suite. Love, Ohm.’_

Bryce smiled and ran upstairs. He didn’t care if the house was full of people and they could get caught anytime, but it was their time. He slowly walked past the double doors and looked around in the dark room for his lover.

“Where’s my favorite ranger? I’m an endangered species so I need protection…” He said out loud, hoping his bodyguard would come out from his hiding spot, but when the doors were slammed shut, he jumped in fright and looked behind him, to find two men in stealth suits walking towards him. He moved his gaze left and right and noticed more men appeared, surrounding him.

“Well, we finally meet again, Bryce McQuaid.” Anderson said looking straight into the scared boy’s blue eyes.

“Who… Who are you?”

“Oh, that is not very nice. Don’t you remember me? I used to be a good friend to your parents.”

“Gordon Anderson? No, you were arrested.”

“Not anymore. And I am here to get what your parents took from me.” With that he slapped the singer across the face, making him fall onto the floor. “We are going for a trip and not even your bodyguard will be able to do anything to stop me.”

A black bag was put over Bryce’s head and they tied his wrists together, before taking him outside the window. A helicopter appeared beside it and they carried the young one inside. In a few seconds, they were gone and the blond could only hope Ryan would save him, like he did all those other times. The brunette was coming to his senses, still behind the DJ booth when Luke found him there.

“Ohm? Wake up!”

“What happened? Where’s Bryce?” Before he got his answer, he rushed upstairs and walked into the room where Evan and Jonathan stared at the bunny ears from their client’s costume with sad looks on their faces. Ryan took it in his hands and tried to fight the tears that began to form in his eyes because of his failure in protecting his boss. “I’ll find you Bryce. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mean to stop here. Next chapter will be full of action as well. Thanks for all the kudos and the comments!


	11. Fire And Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Just WOW! 160+ kudos! That's just insane! Thank you all that take time to leave one that lovely heart to this story! :D
> 
> Speaking of lovely things, check out the artwork king-draws made for this story:  
> http://king-draws.tumblr.com/post/157688405359/hey-hum-i-love-your-work-and-i-wouldnt-ask  
> Be sure to follow this awesome artist on Tumblr! 
> 
> Anyway, you guys are probably wanting another chapter, so here you go! I think I have a soft spot for damsel in distress Bryce and savior Ohmwrecker #gottaloveramboohm XD Hope you guys enjoy!

“I don’t care if it is a breach of contract, I can’t do anything if Bryce is missing! Well fuck you too!” Jonathan slammed the phone on the hook.

“Delirious, there is a lot of reporters outside. They are asking if you gonna give a press conference.” Lui questioned his frustrated boss who run his fingertips over his forehead.

“Tell these motherfuckers to take their microphones and shove them…” Before the manager could finish his sentence, Evan interrupted him.

“Calm down, Jon. Lui, tell them there won’t be a press conference. Go see if officer Kryoz got in touch with the police.” The record producer said while massaging Jonathan’s shoulders while his boyfriend sunk into the cushion of his chair. Just then, Ryan entered the room.

“Ohm! Next time I don’t listen to any of your advices again, punch me in the face, will you?” Jonathan was clearly desperate and he had the reason to be. “Please, tell me you have a plan to bring Bryce back…”

“I need to use your computer.”

“Hum… Sure, go ahead.”

Jonathan and Evan made room so Ryan could get to the computer. He put a flash drive into the USB port and started typing his password. In the screen, the world map could be seen and the phrase ‘calculating coordinates’ next to a loading signal. The map was zoomed in several times until it showed a satellite view of an abandoned warehouse.

“I got you, Anderson!” Ryan cheered and then sent the location to the GPS of the armored Mercedes-Benz. “The necklace I gave Bryce has a microchip in it, that means he is inside that warehouse.”

“Are you sure? Nobody lives in that area for years.”

“And that is exactly what he wants us to think. I’m going after Bryce. You’ll be able to monitor me through this program. Try to get the police to that place as soon and as quietly as possible. Can’t believe I fell for the oldest trick in the world.” Just as Ryan said it, they received a skype call. They looked at each other before Jonathan answered the unidentified number and putting the call on the flat screen on the wall in front of the desk and all they could see was a man pointing the camera towards his own face.

_“Greetings, my friends! How are you?”_

“Anderson, where’s Bryce? He better not be hurt!” The bodyguard yelled at the device, frustrated for not being able to do anything from where he stood.

 _“Oh, he’s here.”_ The vindictive man then moved the camera towards the singer who was tied to a chair, with his arms behind his back, probably tied by the wrists and looking down before Anderson lifted his head by the chin. _“Say hello to your friends, McQuaid.”_

 _“Ohm?”_ The singer’s voice was weak and he had a split lip, the blood that ran down from the corner of his mouth was lightened by the tears that mixed with it.

“Brycie, you ok? I’m coming for you babe!” Ryan was now furious. Not only Anderson made Bryce cry, but he was also physically hurt, especially on such angelic face.

 _“I-I’m scared, Ohm… I don’t know where I am and, and they said they will kill me if…”_ Bryce’s speech was interrupted by a large, calloused hand slapping him in the face and the camera was brought back to Anderson. Right then, Ryan started grunting in anger and his hands turned into fists.

_“Ok, enough sentimentalism. Let’s talk business, Delirious. I want you to transfer ten million dollars to my offshore account. You have 24 hours to send the money or your little client will pay, but with his life. Time’s running, I would try to be fast if I were you, and gladly, I’m not. Au revoir.”_

“Oh, no, you don’t!” Once the call ended, Jonathan stood up, grabbed the paperweight and threw it at the television, making the screen break and taking the others by surprise. Then he turned his gaze to the bodyguard who was taken by his ire. “Kill Anderson if you need to. Do what you like with him. Drown him for all I care! But I want Bryce brought back as soon as possible!”

Ryan stormed out of the office and went upstairs. He then entered his room and took a big gun case from under his bed. Once he opened it, he could see a pistol, cartridges, a crossbow, a carbine rifle, a combat knife, a blowgun, scopes, silencers and flashlights… Anderson messed with the wrong man. If it was war that he wanted, he would have it. He then went to his wardrobe and pulled out his camo outfit. Quickly putting it on and looking at himself in the mirror, he used his two fingers to make traces on each cheek before tying a grey headband with the Ω symbol on it around his forehead. He strapped a harness around his torso, so he could place all the ammunition he needed.

Without a shirt, with camouflage pants and combat boots, he went back to his gun case and took the crossbow and after putting its strap over his head, the tossed it so it was hanging from his back. He attached his pistol, the blowgun and a few grenades to his belt. Buddy saw his owner strut out of the room, with a deadly look. The loyal dog followed him down the steps and watched from the front door of the mansion, the bodyguard enter the Mercedes-Benz and drive off as fast as the powerful engine would allow. Once he passed the front gates, he hit the call button on the console located on the dashboard, connecting him to someone he hasn’t spoken in a while.

_“Agent SeaNanners speaking.”_

“Ohmwrecker here.”

_“Ohm, dude! It’s been a while. Cartoonz told me about Bryce. If you need anything, just say it.”_

“Good. Think you can get me an air ride?”

_“Easy peasy my friend. The general loves you, so you can have anything you want. Just go to the military base and a CH-47 will be waiting for you. Good luck!”_

“Thanks, man!”

He hung up and stepped on the gas, driving straight to his destination. He still hasn’t forgiven himself for not avoiding all this. But he would take this tragedy and turn it into an opportunity. He wasn’t going to let Anderson get away after what he did to Bryce and that was something Ryan had to take care alone. All that he learned during his training would come in handy in this case. But he knew Anderson wouldn’t kill the singer for he was more useful for him alive, otherwise he wouldn’t have asked for the money. Now, all that was left is get past the security around the warehouse, get Bryce and avoid anything from happening to him again. After an hour, he reached the military base. People greeted him with respect and admiration before he could drive to the airstrip. Once he did, a CH-47 was already hovering above his car and four agents strapped the chains to the bumpers of the car.

_“Thought you have forgotten about us, Ohm.”_

“Mex! They couldn’t have assigned me a better pilot.”

_“You owe me and the guys a drink after you rescue Bryce.”_

“It’s a promise.”

They flew for over five hours until the base that was located the nearest to the warehouse Bryce was being kept hostage and once the four wheels of the Mercedes-Benz hit the ground and the chains had been unstrapped, Ryan was back to driving as fast as possible to his destination. The sun was already shinning. He looked at the clock. 17 hours left available to rescue Bryce.

It didn’t take long for him to see the ‘restricted area’ sign on a tall net fence, that clearly surrounded the whole area. He got out of the car and climbed the fence before jumping down on the other side. Using the furtive tactic, he walked close to the warehouse. Crouching behind a bush, he could see four guys on each corner of the building. The helicopter they used to take Bryce there was on a hill nearby. He would need to take care of that so they wouldn’t have a chance to escape.

While crouched, he noticed there were two hitmen making rounds while holding powerful rifles, talking to each other and going in Ryan’s direction. He had to find a better hiding spot. So, he quickly moved to under a tree before climbing it and stood on a branch, looking down at the two men and listening to their conversation.

“How long do we have to stay here? I could use a fucking drink.”

“Calm down, you will be well paid in the end and you’ll buy as much booze as you want.”

Ryan then waited a little and watched them light a cigarette each. After a few seconds until he was sure they were unaware of any threat and dropped down, grabbing both their heads and pushing them against one another. The impact made them both fall onto the ground, clearly unconscious. He hid the bodies behind the bush and crouched as well.

“Two guys down, four more to go.” He whispered to himself and grabbed one of the hitman’s walkie-talkie. “Hey man, can you come over here? I think I saw something.”

_“You’re such a coward! Fine, we’re coming.”_

The guy he spoke to and another agent walked towards the wired fence but when he got there, Ryan, still behind the bush, took a blowgun and placed two syringes into it for each target. He puffed out his cheeks and blew into the pipe, hitting the first guy on the neck, making him fall on the ground unconsciously and quickly repeating the process so the other man wouldn’t notice and call for reinforcements.

Now he needed to get two more and then it would be just him and Anderson to deal with and bring the one he loves back to safety. This time he would need to take one guy at a time. So, he decided to take down the one on the left side of the warehouse. He sneaked behind him and when the agent turned around he received a kick to the side of his face and fell onto the floor.

Unfortunately, he didn’t expect to the other guard to see him, and as they looked at each other for a few seconds, the guy went to grab his walkie-talkie, but Ryan reached backwards and took hold of his crossbow, pointing it towards the enemy who stopped in his tracks.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The bodyguard warned and the man smiled before bringing the device closer to his face. That was when the brunette shot the arrow. The agent closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again and noticed the arrow wasn’t lodged in any part of his body.

“Ha, you missed!”

“I didn’t aim at you.” With that, the man saw that the walkie-talkie wasn’t in his hand anymore. Looking back, he saw it stuck to the wall by the arrow that was shot. And when he turned back at the intruder, he was surprised with a fist covering his field of vision before he was knocked down by the punch. Right then, he heard his phone buzzing. Looking at the screen, he realized it was Jonathan, so he didn’t wait any longer to answer it.

_“Ohm, I received another call from Anderson. Suspicions are mounting. He asked why the money is not in his account yet and told me that if we take any longer, he will start taking it out on Bryce. Anderson can’t escape. I want the job done quick, can you do it?”_

“You mean kill him? I wasn’t planning on…”

_“You gotta do it! He must pay for what he’s caused. Do it any way you want… Poison him. Drown him. Bash him on the head. Got any chloroform? I don’t care how you kill that old creep. Just do it and do it now!”_

With that, Jonathan hung up. Ryan then remembered his training, and how he did have to kill in rare occasions. But he always looked for another option other than a blood bath. As much as he wanted to see Anderson buried, never to be seen again or harm his blondie. There was one last thing he needed to deal with before entering the warehouse. So, he walked towards the helicopter and grabbed a grenade. After pulling the pin, he threw it over its direction and hid behind the wall. An explosion soon followed and the chopper was in flames while bits of it flew everywhere. The noise clearly called Anderson’s attention who grabbed his walkie-talkie and tried calling his guards.

“What is going on out there? Someone answer me! Shit…”

“Ohm…” Bryce whispered smiling, knowing his hero was there for him. But then he felt Anderson grab him by the hair.

“What did you do, you fucking bitch? Doesn’t matter. I’ll make you pay for that!”

“Get your hands off him!” Ryan yelled from the gate of the warehouse with his crossbow pointed at the man he hated the most. Anderson seemed to be taken by surprise, but did what he was told. “Now, I want you to give me a good reason to not get an arrow right into your fucking skull.”

“Because my son is right behind you and he’d kill you and your boss.” It was then that Ryan felt the end of the silencer against his back. He raised his hands and stood there watching Anderson laugh while Bryce seemed scared at what might happen. “Didn’t thought you’d be so stupid to fall for the same trick twice. You may have get past my guys, but you don’t fool me.”

“Drop your weapon, hot shot.” The hitman said and Ryan let go of his crossbow.

“I may have fallen for it, but then I wouldn’t be able to do this.” The bodyguard then quickly turned around and took hold of the man’s arm and fought with him so he would let of the weapon in his hand. It fired a couple of times, but it only hit a red barrel that contained flammable liquid. As it began to pour down onto the warehouse floor, a third shot lightened it and the fire began to quickly spread over the place. “Shit…”

Ryan then hit his elbow against the hitman’s stomach, and he finally let go of the pistol, before he kicked it away from his reach and started throwing punches at him until he was on the floor, unable to fight any longer. The fire now began to go up the walls, and Anderson, unarmed and caring only about his safety, ran towards the exit, but before he did, Ryan took hold of his crossbow one more time and shot it at him which hit him in the leg. Anderson yelled in pain but could get out. The brunette grunted in frustration for not catching him before he escaped, but he had more important things to care about, so he ran towards the chair in the center of the room and untied the rope around Bryce’s wrists and ankles, helping him get onto his feet.

“I knew you’d come to rescue me.” The singer held onto his hero.

“Nobody messes with my bunny.” Ryan said back and they both saw a piece of the rafter fall beside them. There was no exit other than the small opening on the roof that could be accessed by the rusted ladder that led to it. “We need to get out of here. Up the ladder.”

Bryce nodded and they started climbing to their salvation. Ryan followed his boss and noticed Anderson’s son coming back to his senses and getting desperate because of the amount of fire around him. He quickly got up and ran for the ladder himself. More rafters could be seen crumbling down. Bryce was already out and was soon followed by Ryan. But just as the hitman placed his hands on the last step, the whole ladder unhooked from the roof due to the amount of rust on it. The bodyguard noticed and reached down, grabbing onto the hand of the assassin. He grunted and tried to pull him up. The blond was holding onto Ryan’s ankles, for the brunette’s upper half was inside the hole on the roof, trying to avoid the other from falling. Unfortunately, their hands began to slip and the inevitable happened, with the hitman dropping onto the flames that were everywhere inside the space of the warehouse.

“NO!” Ryan exclaimed, watching the man fall to his death. He then pulled himself out of the opening in the roof and grabbed Bryce by the hand, getting him out of the danger zone. “Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof…”

They jumped off and landed on the dusty land before taking off running as far as possible from that place. Then they heard the loud explosion behind them because of the fire reaching the other barrels. Ryan used his body as a shield for Bryce’s until the danger of the ball of fire that the warehouse turned into was gone. They looked behind them and saw nothing but a pile of rubble and smoke. Then sirens could be heard from the police cruisers and followed by a limousine that was being conducted by Craig. Once it stopped, the rear passenger door opened, revealing the worried manager holding a bottle of water and a robe for his client so he could compose himself. After Bryce was dressed and hydrated, Evan helped him get inside the car.

“Did you kill Anderson?” Jonathan asked Ryan.

“No. I was only able to get an arrow to his leg. His son died in the explosion though.” The bodyguard was upset for not being able to save him.

“You did your best, Ohm. All that matters is that Bryce is safe and that is thanks to you. I repeat what I said before. He is really lucky to have you around. We'll get that son of a bitch.” Jonathan placed a hand on the strong shoulder of his employee and smiled at the professionalism Ryan possessed. “Now, let’s go home. I think we all need a rest after this.”

They all entered the limousine and drove off back to Bryce’s mansion while the officers arrested the agents that were knocked out by the bodyguard. It was a long trip so Ryan offered his shoulder and chest as a mattress for the young singer to rest on. They all feared Anderson would be back, but they were sure he wouldn’t try anything so soon. Once they were in front of the mansion, they could see all the reporters screaming Bryce’s name, trying to get his attention and possibly an interview. But the car drove past them and the gates, stopping right in front of the house. Jonathan helped him out and upstairs while Ryan was glad that the blond was back to safety.

“You’ll take a bath. An interminable soak, scented with lavender, followed by a nap submerged in feather pillows and satin sheets…” The manager said as he and his client disappeared.

Buddy came to greet his owner. He was picked up and licked Ryan’s face, always happy to see him back home. Then, the brunette went to take a shower, getting the dirt of the job from his body. Once he was out, he put on a clean pair of boxers and while drying his hair, he walked into the master bedroom where Jonathan was finishing putting Bryce to bed. The manager placed a kiss on his client’s forehead and winked at the bodyguard before leaving the room.

“Come on, what are you waiting for? Join me...” Bryce told his hero who smiled and got on the bed himself. But as he was about to cuddle with the younger, he was straddled by the angelic looking boy.

“Brycey, what are you doing?”

“I want to repay you for saving my life so many times.”

“I was just doing my…”

“Please, I really want to do this.” Bryce shushed the bodyguard and then began to kiss the exposed skin to the man he admired and couldn’t live without from now on. Tyler was right when he said there wouldn’t be any other who would do any of the things Ryan has done for him. But now it was his time to make the older one be on the receiving end. So, traveling southwards, he pressed his lips against the body he wanted to explore and hear the pleasure cries as he made love to the man he was devoted to and loved more than anything in the universe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all for now but there will be much more on the next chapter. Be sure to check my other stories if you haven't already and I see you all later!


	12. Lie to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twist time! I know it might seem a little forced, but it's all part of what I have planned for this story.

Bryce woke up feeling like he was in heaven, considering a few hours before that he was being held captive by the man who had his parents murdered and all because of money. Although it was depressing, knowing he had Ryan there for him was better than anything he could have asked for, not to mention that being able to enjoy a love-making with the one that saved his life more than once in just a week had been pretty much perfect. But something didn’t feel right. As he rested his head against his bodyguard’s chest, he could notice the other was tense.

“Something amiss?” He questioned the brunette who silently got up from the huge bed and started dressing himself.

“This shouldn’t have happened.”

“What… What are you talking about?” Bryce was confused at the sudden change in the behavior of the older one. He waited for a response, but the other was still quiet and now looked out of the window. “Ohm?”

“I’m your bodyguard, not another one of your fucking toys! My instructor always told me to never get involved with who you working for, and this is exactly what happened… Look at you, you’re a celebrity. I’m your employee and that is all I’m gonna be from now on. I don’t know if it was this place that made me lose my focus or whatever, but I won’t make the same mistake again.” Ryan’s words hit the singer straight in his heart.

“So, that is what I am to you, huh? A mistake?” Bryce was now furious. His lower body was still under the covers while he looked at the man that gave him everything and now was taking it all away. “Look at me when I am talking to you!”

The sudden change of tone in the singer’s speech made the brunette turn his head from the landscape he was looking at through the glass and move his gaze to the most beautiful being he had ever had the luck to meet. It did hurt to make Bryce feel like that, but they had a contract. He wasn’t paid to screw his boss. And so, looking at each other, they remained, the blond still waiting for an answer from Ryan, but since the bodyguard wasn’t going to say anything, he decided to break the silence.

“I can’t believe you can be such an asshole! All we’ve been through this past week was one of the best days of my life just because you were there with me!” By coincidence or whatever reason, dark clouds started to appear in the sky as Bryce got angrier. “But, if you think this is just a mistake, a waste of time… Then say you don’t love me while looking in my eyes.”

Ryan had to do it. It was for the sake of both. He should never take the advantage of using his position of being so close to his boss to start a relationship that would probably never work. So, he took all the strength he could gather in his system and channeled it to tell the biggest lie he has ever told anyone in his life.

“I don’t love you, Bryce…” He could swear he saw the younger’s eyes lose their shine. But it was for their own good. Then he watched the blond purse his lips and look outside the window, trying to fight his tears.

“Get out of my room.” Bryce ordered through gritted teeth. When Ryan opened his mouth to say something, the other didn’t allow him to. “Get out!”

A lightning stroke nearby and it started to rain. The brunette made his way past the double doors of the room and waited there for his next order. That was his job so he would do it like the professional he was. Hopefully it would make him more aware of the dangers that could come to harm his boss, although it felt like he was the one that hurt him the most by what he just said to the blond. And when the doors opened, revealing Bryce already dressed, he tried to maintain his composure and followed the other as he went downstairs and into the kitchen, where Tyler awaited.

“It’s good to know you’re safe at home again, master Bryce.” The cook greeted his boos, who didn’t say anything. “So, hum… Can I get you anything?”

The blond, still silent, opened the cabinet and pulled a box of Cheerios and filled the bowl that was over the table with the sugary breakfast meal. Then, he took a bottle of tequila and poured it over the cereal, making both Ryan and Tyler widen their eyes in surprise. Spoonful after spoonful of the unusual mix went inside the singer’s mouth, gulping it down.

“Are you ok, master Bryce?”

“Oh, I’m fine… It’s not like someone made me feel like shit after we fucked last night. I am totally fine.” The irony in the younger’s voice was the answer to Tyler’s question. But what surprised Ryan was the way the cook’s expression changed and he looked straight at the bodyguard with fury. He wasn’t counting with the fact that he would probably be hated by all his co-workers in that mansion and they had a reason to be. Jonathan hired them as soon as Bryce started rising to stardom and they all adopted the blond as a family member that needed protection and love, so they worked together to make his life good, since the loss of his parents. “Can you tell Mini to get my car ready? I need to have a word with Del.”

“Right away, master Bryce.” As soon as the singer left the room, Tyler pushed Ryan against the wall. “What the fuck, man? Have you lost your mind? Did you break up with him?”

“I had my reasons to. I don’t expect you to understand.”

“You’re right. I don’t. I can’t imagine why you would do that to such sweet boy. What are you thinking? I have never seen him as happy as I did when you walked into this house. And you know why? Because he found someone that he could count on, he could trust and protect him like he hasn’t been since his parents were murdered. But this time he could not only feel all those things he lost when they were gone, but he had found someone he dreamed of spending the rest of his life with that was not interested in his money and fame like all his past lovers. Whatever good you think you’re doing to him, I don’t accept it. Because I know you love that piece of heaven. But if you keep this up, just be aware that your presence in this house is going to be really hard to bear.” Tyler’s words couldn’t be more truthful, but Ryan was doing it out of love. He wanted Bryce to have the best protection he could have and that would be damaged if they kept their relationship. “Now get out of here before I make you the dinner menu.”

With that last sentence, the brunette walked out of the kitchen while he could see the singer storm out of Jonathan’s office and move to the front door before opening it and slamming it behind him once he was outside. Ryan sighed. Bryce had the right to be angry at him, but he was young and he’d forget it with time. At least he hoped so, because it was awful to be responsible for that. So, trying to find courage to face what would probably be the longest day of his life, he also walked outside. But when he did, he saw Bryce get onto the driver seat of his Porsche. The blond was already turning the engine on so Ryan rand as fast as he could and opened the door, pulling his boss out of it, both standing in the rain.

“What the fuck, Bryce? Jesus, I just watched you drink booze with cereal, which means you can’t drive! Do I really have to protect you from yourself?”

“That is your job, isn’t it how you always say? So, shut up and do it. You are being paid for it!”

“Yes, I am. And I won’t let you do stupid things like these. It’s not because you got no parents that you can behave like a fucking kid!” Once those words left Ryan’s lips, he realized what he said. Bryce was staring blankly at him, clearly hurt by his words. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“Oh, I know exactly what you meant. Don’t worry though. This kid is not gonna give you any more trouble.” The blond then walked to the other side of the car and got inside. Ryan just made everything worse. He wished he could take back everything he said and be back to loving the blond like he did during their first night together. “Just take me to Vanoss Records… And I’d appreciate if you didn’t say anything to me ever again.”

Ryan got inside the car and drove off to their destination. The ride until there was silent as a cemetery at midnight. Bryce looked out of the window while Ryan concealed between having his gaze on the road and the one sitting beside him. Maybe he needed a rest. He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that the more the time passed, the more he regretted following his instructor’s orders and cutting relations with Bryce, the boy he loved more than himself. It felt like a relief when they finally arrived at the studio, for being stuck inside the vehicle with the one he hurt wasn’t doing good to either. Still silent, they walked inside and took the elevator until the floor they needed to be. And once the doors opened, Evan was already waiting for them.

“Hey Bryce. I got your message and already have everything ready for you.”

“Thanks… I’ll just go get my guitar.”

Evan didn’t even mind to greet the bodyguard. Ryan suspected he already knew what happened. He needed someone to talk to. So, he grabbed his phone and called Luke, hoping he’d have time for them to talk and get some advice, to see if what he was doing was right, because everything around him was telling him otherwise.

_“Hey dude, heard you got Bryce back. I never doubted you for a second.”_

“Well, I am kinda doubting myself right now. I was hoping we could talk.”

_“I don’t like the sound of your voice. Something happened, I can tell.”_

“Forgot how well you know me, Toonz.”

_“Look, I’ll be out around seven. See if you can meet me in that bar we used to go.”_

“I’ll be there. And thanks man, it’s nice to know that I can count on you.”

_“Always, bro. See ya.”_

After he hung up, Ryan walked into the room in front of the soundproof one and stood behind Evan while looking at the sad angel who tuned up his signature guitar. Once it was done, he could see that Bryce’s eyes were heavy, as if he was tired, given up fighting or caring. Lost in his own mind until Evan brought him back so they could get the recording done.

“Whenever you’re ready, Bryce.”

“Oh, ok. Sorry…”

 _Oh, fuck, just lie to me_  
_Tell me something sweet_  
_Till I look the other way_  
_Don't wanna start over, babe_  
_Already gave you everything_  
_I got nothing left of me_  
_The truth is overrated_

 _Here it comes now_  
_You're gonna stab me in the heart_  
_I'm gonna hold my ears_  
_So I can't hear us fall apart_  
_Oh, I'm just a little broken down_  
_Trying to keep myself alive_  
_So don't kill me, don't kill me_  
_Neither one of us is pure enough to come clean_

 _I'd rather you lie to me_  
_And look me dead in the eyes_  
_Tell me I'm the one you need_  
_I don't wanna start over babe_  
_This was my everything_  
_You were my last chance, you see_  
_Truth is overrated to me_

 _Is this all common now?_  
_Where's that fairytale that sold us out?_  
_Oh, do you really think_  
_You're the only one with secrets now?_  
_See, you're like me, you're just like me_  
_Well, one of us is happy other bleeds_

 _So just lie to me_  
_I tell you something sweet_  
_Till we look the other way_  
_We don't wanna start over, babe_  
_Weavin' up everything_  
_Till there's nothing left_

And with a final humming the song ended. A tear rolled down Bryce’s cheek as he did. The blond couldn’t contain it and he really didn’t want to give Ryan the right to see him cry. His world ended and he had to pretend things were fine while the same guy that broke his heart wasn’t going anywhere. Instead, he’d be around all the way, reminding him their love wasn’t real. It felt like everything was turned upside down and they were in another dimension. The only thing he was glad for is that he didn’t have any appointments other than the recording session, so he could go home and never leave his room until he had to.

“Same time next week, Bryce. Just know that you can change the name of your album if it makes you feel any better. I talked to Satt and he assured me that he’d do another photoshoot with you anytime you want.” Evan said, not caring if Ryan was there, listening to everything he had to say. But on the other side, the bodyguard was glad that there was such a big group of people willing to do anything for Bryce to make him feel better.

“Thanks, but I think I’ll keep it. I feel like a wreck right now so I believe it would be an appropriate title.”

Ryan hung his head in shame. Bryce wasn’t scared to show his emotions like the other was. Not to mention he built his world around the brunette. If regret could kill, Ryan was sure he’d be nothing more than ashes right now. But even if he decided to tell the truth and say how he felt towards Bryce, it was probable that he wouldn’t accept him back. He wouldn’t blame him though. What he did was really mean, with the lame excuse that his training didn’t allow that kind of behavior. He should have talked to Luke before making that decision. Hopefully the night would fall soon and he could hear what his old partner had to say.

* * *

When they were back to the mansion, Bryce just got inside and walked upstairs, not saying a word. Ryan watched the blond disappear into the steps before going to Jonathan’s office, so he could ask for a night out. The manager was having another television being installed after he destroyed the previous one after his sudden outburst. The men assigned for it walked out of the room leaving the bodyguard alone with Jonathan.

“You guys back already? Well, that’s good because I’d like to have a word with you, Ohm.” The loud one sounded calm as he turned his new device off and sat on his comfortable chair. “Now, tell me… What the hell did you do to Bryce? As if he didn’t have enough problems, you go and make him feel like shit? Don’t you remember what I told you what would happen if you hurt him?”

“Delirious, before you start getting the Interpol after me, just listen to me. I couldn’t keep this relationship anymore.”

“Really? Don’t you love him?”

“Yes! More than anything. Gosh, I never thought I’d love someone as I love Bryce.”

“Then what is the problem? Because I don’t see it.”

“Look at him. He deserves so much better than me. How long until he finds someone more interesting? He lives in this fabulous world of his so it is just a question of time until his prince shows up. I’m not that guy. And I don’t want my love for him to blind me to the point he gets seriously hurt because I wasn’t paying enough attention to the area as I was to those eyes of his.” Ryan blurted it all out and Jonathan was silent for a while. It got him nervous, something he never felt during his whole life. “You gonna fire me now?”

“I could… And I should. But I’m not gonna do it. This is the last time I am going to say this, but Bryce is lucky to have you, even though you just shattered his dreams. And who do you think he is, Snow White? Do you really believe he is gonna choose a prince that comes in the end, gives him a kiss and they will run off to the hill, when the dwarf that saved his life from the villain is left alone? Well, you not really a dwarf, but you get the idea. I have a lot of respect for you Ohm, and I’ve known Bryce since he was a baby, so I can say he never looked at someone as he looked at you. Don’t let anything stop you two from being happy.” Jonathan was honest about what he said and he did have good points. He would think it through, especially after hearing what Luke had to say. “Take the night off, I’ll tell Smii7y to cover your post. Use that time to think. And I want to see you tomorrow morning with your mind clear.”

“Thanks, Delirious.”

* * *

Luke was at the bar when Ryan arrived. When the thick-bearded one saw his old partner come into the establishment, he stood up from his table and lifted his glass so the other would know where he is. The bodyguard soon caught the sight of Luke and walked towards his table and sat across him.

“So, the big bad Ohmwrecker comes to the mighty Cartoonz for guidance. What is the trouble now?”

“I broke up with Bryce, it is not right to get involved with him.”

“Wait a second… Are you quoting that stupid old instructor? The one that was sent to a mental hospital for trying to kill the nurse at the base, saying she was trying to steal his knowledge?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Ohm, no. Don’t be stupid. Bryce is such a sweetie, why would you do that to him? Please tell me you broke up before you two had sex.”

“…”

“Fucking hell, poor boy. Can you imagine how fucked up his mind must be right now? Why would you do that?”

“You know why. Do I really have to say it?”

“Oh, c’mon… I thought we moved past this. I’m still alive thanks to you. All I got was a fucking scar on my shoulder. Love doesn’t stop you from protecting anyone.” Luke said as he remembered the time he and Ryan used to date a few years back. They were partners in both senses of the word. And the day Luke was shot by a terrorist on his arm, after they were kissing during the operation, Ryan never got over the guilt of being responsible for that. He insisted for them to have a moment in such dangerous place and it almost cost Luke’s life. As soon as the other was hit, Ryan quickly pointed his gun at the man and put him down. They broke up two years later after that, but no matter what, the bodyguard never forgave himself for it. “I don’t regret anything that happened between us, Ohm.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t the man you needed, Toonz.”

“You were perfect. It just… wasn’t meant to be.” Luke didn’t lie. They came to full agreement that they should part ways. But the best part is that they remained friends after all that. “Sex was great though.”

“Ha-ha, yeah. It was indeed.”

“Give Bryce some time. It’s better to let things cool down for a while. Don’t say anything, for it might make him more confused. Just treat him with respect, do your job and conquer his heart once more. You know how to do that more than anyone. With time, he’ll realize you didn’t mean the cruel things you said and you two will be back to being the most beautiful couple I know.”

“Thanks, Cartoonz. You are the best.”

“I know.”

* * *

Ryan got back at the mansion by ten. Everything was quiet inside the household. He walked upstairs and went to Bryce’s room, which was wrapped in darkness, the only source of lightning coming from the window close to the bed the angel was asleep on. He stepped inside and went on his tiptoes to the peacefully breathing boy. The blond had tracks of tears on his cheeks and he probably cried himself to sleep, which made Ryan feel worse than ever. The rain was still falling and it showed over the creamy skin of the beautiful being that rested his head over the feather pillow. The bodyguard approached the heavy sleeping creature and placed a kiss over his forehead, which didn’t make the other open his eyes, just stir at the action.

“You’re the one I need, Bryce. I am not lying though.”

He then walked to his own room and Buddy was already on his bed, waiting for his owner so they could sleep. He smiled at the dog, and removed his clothes, stripping to his boxers before lying over his mattress without the blond to cuddle with. Hopefully he would be able to fix things and restore what he lost because of a irrational fear as Luke called it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you gotta put a little angst, otherwise it would seem too unreal (says the guy who is writing a fanfic). A little bit of past Ohmtoonz was added.
> 
> Anyway, that is all for now. Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a comment and a kudo. I'll catch you all in the next chapter.


	13. Time Alone Will Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while, but here it is. Another cool chapter, and oh my God, 200 kudos? Are you guys for real? Thank you so much! Hope you all enjoy it!

The day that succeeded for Ryan started with Jonathan getting an air horn close to his ear and blasting it against the side of his face, making the brunette jump from the bed and place a hand over his heart so he could calm down after the morning fright. He panted while waiting for the next order from the manager, who had a clear smile on his face, after his prank on the bodyguard.

“Now that you’re up, get ready. We’re going to Washington and I need you alert.” Jonathan told his employee and the other nodded, still trying to catch his breath. “Good, now go wake Bryce so he can get ready as well.”

After the manager left the room, Ryan put on a black T-shirt, jeans and boots of the same color, before entering the adjacent suite, followed by Buddy. He took a deep breath as soon as the image of the image of the blond, still asleep on the huge mattress came into view. Approaching it slowly, he leaned his upper body down so he could reach his hand out to Bryce’s shoulder and shake him lightly so he could open his eyes.

“Brycie? It’s time to wake up.” Ryan softly said and after a few mumblings, he was blessed with the sight of the ocean of the younger’s eyes. They stared at each other for a while, but the blond looked away and got up, the bodyguard stepping back and watching Bryce enter the closet, just to come out of it a couple of minutes later dressed in a white shirt with a dark purple jacket over it, black slim slacks and brown shoes. Ryan felt even more stupid for saying the mean things he told the singer, who always looked good, but somehow, he looked even better just because the bodyguard lost him.

“Good morning, master Bryce. Hope you are excited for your trip.” Craig entered the room after knocking on the door, to pick up the suitcases that were previously filled with everything the blond would need in Washington. Bryce mumbled something back at his chauffeur, which Ryan couldn’t catch. “Well, I’ll take those to the limo and I’ll be waiting for you after you eat your breakfast. Wildcat prepared your favorite.”

“Thanks, Mini.” The singer replied and Craig left the room. After strapping his Rolex around his wrist, Bryce also made his way downstairs, followed by his bodyguard and his dog.

They entered the kitchen, where Tyler promptly placed strawberry parfait on the table. It made the blond smile for a little bit. Ryan took that opportunity and pulled the chair so Bryce could sit on it. The singer looked at him with a suspicious look, but accepted the gentlemanly gesture and took a seat, watching the other make his way to the other side of the table and sitting down across him. Tyler tossed the bowl of tropical fruits in front of Ryan, who admitted that he deserved that treatment.

“Would you like me to prepare anything for your trip, master Bryce?” Tyler questioned his boss, who was watching the man in front of him eat his healthy meal. “I can make you some sandwiches if you feel hungry inside the jet.”

“No, thanks. I’ll be fine.” The blond answered, really liking how his friends took care of him. “Want me to bring something from DC?”

“Can you kill our president while you’re there? That guy makes me sick.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” The joke made Bryce laugh and that sound filled the bodyguard’s earholes like music. With a last spoonful of his sweet dish, the blond stood up, again followed by Ryan, who had finish eating a few seconds before him. “See you in a few days, Wildcat!”

“Enjoy your trip, master Bryce.”

With that, the two left the room and then, the mansion, where Craig waited for them. Evan and Jonathan were already inside the car, sharing kisses and hugs. It made Bryce feel a little awkward, but as soon as Ryan noticed it, he cleared his throat so the two lovebirds could be aware of their presence. The manager and the record producer parted and tried to act normal while the blond and his bodyguard made their way into the limousine as well.

“C’mon, Bryce… Give us that platinum award winner smile.” Evan told his client, who showed his pearly white teeth to them. “There it is. Hope you realize how much talent you’ve got.”

“Thanks for believing in me.” Bryce sincerely said and hugged the two. Ryan kind of felt out of place, for being the one who blew his relationship with such beautiful angel. But he was sure his work would be needed sooner or later and he’d have a lot of opportunities to make things right.

The ride to the airport was pretty much silent. But once they went past its gates and by the reporters that somehow found out he was going there, Craig stopped the limousine and opened the door so they could get out themselves. As soon as they were outside, Ryan was impressed with the aircraft parked inside the hangar. The chauffer said farewell to his boss and they were then greeted by the pilot.

“Droidd! It’s been a while since we needed your services.” Jonathan said, walking towards the plane that had Bryce’s name on it, along with a purple paintjob. “How’s the time for a flight today?”

“Holla amigos! Unlike yesterday, the sun is shining and all indicates we will have a smooth flight until Washington.” The pilot said and they all entered the private jet. Evan sat in front of Jonathan while Bryce had to take a seat in front of the guy who affirmed that didn’t love him. “Hope you are all comfortable. We will have approximately a five-hour long flight, so sit back, relax and before you notice, we will be in the capital. Please put on your seatbelts, we will take off in the upcoming minutes”

After the notice given by Arlan, they all were safely strapped to their seats and Ryan could notice his boss wasn’t relaxed. Jonathan remembered the fact that Bryce was not a fan of flights and thought it was a good opportunity for the two to start over and recover what they lost.

“You ok?” The bodyguard asked and placed his hand over the singer’s, who instinctively pulled it away from the other’s hold.

“Yeah, just not a fan of flights.” Bryce’s response was dry and harsh. Maybe the older one deserved it, for he said way worse things to him the day before. It was still a start, at least.

Ryan then looked out of the window and watched the jet take its position on the beginning of the runway, before accelerating and taking off and what surprised him was that when it did, he felt Bryce’s hand hold his with a firm grip and he didn’t think twice but to put his other above it so he enveloped the blond one’s soft hand with the warmth of both of his own. Jonathan smiled at the sight, clearly cheering for the reconciliation of both.

After the plane stabilized, Bryce removed his hand from the cozy grip from the other and sat upright, taking out his iPad and doing random activities such as studying the lyrics or playing some rounds of Clash Royale so he wouldn’t be looking at the handsome man that made it clear that there shouldn’t be anything between them.

Not wanting to bother the younger one, Ryan stood up and went to the aircraft lavatory to urinate and after that was taken care of, he washed his hands and face, quickly looking at himself in the mirror before exiting the secluded space. He needed something to do for the next hours of flight, so he went to grab one of his suitcases and placed them over the table right in front of his and Bryce’s seat, while the other still focused his eyesight on the device over his lap. He opened it and started refilling the cartridges of his pistol with ammunition and making sure his other weapons were working fine.

He then noticed the blond had a hand over his chest the whole time. Ryan tried to figure out why, but then he realized Bryce was still wearing the necklace he had given the other and constantly played with the heart-shaped pendant through the fabric of his shirt. It was clear the blond didn’t want him to know he still had it with him, but it was also clear that if they didn’t have any chance of being together, he wouldn’t be wearing it. He smiled at the information while changing the elastic band of his crossbow. Ryan needed to regain Bryce’s trust no matter at which cost.

After a while, Arlan was eating a sandwich while humming a song. Everything seemed to be per the flight plan, so he decided to deal with his hunger with a nice meal he prepared earlier, and in a few bites it was gone and he was pleased with it. Jonathan ended up falling asleep on his reclined chair and Evan had been talking to Bryce for a while about his plans for the next releases. Ryan finished working on his weapons, making sure they were ready if there was any battle.

They were approaching their destination after a few more hours and something didn’t feel right. Ryan noticed the plane seemed to be losing altitude and it worried him a bit. So, he closed the gun case and walked towards the pilot, only to have his concern confirmed. Arlan was completely unconscious on his chair while the automatic pilot light seemed to be blinking. Ryan quickly knelt beside him and started to lightly slap on the other’s cheek, trying to wake him up.

“Droidd, wake up man. Talk to me… Shit!” The bodyguard picked the man up and carried him over his shoulders to the chair he was sitting on previously. The action startled the others. Even Jonathan woke up, only to scream at the sight of their pilot knocked out. “He’s not ok. Bryce, can you take care of him? Vanoss, I need you in the cockpit with me. And Delirious, try to get an ambulance to the Washington airport as soon as possible.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Bryce asked pulling on the sleeve of the brunette’s shirt.

“Someone’s gotta be the pilot, blondie.” Ryan winked at his boss before walking to the front of the plane accompanied by Evan. He sat down on in front of the control wheel and after putting the headset on, he took hold of it. “Alright, it’s been a while, but I think I can do this.”

“You know how to fly a plane?” The record producer asked in disbelief at what Ryan just said, fearing for his life for the pilot seemed to be completely senseless.

“Like I said, it’s been a while.” The reply didn’t make Evan feel safer, but he had no other option other than to trust the man. “Control tower, this is agent Ohmwrecker speaking. I need priority to land on the Washington airport. We have a man that needs urgent medical attention. Over.”

_“Understood, flight 8RYC3-MC9U41D. You have permission to land. Over.”_

“Hum, Ohm?” Ryan turned his head to the blond that was standing at the doorframe of the cockpit. “Seems like Droidd is suffering from food poisoning. Delirious contacted the ambulance and they are going to the airport.”

“Ok. Now you two go back to your seats and get in brace position.” Ryan ordered but the singer didn’t move. “Now, Bryce!”

“Why can’t I stay here with you?”

“This is not the right time to have this conversation.”

“Oh, so you want to talk about this after we die?”

“Alright, you can’t stay here. Evan will help me land this thing. I haven’t done this in a while so I need to focus. Either if we crash or make it out alive, you are my top priority, so please go to your seat and get in brace position.” As Ryan said that, he could see Bryce’s eyes glow a little brighter. He regained the trust of the younger one and wasn’t going to let it die like last time.

“Ok, I’m going.” The blond walked away and did what his bodyguard told him to.

Ryan took a deep breath and took hold of the throttle levers and decreased the speed. He looked at the altitude indicator from time to time, trying to get it synchronized with the time they would take to get to the landing strip. Soon they could see the city lights and Evan kept the bodyguard informed if there was anything on the radar. Ryan tried to remember his flight training and used Bryce as a motivation to land the plane correctly.

After a few seconds, they were closer to the land and until then it was fine. They could see emergency vehicles lights flickering at the end of the strip, which was completely clear for their arrival. With gentle touch, Ryan pushed the control wheel forward to lose more altitude and lowered the landing gear. Closer and closer they got to the ground until the wheels touched the concrete with a jolt. Jonathan’s scream could be heard, but it didn’t let Ryan lose his focus. He and Evan stepped on the brakes and hoped they could stop the plane before they reached the end of the strip.

“C’mon, c’mon…” Ryan said through gritted teeth and pushed his foot onto the pedal as far as it could go. Fortunately, it was enough and they stopped before anything bad happened. Even so, the bodyguard stood up, throwing his headset away and ran towards the blond, to check if he was ok. “You ok, Brycie?”

“Yeah, just a little dizzy.” The singer replied placing a hand on his forehead. Evan opened the door of the plane so the medical team could get inside and take care of the sick pilot, before moving to Jonathan. They all stepped out of the aircraft and a limousine was already waiting for them.

They went to the hotel and decided they all needed to rest after such event. Jonathan looked at Ryan and he didn't have to say what he repeated many times. Bryce was lucky to have him as the bodyguard. But the brunette thought it was the other way around. He considered himself lucky to be the younger's bodyguard. And now that he regained the other's trust, he needed to wait a until the next day so he could try to get closer to Bryce again, who wasn't happy when his manager told him how they would split themselves into the rooms.

"Why do I have to share a room with him?" The celebrity asked pointing at the muscular being right beside him as they were all inside the elevator.

"You want to stay with me and Vanoss? Because we are not gonna ruin our night together because of your tantrum." Jonathan answered rubbing Evan's chest while being held by the waist. "Just stop moaning already and enjoy the presidential suite."

"Fuck you, Del!" Bryce yelled as he watched the couple get out and start making out while entering their room. The doors closed again and the elevator ascended to a higher floor. Once they reached the top one, they stepped out and they walked down the fancy hallway as Ryan carried their luggage.

"I don't want to make it more difficult for you. I don't mind sleeping on the couch." The bodyguard said and Bryce didn't respond. He just looked at the other for a couple of seconds before placing the card into the slit above the doorknob. Once it was unlocked, Ryan gasped at the size of the room. He looked around and realized the lavatory was probably bigger than his old apartment.

"You can sleep in the bed too. I mean, not because I want you to. I just think it is big enough for both of us." Bryce said kicking the air while looking down. "I'm tired so I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed."

"Of course. I'll take the bags to the bedroom." Ryan carried them and placed the suitcases near the closet. Bryce opened one of his and took out his silk pajamas before heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Ryan took his shirt off and started doing push-ups. It has been a while since he worked out, and he'd probably use the hotel gym, but for now he just wanted to give his muscles a pump so his body wouldn't lose its healthy shape. After a while he moved to sit-ups and while he did, he noticed Bryce get out of the bathroom, followed by the steam of the shower he just took.

"I-I'm done. You can use it now, if you... If you want to, I mean." Bryce said to the other while walking towards the bed and getting under the covers.

"Oh, yeah. I will, thanks." Ryan replied and stood up. A light amount of sweat covered his torso and made it glisten under the bedroom light.

Bryce watched the older one walk into the lavatory with just a clean pair of boxers in hand. It was clear that the blond was still turned on by Ryan, but his pride denied any sort of interaction with his bodyguard after what he said. As much as he wanted to believe he didn't mean it, he knew that their lifestyles were completely different and the fact that Ryan worked for him, didn't mean they had to be together. Maybe he should get to know someone else. As hard as that would be, it wouldn't hurt him to try. As his thoughts drifted him into sleep, Ryan got out of the bathroom.

The brunette was sure that cuddling with Bryce now would probably make the blond even more confused so with significant effort he got under the covers as well and turned his back to the younger, fighting internally the urge to hold the other close since he was so near. But he couldn't do it. Luke told him to give Bryce time and it was exactly what he was going to do.

After a few hours, Ryan was still awakened and looking at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. His heartbeats were fast, as if begging him to yell at the top of his lungs that he did love the younger one. After a while, he noticed Bryce was moving a lot in his sleep and moaning in distress. So, it took him by surprise when he felt the other get closer to him and rest his blond head over his naked chest, calming down as soon as he did. Ryan was proud that, after all, he could make Bryce feel safe. So, he wrapped an arm over the celebrity's shoulder and kissed the other in the forehead before drifting to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Jon says, Bryce is lucky to have Ohm. Will they end up together in the end?
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


	14. The Sun Always Shines on TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's done! Thanks for all the comments and the additional kudos, guys! Now, enjoy!

When the day was dawning, Bryce snuggled into the warmness that was pressed against his face and pulled it closer, thinking it was some sort of pillow. But when he realized it was hard, bulging and too heavy to literally move around, he opened his eyes and realized he pretty much slept with his head upon his bodyguard’s toned torso and after a few seconds of realization, he shifted away from the source of heat and sat up on the bed, looking down at his still asleep employee.

“Shit…” He whispered to himself, hoping the other didn’t notice when they bodies joined at some point during the night. Still, he took the opportunity to appreciate the view of that was the older man, remembering their first time together, when he could explore Ryan’s body without anything to stop him. In fact, when he moved his gaze downwards, he noticed that the brunette had an evident bulge in his underwear. The image made him blush and look away, trying to mentally erase it from his mind, but when he heard his bodyguard breathe in deeply and awaken himself, the situation couldn’t get any more awkward.

“What time is it?” Ryan questioned during a long yawn, stretching his body and making his bulging muscles even more pronounced as he did, which the singer still refused to look at.

“Hum…” Bryce turned around and stood up from the bed, trying to get as far as possible from the man he shared the bed with. “Eight, I think…”

“Something amiss?” The bodyguard repeated the question he was asked a couple days ago, noticing his boss actions were a little suspicious. He stood up himself and when he did, the blond blushed even harder and pulled the curtains over his eyes. “What is it, Bryce?”

“You… You have a…” The younger one couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, but it was enough for Ryan to look down his body and realize what he meant. Now it was the brunette’s turn to have his face heated up. He excused himself and entered the bathroom, while Bryce sighed and walked away, still trying to get the image of his half-naked and excited bodyguard, before grabbing the vintage phone and calling the room service. “Hum, good morning. I want to request the breakfast, for two, actually.”

_“Certainly, Mr. McQuaid. It will be taken to your room as soon as possible.”_

“Thank you.” With that, he hung up and walked back into the room, Ryan still inside the bathroom, so he decided to change. Within minutes, he was dressed and looked ready for the upcoming event, since he was to receive the platinum record that same day. He then heard the doorknob wiggling, revealing his employee wearing jeans while barefoot and without a shirt, only with a pistol on the hem of the back of his pants.

“Sorry for earlier. It was just my body responding to such beauty…” Ryan said that with a smile, reaching for his own bag and pulling a grey shirt out of it. Once those words entered the younger one’s ears, he turned his gaze to his bodyguard, trying to figure out what he meant by that. But as he was about to question the brunette, they heard the doorbell ring. Ryan’s expression changed to a serious one and he pulled his gun out. “You stay here, I’ll go see who it is.”

“It’s just…” Bryce started but the older one was already rushing outside the room, into the large living room, going straight to the door and looking in the peephole. The blond rolled his eyes at how silly it was, since it could only be the food he ordered. “Ohm, it’s not…”

“Shh…” Ryan replied, not allowing the singer to explain, before questioning the one on the other side of the wall. “Who is this?”

_“Room service for Mr. McQuaid!”_

The brunette leaned against the wall beside the door and opened it, letting the man push the cart inside the room, before Ryan came from behind and grasped the hotel employee in a headlock, before pushing the barrel of his pistol against the man’s neck, who screamed at the action in fear.

“Who sent you? Tell me! Who you work for? Answer me, motherfucker! I won’t think twice about putting a bullet in your head!” Ryan threatened as Bryce silently walked towards the cart and took the food cover out before grabbing a blueberry and placing it inside his mouth. “Don’t eat that, Bryce! Might be poisoned!”

“I know it is not. I called them to bring the breakfast. Now can you please let the poor guy go so we can eat and leave for the ceremony?” The young celebrity told his bodyguard, whose expressions softened as he pulled away from the hotel employee along with his gun. “I guess you must be feeling pretty stupid right now, huh?”

“Sorry dude, but you know how it is…” Before Ryan could finish, the guy just stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. The brunette moved his gaze to his boss, who shrugged and sat down to properly enjoy the food. The older man then went back into the room and finished dressing himself, only to go back to the living room and join the blond in their morning meal. Bryce turned on the television and put on MTV, where they were coincidently reporting his success.

_“The biggest name in music is going to be rewarded with his first platinum award in the RIAA ceremony, perform and take pictures with some of his fans. A fantastic way to promote his upcoming album and his worldwide recognition with his recent nomination for the Grammy. Fans are already gathered in front of the building where he is expected to arrive any minute now. Security has been reinforced as a request from agent Ohmwrecker, his bodyguard, since Bryce has been also involved in cases where they tried to take his life, his money, but not before he was kidnapped and slightly tortured. But thanks to Ohmwrekcer, he is safe and sound again and ready to perform again.”_

Right then, they heard the doorbell again, and again, and again. Ryan stood up and walked towards the entrance of the presidential suite, looking in the peephole and realizing it was Jonathan and Evan. He opened the door and the two entered, the record producer not removing his arms from around his boyfriend’s waist for a single second.

“You guys ready? Because we don’t want to keep the fans awaiting, do we?” Jonathan said as Bryce took the last piece of his omelet and stood up, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once that was taken care of, they all walked out of the suite and then, out of the hotel, where the limousine awaited them. Noticing the ride to the ceremony was awkwardly silent, the manager decided to try to conversate. “So… How are we this morning? I’m pretty excited. How about you, Bryce?”

“I’m fine. Would be better if someone didn’t try to murder the room service guy.” The blond said, clearly complaining about his bodyguard’s behavior.

“Hey, I wasn’t gonna murder him. I was just trying to protect you, you know, that is the whole reason why I am here.” Ryan replied, taking that opportunity to go with Bryce’s game and try to get it in his favor.

“You think so highly of yourself. I can take care of myself, thank you very much!”

“If that’s the case, why don’t you fire me?”

“You’re…” Bryce then moved his head to the man sitting beside him on the backseat. They looked deep inside each other’s eyes. Ryan was aware of his charms, but at that moment, he wanted to weaken the blond with his look alone. He could do it with Luke when they started the military service together. The long-bearded agent was reluctant at first, denying any attempt of approach from his partner, who gave in after Ryan insisted so much. With Bryce, he had to work extra hard to conquer the boy’s heart again. So, he pulled his face closer to the younger one, who began stuttering at the closeness. Jonathan was internally screaming for them to kiss, hoping his client could forgive and forget and everything would be fixed. “An asshole…”

Bryce moved his head again, but this time towards the window of the car, while Jonathan sighed in frustration. Still, the singer had a clear blush on his face, caused by the way his bodyguard made him feel so defenseless, after all, Ryan was supposed to be his defense. He was starting to doubt that his bodyguard meant all those horrible things. His pride, though, wouldn’t let it go. In fact, if the brunette wanted them to be together, he would have to work for it.

“Well, that was interesting. Vanoss and I slept pretty well, thanks for asking.”

“I doubt you two had any sleep.” Bryce responded harshly and it made Evan choke with his drink. Jonathan patted his boyfriend on the back as he coughed. Ryan laughed at it, which was another one of his strategies into making his boss comfortable around him again. It was a success when he saw Bryce unable to fight the smile that formed on his face.

With the tension inside the limousine gone, the rest of the ride until the ceremony was calm and it didn’t take long for them to arrive at their destination, where a lot of fans were holding their signs and random news teams were waiting for Bryce. As soon as the car stopped, Ryan opened the door and held his hand out for his boss to step out of the vehicle himself. The blond took hold of it a little hesitant, but that wasn’t the right time to deny that gesture. As soon as he was standing on the carpet, he waved for his fans who cheered at their image. A stage was set up in front of the building, where he would receive the award and perform a song, to end with a meet and greet with some of the people that gathered around them.

Security team was also noticeable. Bryce felt good that his bodyguard requested it for his safety, even though they weren’t together, it was undeniable that Ryan was a professional. They walked side by side towards the stage where he stepped upon and he had to part ways with his employee, who attentively watched him from a distance. Bryce then was greeted with the presence of the host, followed by two men carrying the framed platinum record.

“In name of RIAA I award you with the highest certification in music, Bryce McQuaid.” The host said as the blond singer couldn’t contain his excitement.

“I have no words to explain what I’m feeling right now. All I can say is thank you all. This means a lot to me and I wouldn’t have done it without any of you.” The young celebrity said to the audience, who cheered louder now. Then, he posed for a few photos beside his award, before it was put in a box and taken to the car, so he could sing. The band now joined him on stage and he began his performance, while Ryan kept an eye out for everything.

_Touch me_   
_How can it be_   
_Believe me_   
_The sun always shines on T.V._   
_Hold me_   
_Close to your heart_   
_Touch me_   
_And give all your love to me_   
_To me..._

_I reached inside myself_   
_And found nothing there_   
_To ease the pressure off_   
_My ever worried mind_   
_All my powers waste away_   
_I fear the crazy and lonely looks_   
_The mirror's sending me_   
_These days_

_Touch me_   
_How can it be_   
_Believe me_   
_The sun always shines on T.V._   
_Hold me_   
_Close to your heart_   
_Touch me_   
_And give all your love to me_   
_To me..._

_Please don't ask me to defend_   
_The shameful lowlands_   
_Of the way I'm drifting_   
_Gloomily through time_   
_(Touch me)_   
_I reached inside myself today_   
_(Give all your love)_   
_Thinking there's got to be some way_   
_To keep my troubles distant_

_Touch me_   
_How can it be_   
_Believe me_   
_The sun always shines on T.V._   
_Hold me_   
_Close to your heart_   
_Touch me_   
_And give all your love to me_   
_To me..._

_Hold me_   
_Close to your heart_   
_Touch me_   
_And give all your love to me, to me..._

Fortunately, Bryce could finish the song without anyone attempting to harm him in any way. After the long applause, an extensive line of fans formed and one by one they were frisked by Ryan, who wasn’t going to let anything dangerous get close to the one he cared about the most. And then, countless pics were taken and once the last fan walked out of the stage, Bryce sighed and waved again to say goodbye to the crowd. The bodyguard promptly got beside his boss and took him into the limousine.

“Great show, Bryce. As if there was any doubt.” Evan said as he and Jonathan sat beside one another again. “What now?”

“I think we should all relax by the hotel pool, what do you guys say?” The manager said and they all seemed to agree. “You too, Ohm.”

“Sure. I'm down for it.”

The four arrived at the hotel and changed themselves into their respective bathing suits. Bryce and Jonathan lied down on the stretchers while admiring Ryan and Evan play volleyball near the pool. The manager took that opportunity to talk with his client about his current situation with the bodyguard that seemed to still have Bryce’s heart.

“You know, Ohm is a hot guy. Better hold onto him before any of these rich bitches do it before you.” If Bryce wasn’t wearing sunglasses, his wide eyes would be clear for anyone to see. Jonathan’s words surprised him, and after a few seconds of reflection, he couldn’t deny the truthiness in them. “Well, thinking about it, you actually are a rich bitch.”

“Very funny, Del. Besides, whoever he hooks up with is not my concern. I don’t care.” Bryce responded, pretending to read the magazine he had over his lap, forcefully going through the pages.

“Oh, really? Because I feel like you do. Look, I know you’re mad at him but take it from someone that has lived a little bit longer than you. Me and Vanoss weren’t always in good terms. We had massive fights over contracts and other celebrities, and believe me, those were some loud arguments.” Jonathan explained, and the blond never actually knew that part in their relationship. “Everyone has their ups and downs. Talk it out with Ohm, I’m sure he’ll listen.”

“I don’t know.”

“Make-up sex is great bonus too.”

“Del!” Bryce exclaimed at the shameless comment. “I’m going to the bar. Do you want anything?”

“I want you and Ohm back together, but I don’t think the bar can give me that.”

“Fuck you.” With that, the blond stood up and walked away, to order a milkshake. All the while, he had his eyes on his bodyguard as the brunette had fun at his game with Evan. Maybe Jonathan was right. It wouldn’t be long until someone else showed up, so it would be better if they talked about their feelings to see how they truly felt about each other

Once his order was ready, he made his way back to his stretcher, only to bump against a man, which caused him to lose his balance and slip, the tall glass falling from his hold as it crashed onto the floor and he fell into the pool, hitting the back of his head against the border, knocking him out in the process. Ryan, who watched the whole scene, ran towards the pool and dived right into the water, swimming into the depths, where the blond lied unconscious. Quickly taking him in his arms, he pulled Bryce to the surface, to avoid him from drowning. As soon as they were on land, Ryan placed the younger one’s body on the floor and started to perform CPR, while lots of people gathered, including screaming Jonathan, who was held by Evan.

“C’mon, Brycie…” Ryan said to himself during the process, only to be rewarded with the blond one coughing the water out of his system. After it was done, Bryce looked up at his savior, who caressed his cheek and smiled at his boss who was safe again. “Welcome back.”

“Where’s my milkshake?” Bryce replied, moaning as the pain on the back of his head hit him hard. With a laugh, Ryan helped his boss get up on his feet and sit on his stretcher. The man who bumped into him apologized countless times, and Bryce forgave him. Jonathan brought a bag of ice and placed it on the back of his client’s head. It was then that a group of girls who watched the scene approached Ryan and started lusting over him. Bryce hated when his manager was right.

“Would you like to help us with the sunscreen, handsome?” One of them said and even though the bodyguard loved the attention, seeing the blond he worked for look down in sadness, he decided to deny the offer.

“Sorry, ladies. I have something more important that needs my attention.” With that, Bryce’s blue eyes were shinning even brighter now as they were locked on the image of his savior, who had a smile on his face.

“Thanks, Ohm… Again.”

“It’s my job. And I love what I do.” Ryan replied and they kept staring at each other for a few seconds. The manager smiled at the two as he took care of his client. “I’m gonna get you another milkshake.”

“That would be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that a sparkle between these two? Can their love be saved? Find out in the upcoming chapters! See y'all later!


	15. Mind Over Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was supposed to be posted on the past few days, but for some reason Google Drive wouldn't let me access my stories, so here I am, late and hoping the chapter will entertain you all! Anyway, have fun!

After what took place at the pool area of the hotel, the group left one more time, but their destination now was to a fancy clothing store, where Jonathan arranged for them to get their outfits for the Grammy night. They all shared the space inside the limousine and again, they were silent for almost all the way until there, until the manager broke the silence, for he didn’t like the feeling of awkwardness.

“So, I spoke to Droidd and he’s feeling well. He said he’ll fly us back home and will be more careful with what he eats.” Jonathan said as he moved into his boyfriend’s embrace, hoping that it would make the others speak, especially the couple of stubborn lovebirds.

“Hum… How about you, Bryce? Is your head ok?” Ryan asked with a tone of concern in his voice. The fall he witnessed was concerning and he wished he was there sooner to avoid it from happening. But, on the other side, tasting those soft lips one more time reminded him of how much he loved that boy, even though that feeling was unmeasurable.

“I’m fine. There’s just a small headache, but I think I’ll survive. An aspirin should take care of it.” Bryce replied, rubbing the back of his head, glad that there was no noticeable bump on it. “Thanks for asking, though…”

“Sure, anytime.”

They stood there silent, changing glances for a while Jonathan was screaming for them to kiss inside his mind, but before anything could be done, the ride towards the tailor was over. The door of the limousine was opened and Ryan got out first, making sure the area was secure so his boss could step out of the vehicle himself, followed by the couple that was responsible for their client’s success.

“Let’s go, Bryce!” Jonathan exclaimed and grabbed the blond singer’s hand, pulling him into the establishment. The two went straight to the reception, where a young woman confirmed their appointment and guided them upstairs, as a couple of attendants waited for them. “I love shopping! Oh, and Ohm, we’re also getting you a new suit.”

“I already have one.” Ryan replied, unsure of why he also had to get another attire.

“You’re not going to the Grammy in that thing. Now shut the hell up and let them take your measurements.” As Jonathan said that, the bodyguard felt a pair of hands circle his torso with a measuring tape, which made him react quick and pull the stranger’s arm over and throw him onto the floor, soon realizing it was one of the attendants. “You just can’t control yourself, can you?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” Ryan apologized and helped the young man to go back on his feet. Bryce laughed at the situation, trying to cover his face and look away so it wouldn’t seem like he was a horrible person for laughing at the attendant’s pain. “You just took me by surprise.”

Deep down, the brunette was glad that it happened and that he could hear the beautiful symphony that was Bryce’s laugh. After that, the record producer and the manager went to get their own clothing while Ryan followed his boss to another section of the massive store. The bodyguard surely wasn’t used to all the luxury that seemed to surround the younger one. Jonathan probably made sure nothing would lack in his client’s life after the tragedy that succeeded in his teenage years. Ryan didn’t think he would ever get used to that glamorous lifestyle, but if that was the price to be with the blond, he was more than willing to try.

“Do you have a preference, Mr. McQuaid?” The attendant asked as he helped the singer to step on the runway positioned in front of several full-length mirrors.

“Something not so tight, but close-fitting. I like the classical style, so if you have it in a dark purple, it would be great.” Bryce explained and the young employee took his measurements. After a slight bow, he for a couple of minutes and coming back with a suit that had all the costumer’s specifications. “Thank you.”

The blond walked past the curtains that divided the runway and after a while, he came back out, revealing the attire, but now that it was being dressed by the young celebrity, Ryan couldn’t help but admire the tall boy in such flattering outfit. If he wasn’t trying to take things slowly like Luke told him to, he’d probably had dropped to his knees and asked the pretty boy in marriage, but he sat there, dumbfounded and a couple of feet from the one he loved more than anything.

“So, what do you think, Ohm?” Bryce asked, taking his bodyguard out of his trance, but the surprise in the question made the older one trip on his tongue.

“I-I… Hum… It’s, uh… I mean…” As much as he tried to say how much he liked how the light blue button up shirt, the silvery tie and handkerchief created a great contrast with the deep purple shade of the vest, jacket and slacks, finalized by the brown leather shoes, he simply couldn’t.

“I think he approved, Mr. McQuaid.” The attendant added, smiling at the way the muscular one seemed to worship the singer with just his looks.

“Well, then I’ll take it.” Bryce then went back past the curtains to change back to his previous outfit, quickly doing so and handing the formal one to the helpful employee. Then, he turned his attention to the still amazed man and smiled before stepping off the runway and sitting beside his savior. “It’s your turn.”

“Oh, yeah.” Ryan quickly stood up and was approached by the same attendant, who promptly approached the brunette and asked the same question about his tastes. “I don’t actually have a preference. I like the color grey.”

Before the bodyguard could say anything, the employee of the couture fashion store began wrapping the tape measure around the costumer’s torso, getting the right numbers of the various body parts to guide him on which suit to get. After that was taken care of, the attendant rushed to the rack, already having the perfect attire in mind. He took it in hands and brought to the brunette, who was still astonished at the décor of the establishment. The chandelier that shone its light over his chestnut locks was probably more expensive than what he made in all those years working for the military service.

“Here you go, sir. I…” The attendant stopped in his tracks as Ryan began to shamelessly undress in front of him and the blond singer, who blushed and covered his face with his hands, taking constant peeks through his long fingers at the sculptured body while giggling at the reaction of the young employee. The bodyguard took the outfit from the man standing beside him and started to put it on, quickly changing from the brute looking man to a charming one in an appropriate suit.

“Do you have a purple one?” Ryan questioned the man that was serving him, the words echoing in the singer’s ears. It was clear that the older one wanted to wear that color as a personal detail because it was Bryce’s favorite. The singer stood up and stepped on the runway once again, looking straight into his hero’s hazel eyes with his own blue ones, as in a way to say he admired the gesture. The attendant promptly brought what the costumer requested, but before Ryan could grab it, his boss did it before him and took the honor of tying the last article around the brunette’s neck. “Thanks.”

“Much better.” Bryce replied placing the satin tie inside the vest, taking time to run his hands down the chest of the man who saved his life so many times. If he didn’t care, he wouldn’t risk his own life like he did, right? As much as it was his work, a few thousand dollars a week would never be able to pay the debt that the blond had towards Ryan. But for now, he wanted to let things happen and see where it will take them. He then looked at the attendant as an idea popped into his mind. “Do you think you can sew the omega symbol on the jacket?”

“Oh, right away, Mr. McQuaid. I’ll take it to the tailor.” The young man said and helped Ryan take it off, before carrying it to another section of the store.

“I think it would make it a little more special.” Bryce told his bodyguard while going back to looking into the infinity of the other’s eyes.

“You’re not wrong. Thanks, Brycie.”

“I wonder how Del and Evan are doing.”

* * *

“Drumrolls, please…” Jonathan called out from behind the curtain and the record producer tapped the table beside the couch he was sitting on. A couple of seconds later, the manager appeared, wearing a blue formal outfit, distinct by the tailcoat and the top hat. Evan giggled at the attire, but unable to deny it was a perfect match for his boyfriend’s personality. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, I do. It’s… different.” The other said, being surprised by his lover jumping on his lap and hugging him.

“What about you? Not gonna try any?” Jonathan asked, running his pointer over the lower lip of the record producer. Things seemed to be going well in their business and for the first time they had time to share with one another. In the past, their relationship wouldn’t go further because of constant contracts to sign, songs to record, tours to manage… But now that Bryce brought them together, they had a lot of moments to share without much to come in their ways.

“I already bought mine. I’m just here to admire you in all those you chose to try out.” Evan flirted, caressing the shorter one’s arm, while the attendant that had been serving them was having to deal with a pile of clothes that Jonathan disapproved. “But I guess you found it, huh?”

“I like this one. Think I’ll take this.” The manager said pulling the top hat from his head and placing it in front of their faces, so they could share a kiss and hide it from anyone that wanted to watch their love gesture. “We should go, or Bryce will be late for his autograph night.”

* * *

“What’s your name, my dear?” Bryce asked the next fan of the extensive line as he sat in front of a table and took the photo in his hand.

“Jennifer.”

“Alright. ‘For Jennifer. Love, Bryce McQuaid’. And remember, I love your face.” The blond smiled after signing the picture and handing it back to the squealing girl. He loved making people happy, but he had to admit it was tiring. Ryan stood a couple of steps behind, with his arms crossed, making sure to see any kind of movement that could be considered dangerous towards the celebrity that was also the reason his heart beat the way it did. “What is your name?”

“Hello, Bryce.” The male voice echoed in the blond one’s ears. He knew who it was and he couldn’t help but feel disgusted at it. “It’s been a long time. I can see you’ve been doing good for yourself. You should’ve told me that you were in Washington.”

Bryce didn’t reply. He hated that person with all his guts. They dated for a while and the young singer was sure it would last forever. But after Jonathan opened his eyes for the constant cheatings, Bryce ended it and forgot about the stupidity that took over his mind. But it was all back now that the same liar was standing right in front of him. Ryan noticed his boss wasn’t comfortable with the presence and approached, placing his hand over the boy’s shoulder and looking straight at the man that seemed to be a threat to the good mood of the blond.

“Is he bothering you, Brycie?”

“Brycie? Is that how you allow people to call you now?” The annoying man said and the tension in the air seemed to thicken.

“It’s ok, Ohm. He’s already leaving.” Bryce replied, placing one of his hands over the one that belonged to his bodyguard.

“Really? Not even gonna invite me to the Grammy ceremony? Don’t you want to remember the good old times?” The man wasn’t giving up and Ryan being the hot head he was, quickly changed his speech.

“You better leave. This is for the fans and you’re clearly not one of them.” The brunette said, moving to the front of the table, staring at the other man with a determined look in his eyes.

“What is this asshole doing here?” Jonathan’s voice echoed as he arrived after his stroll with Evan. He remembered the man that was obstructing the line from moving forward.

“Delirious! Nice to know you still hate me.”

“Of course, I do. You are nothing but an arrogant fuck who doesn’t deserve to be here.” The manager said and placed his elbow on Ryan’s shoulder. “Ohm, would you take out the trash, please?”

“With pleasure.” The fans cheered as the bodyguard grabbed the annoying being by the back of the collar and carried him out of the establishment. Even if he himself had hurt Bryce before, he didn’t want to see the blond one’s eyes lose their glow ever again. So, with a quick motion, he walked past the doors of the mall and pushed the man away. “If I see you close to Bryce one more time, I won’t be so polite.”

And so, he went back to his spot right behind his boss, who looked back at him with a smile, before proceeding to sign more pictures and record covers for his fans. Ryan was sure he was making progress and he couldn’t wait until they were the two lovebirds they once were.

* * *

“I’m so tired.” Bryce said as he entered the suite he was sharing with the brunette and plopped himself down on the couch. “Can’t believe tomorrow’s the big night. I’m so nervous.”

“You will be fine.” Ryan took a seat in front of the younger one and took the liberty to take off the shoes the blond was wearing the entire day so he could massage the boy’s foot and help him relax. “I’m sure you will win.”

“Thanks, Ohm. Is there anyone you’d like to be there? I have a spare invitation and I think you should choose who should have it.” The singer let out low moans as he felt the strong hands of his employee relieve some of the pain in his soles.

“I’d like if Cartoonz was there. He has been the true definition of a friend and I can’t think of anyone else who I’d want to invite. He will love to be there, I can tell you that.” Ryan said and when he looked at his boss, he noticed the blond was already asleep. So, with a small laugh he stood up and carefully picked him up, before carrying him to the bedroom and setting him down on the soft mattress. He kissed Bryce on the forehead and smiled at the beauty that the younger one possessed. “Sleep tight, Brycie. We have a busy day tomorrow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic soon coming to an end as well. Hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you guys think!


	16. I'd Give My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will all probably hate me after this chapter, but oh well... Enjoy!

They had to wake up early in the morning that followed. Ryan did earlier than everyone else and did a quick workout routine before the singer opened his eyes. He dressed up and ordered the breakfast, taking the time it would take to be delivered to take a quick shower and when he got out, Bryce was finally up himself and they both ate the well cooked meal, although the blond thought his bodyguard was seemed quieter than normal. The older one couldn’t help but feel nervous. It was an important occasion and he wouldn’t be able to carry any kind of weapon with him. In a few hours, he wouldn’t be an agent anymore. He’d be nothing more than a guest of the Grammy nominee for the best new artist.

Ryan was used to being well armed all the time, so it was all a new experience for him. He hoped that with his ex-partner in that same event would bring some piece of mind, considering they were both decorated with badges for their services for their country, and there was no one else he would trust to be by his side if anything happened. And he really hoped everything went well at least for a day. They have been through so much already, so it would be nice if the odds changed in their favor and they could let out a sigh in relief when they were back home.

“You ok there?” Bryce’s soft voice brought him out of his pensive state and back to the luxury room of that hotel they were supposed to check out of after they were done consuming the first repast of that distinctive day.

“Yeah, just thinking. It’s nothing, really.”

But in reality, it meant more to him than anything else. And once they both were finished, they started packing. Before closing his weapons crate, and pulled out his loyal pistol. The same one he used to kill the terrorist that shot against Luke a few years before. He had grown attached to that gun and he believed it gave him luck, as stupid as it sounded. So, he placed inside his shoulder holster and closed the crate, locking it and putting his leather jacket on, before the bellhop took their luggage to the limousine that awaited them in front of the hotel.

Ryan needed to speak with the singer’s manager. Whenever he got that feeling of something concerning was about to happen during the awards ceremony, he needed a backup plan and Jonathan was always a good one to reach out to and make things work in his favor. So, once they all left the building and his boss was secure inside the car, he approached the one responsible for young singer’s career and tried to be as discreet as possible so the blond celebrity wouldn’t worry about his fears. It was Bryce’s night and he wanted it to be perfect.

“Delirious, I need your help. You gotta convince the security of the event to let me take my gun with me.” the brunette said with a low, deep voice while his mouth was close to Jonathan’s ear.

“Are you crazy? There is no way in hell they will allow it. You are going to be Bryce’s guest tonight, not his bodyguard.” the manager tried to keep a decent tone, when in reality he wanted to yell at the other for even considering something like that.

“I can be both. I have this feeling that something might happen. It’s the same feeling I got before Bryce’s performance at the club and the night of the party. I can’t tell what it is, but I can’t let anything happen to him.” Ryan had a point and he knew the other shared the same desire of keeping their mutual interest away from any harm.

“Alright. I’ll make some calls and see if I can get you to enter that place with a gun, but I won’t promise anything.”

“I also need the security team from the mansion working there.”

“Ohm, are you fucking kidding me? Urgh… Fine! I’ll see what I can do. Now, let’s go before they suspect anything.”

And with that, the two entered the car and joined the other professionals that awaited, so they all could drive off to the airport. On the way there, Bryce couldn’t help but notice his savior seemed worried and it intrigued him. He wasn’t going to question any security precautions the brunette seemed to be so conscientiously planning inside his mind. So, with great care, the younger one placed his hand over the one that belonged to the man that so many times saved his life and it brought the other out of his thoughts to look straight into those blue orbs with his own hazel ones.

“Are you sure you ok? I don’t like seeing you like that. If you don’t think it is a good idea for me to go to the Grammy Awards, I will not question you and we can all watch it at home anyway.” Bryce had a smile while as those words made their way past his lips and it turned that moment into the most difficult dilemma he had ever had the unhappiness to face in his life. And when the singer’s other hand encountered the side of his face and caressed his bearded skin, the decision somehow got even more difficult to make. “You are my bodyguard. I know you care for my safety so I will do as you say.”

“Brycie, the world is a dangerous place, especially for someone like you. As much as I would like to tell you to stay home, I can’t take that achievement from you. Tonight’s your night, so as your bodyguard I will do my best and make sure you are safe from anything. I will be beside you all the way, even when you have to get up that stage and enchant everyone with your speech.” As Ryan spoke, he could see the glow in the eyes of his boss shine brighter and he knew he was close to restoring the previous relationship he had and that he so carelessly let it slip through his fingers.

“Thanks, Ohm. I feel a lot safer knowing you will be there with me.”

“Always, Brycie. Always…”

* * *

The trip to their hometown was also quiet, and after Jonathan gave him the notice the Grammy security allowed him to take his pistol with him due to his previous military history, the brunette started planning what would be the plan if anything happened. Ryan downloaded the blueprint of the building they were supposed to be in the upcoming hours and studied every exit, making sure his pistol was lock and loaded, and testing the time he would take to pull it out and point it at an improvised target he set up.

He was also glad that Bryce fell asleep during the flight back home, for he didn’t want his worry to show through his actions. The blond one needed the energy and not be affected by anything that could ruin that day for him. And when the flight was coming to its end, the bodyguard texted Luke and told him to get ready for he was going to be picked up and taken to the mansion so they could all head to the event together. Ryan kept revising all the steps of his plan from the moment the jet plane landed until their arrival at the modern residence of his boss.

Once there, Jonathan gathered the whole security team in his office so the brunette could explain the actions that were required. The others were equipped with earpieces and since they weren’t allowed inside the building where the event would take place, they would have to stay in the external area, ready for any sign of danger. Bryce was upstairs, getting ready for the upcoming awards ceremony and his nervousness seem to show. But when his bodyguard entered the room with Luke by his side, he seemed to lose some of his jitters.

“Brycie, Toonz wanted to say thanks for letting him come with us.” Ryan said as he watched the two most important men of his life shake hands for the first time, since during the party, all the kidnapping occurred and they couldn’t properly meet. “I’m gonna get ready. I’ll be right back.”

As soon as the brunette left, Luke was finally able to talk to the one that made his ex-partner feel no other emotion but love in its purest way. He couldn’t deny the young singer was pretty and mostly likely needed to be protected. But, he could also sense that the separated lovers seemed lost and unsure of where to go from there. So, thinking he could give their complicated relationship a push in in the right direction, he sat down on the bed, while watching the blond one buttoning up his purple vest.

“So, how is your little heart?” Luke questioned the tall male, as they both looked at each other’s reflection in the triple mirror.

“Oh, it’s fine. My cardiologist says I’m pretty healthy, despite my stressful lifestyle. But I don’t think that is what you asked, is it?”

“Barely. I’m asking what you gonna do about your situation with Ohm. Sometimes he has trouble showing his feelings, but you just gotta make him feel comfortable around you. Believe me, he was the same when we used to date.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that. Well, in that case, what should I do? I mean, he gives me all those mixed signals… One time he is the sweetest person I could’ve ever met, then he treats me as if I wasn’t good enough for him. I’m just so confused.”

“Hey, it’s the complete opposite. Ohm never thinks he is good enough for anybody, especially you. He starts with confidence, but as time goes by, he believes whoever is with him will end up leaving him for someone better. Sometimes he doesn’t realize he how attractive he is, and he usually does these cute little things that makes him so unique. Like when he bites his tongue when he is concentrated.”

“Or when he stumbles on a joke and gets frustrated at it.”

“Or when he pulls on his earlobe whenever he is anxious about something.” They both said it in unison and laughed at the similarities they noticed about Ryan and his mannerisms.

“The only thing different is how he looks at you, Bryce. I have never seen him looking at me or at anyone else like he does at you. What Ohm and I had was beautiful, but it wasn’t meant to be. He thinks he’s better off letting you marry a guy with money and talent, but I know you love him too much to want anyone else, right?”

“I do. Gosh, ever since my parents died, I never felt I could get attached to anyone because I was afraid of losing them too. Delirious is like my family, but Ohm is all that I want for the rest of my life. I’m just not sure if we are also meant to be. I don’t want him to think I’m with him just because I feel like I owe something to him. I actually do, considering how many times I could have ended up dead if it wasn’t for him. But I can’t help it, I just fell in love hard for him.”

“Make sure he knows that, then. You two have a lot of love to give, so stop wasting time and just enjoy what you two have.” Luke’s words seemed to have taken effect as he watched the singer’s chest fill with hope. He wanted both of them to be happy. Bryce smiled and watched as the older man reached out for the purple jacket and helped him put it on. “You and Ohm are meant to be, trust me.”

“Thanks, Cartoonz.”

Just then, Ryan walked into the room once again and he was looking really good in his own suit, especially now that it had the omega symbol sewed on its pocket. He was happy to see the two getting along, although he had no idea what they were talking about. Assuming it was just a common interest, he called out for them for it was time to leave already. Evan and Jonathan were in the limousine, while the security team of the mansion escorted the man car in heavily armored SUVs in front and behind the vehicle Bryce was in and once they were all boarded, they went past the gates of the mansion and followed their path to the ceremony.

* * *

At the Grammy Awards, Ryan couldn’t believe how many artists could gather in one place. It was full of glamour and, unsurprisingly, the news teams seemed to take deep interest once their limousine stopped and the door opened, him stepping out of it and offering his arm to Bryce as support. The blond gladly accepted and once the soles of his Gucci shoes touched the red carpet, standing upright in the middle of the spotlights that pointed towards the sky and waving to the crowd that gathered, there was a massive choir of cheers, screams, flashes of cameras and his name being called out repeatedly.

Bryce posed for the official event pictures while the others were checked by security. He couldn’t deny the attention that his talent brought on him, but at that moment, he wanted nothing more than be alone with his bodyguard and say how he felt and they could enjoy another night loving themselves between the sheets like they did before it all turned into dust. Yet, he would have to wait until the event ended, so he stood there smiling for the random cameras that lightly blinded him until he could finally walk into the building, accompanied by his guests for the night. Even though fame was already part of his routine, the moment he looked around the interior of the place where the awards were going to be given, he knew his career would only reach higher levels and bigger achievements, independent if he won or not. And as the five of them stood there, someone that worked for the event ended up bumping into Evan, who promptly apologized.

“Oh, I’m so sorry… You ok?”

But the man didn’t say anything back. Instead, he just pulled onto the brim of his cap and walked away. The record producer found the action weird and kept his gaze on the stranger until he disappeared after walking past a doorway. Jonathan noticed the intrigued look on his boyfriend’s face and looked at the same direction the other had his eyes on, but couldn’t figure out what was it.

“Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no. I just could swear I have seen that guy before.”

“Maybe is just someone that had worked for you.”

“Yeah, could be.”

“Let’s go to our seats. I don’t want to miss a single thing.”

And so, they went to their specific chairs, and while Jonathan, Luke and Bryce seemed to be enjoying the event the most, Ryan was too busy keeping an eye out for anything suspicious and Evan was still trying to figure out the identity of the mysterious man he bumped into earlier. An hour went in like that, until the category Bryce was nominated for was being announced. The blond male’s hand grasped his bodyguard’s one firmly and it took Ryan out of his thoughts, looking at their fingers intertwined, before moving his gaze to the face that was turned in his direction. The younger one smiled at him before moving his head back towards the host announcing the nominees.

It was then that Evan recalled who the stranger was. And it was no stranger, in fact, he was very familiar with those features and his eyes widened at the discovery, quickly reaching past Jonathan to call the bodyguard’s attention by poking him on the shoulder. The two approached their faces in front of the manager, who tried to ignore whatever it was that they were talking about and pay attention to the most valuable time of his client’s career.

“And the winner of the best new artist category is… Bryce McQuaid!”

The crowd cheered as the name was announced and it made it hard for Evan to warn the winner’s bodyguard about the imminent danger that surrounded them in that evening with all that noise muffling his speech. The cameras focalized on Bryce and his reaction, who didn’t let go of his savior’s hand not even for a second.

“Ohm, Anderson is here!” Evan yelled but not even being as loud as he could was able to make the other understand what he was saying.

“What?”

“Anderson is here!”

But Ryan had to follow the singer who kept pulling his arm. He held his hand out to the record producer, so their conversation was put on hold and they could go back to it once Bryce’s speech was over. So, with a smile, he accompanied his protegee until they were both standing on the stage. He was a couple of feet behind and watched the award being given to the young celebrity he was supposed to protect and, as much as he was happy for Bryce, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy with whatever it was that Evan was trying to warn him.

“Thank you, thank you so much. I-I never happened this day would ever come. I wanted to thank everybody that made this possible. My manager Delirious, my record producer Evan, my parents… who I hope are watching me right now from wherever they are,” as Bryce carried on with his speech after the applause ceased and it was then that the biggest threat of their lives was just seconds away from happening. Anderson was behind the curtain, watching it all. But unlike his original plan, he didn’t want the McQuaid heir dead. After his son died in the explosion of the warehouse, he wanted nothing more than to kill the bodyguard, for he blamed Ryan for the death of his only child. He pulled his silenced gun and prepared for the best moment to show himself and shoot down the bodyguard. “But most of all, I want to thank Ohm. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t even be standing here tonight and receiving this lovely award. That is all I had to say. Thanks again, I mean it.”

But as the applauses began to echo inside the establishment, it soon came to a halt and tuned into gasps and screams of terror with the image of an armed man coming out from behind the curtains. Luke, Jonathan and Evan stood up from their seats while panic took over the audience and other celebrities that gathered and now ran to the nearest exit they could find. Ryan turned around and faced the man that pointed his gun at him. Bryce did the same a few seconds later, his blue eyes widening at the end of the barrel pointing at the man he loved more than anything.

“You killed my son and now I’m killing you.” Anderson, disguised as one of the workers of the event, announced as he tossed his hat away and stepped forward a couple of times. Bryce let go of the award he had in hands and started to run, the golden prize bouncing on the stage floor as he rushed to avoid the fatality.

“Ohm, watch out!” the blond called out and pushed Ryan out of the way using his own body just as the vindictive man pulled the trigger. After the bullet flew out of the gun, it malfunctioned and couldn’t shoot any more projectiles. Bryce’s body feel on top of Ryan who looked down at the boy who had his head resting on his chest and was looking back at him with his innocent eyes.

“Why did you do that, Brycie? I am the bodyguard.” the brunette questioned the other who smiled weakly at him.

“You saved my life so many times. I-I just… I just thought I’d return the favor.” Bryce replied and the older one could notice his speech sounding damaged. “I still gotta do it a few more times before we are even.”

The singer laughed at his own words, only for it to be interrupted by a pained grunt. Both of them looked down and could see a growing wet spot on Bryce’s vest as the blond placed his hand over his stomach. Ryan’s eyes widened as he realized his boss had been shot, taking the bullet that was supposed to be for him. He then watched those blue eyes closing slowly, making the winner of the award fall into unconsciousness.

“No, Bryce! Wake up! Stay with me, please!” Ryan called out but the other was already unawaken and needed help fast. With tears now filling his own hazel eyes, he stood up and pulled out his own pistol. His hands were trembling and the vision blurred by the drops of pain, but he still could distinguish the figure of the one that caused it and stepped towards it. Anderson realized he was in the disadvantage spot and tried to run, only to receive bullet after bullet against his backside. He fell onto his front while the bodyguard taken by fury kept shooting. Ryan shot so many times that even after the magazine was empty, he kept on pulling the trigger countless times.

“Ohm! Anderson’s dead! Stop…” Luke called out and took the weapon out of his ex-partner’s iron grip with difficulty. They both looked behind them to see Bryce lying on his back, Jonathan holding his client’s head up and fighting his own tears while Evan tried to stop the bleeding. There was a red puddle underneath the body of the young celebrity and it hurt Ryan so much that Luke had to hold him up so he wouldn’t fall onto the floor.

The emergency crew appeared fast and told them all to step back while they took care of the badly injured singer. What was supposed to be a night of celebration turned into a tragedy which end was unsure to the ones that were part of the life of the talented youngster. Jonathan told the bodyguard to go in the ambulance with Bryce and that they would all meet at the hospital. Not questioning the manager at all, Ryan followed the medical team out the building and into the vehicle that awaited the patient. Even with the sirens blasting out loud and the paramedics making sure that the patient stayed alive, Ryan didn’t hear anything other than the beeping coming from the medical monitor as it measured the vital signs of his boss.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, he was told to wait in a separated room while Bryce was taken into surgery to have the bullet removed. Jonathan made sure to hire the best doctors and put Bryce in the best hospital their fortune could afford. It didn’t take long for the others to arrive, but they did have to wait quite a few hours without any notice of the blond singer’s state. Ryan walked from side to side, trying to not think of the worst, despite what he just witnessed might have a morbid disclosure.

“Are you all here for Bryce McQuaid?” the doctor asked after removing his gloves and his words called everybody’s attention, especially from the bodyguard, although he didn’t say anything.

“Yes, how is he? Is he ok?” Jonathan questioned, while Evan caressed his shoulder.

“The bullet was successfully removed and we have been able to stop the bleeding. But he lost a lot of blood and unfortunately, he fell into a coma. From now on there is nothing we can do other than wait for him to wake up. It can take days, months, years… We can’t be sure of how long it will take. I’m sorry to say that, but we did everything we could and now it is up to you to keep on hoping for his recovery. Excuse me…”

Silence filled the room as Ryan’s eyes seemed lifeless. Luke reached out for him but the bodyguard refused any sort of contact. They all watched Ryan leave the room quietly and walk past the door that lead to the stairwell. He slowly climbed them, looking down at his own feet and stopping from time to time after losing his balance on his way up, having to hold onto the handrail so he wouldn’t tumble down the steps. He kept on going until he reached the roof of the building. The night was cold, but he didn’t care. In his mind, there was nothing but the inability to believe it all happened. He stood near the edge and looked up at the skies, hearing the sirens, horns, even a helicopter passing by, although he was deaf to everything that surrounded him at that moment.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Ryan screamed at the top of his lungs and collapsed on his knees, allowing more tears to run down his cheeks. It was just then that Bryce held his hand and smiled at him, signaling that they could go back to what they were before he let it slip away. It was the second time someone he was supposed to look after was shot. First Luke, now Bryce. The guilt forced him to lean forward and cry into his arms as his tears wet the dust of the ground, before they were joined by the heavy rain that started to pour on his depressing figure. “Bryce, please come back. I love you. I need you…”

Ryan would actually give his life if he could hold Bryce one more time, make love to Bryce one more time, feel Bryce’s body one more time. He’d give his life, if he could see Bryce’s smile again, see those shining eyes again, the same blue eyes that give him hope. He promised he would be himself and not try to be clever, be the man who opens his heart and let his feelings show.

All he asked for was one more chance. He’d give his life if he could see Bryce look at him with the love he felt so desperately. He remembered how he overlooked all the love Bryce was giving him. All the times that Bryce reached out and made his life worth living. Now he’s got nothing left, because without Bryce, there was no reason left to live, and if Bryce came back, he’d give him the only thing he’s got left to give.

He’d give his life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, please. This has been planned ever since the first chapter, so obviously there would be an angst part to it. See you all in the last chapter, folks!


	17. Unfinished Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of my first multi-chapter fan fiction for this fandom. Sorry for the long wait, but here you have the ending to it. Prepare yourselves for a cliché overload. Hope you all enjoy it!

The notice of Bryce’s situation hit the devoted bodyguard harder than he thought it was possible. For the older male, who grew up without anything to call it his own, holding onto his love for the talented singer was the only thing he wanted to hold onto, to possess until the day he died. He was willing to give his life for the blond, so seeing Bryce fighting for his after in a heroic act was something he would never be able to understand. If anyone should be lying in a hospital bed and attached to several machines should be Ryan. That was in his job description. He failed in avoiding harm to come to the one who hired him and that he cared about more than he ever did.

The first weeks were extremely hard for him. It hurt to see Bryce’s body standing still, life hanging by a thread, and no trace of that cheerful spirit anywhere. He avoided going to the hospital for a while, scared of breaking down and crying. After not getting many of his messages and calls answered, Luke went to the mansion to check on him, only to find the bodyguard packing up everything he had, probably to leave the comfortable life he had been living for the last couple of weeks.

“Ohm, we need to talk,” Luke called out the man who shoved his clothes into the suitcase. “Walking away from Bryce’s ain't gonna solve anything, you know.”

“First it was you, now it is him. I can't protect anyone I love. I just bring more danger and it is better if he never sees me again.” Ryan sounded hurt. More than the long-bearded agent could have guessed. “CIA told me I can still join them and I accepted the offer. I'm going away for good.”

“And then what? How much longer you gonna keep blaming yourself for everything that is beyond your control? This job is dangerous. You still going to feel guilty for every agent that is hurt or killed in the field?” Luke now pushed the shorter male so he could look into those hazel orbs, since his ex-partner has been avoiding eye contact ever since he entered the room. “What do I tell Bryce when he finally wakes up and asks for the man he risked his life to save because he didn't want to lose him?”

“I-I couldn't face him. He shouldn't have done that. I should be the one lying on that hospital bed, not him,” Ryan admitted, soon taken in the arms of the one he used to date before the younger singer entered his life. “I would do anything to have him back, Toonz. Anything…”

“Things happen for a reason, Ohm. Ignoring your real feelings never did anyone any good, so go see him. You need to be the first one he sees when he wakes up,” Luke had always spoken the truth and the brunet knew that. “Don't make Bryce sorry for counting on you. Are you really willing to give up on him?”

“No, never. You're right. I love him. Thanks for everything, Toonz. I'll call the CIA and tell them I am not going.”

“I'll do that. There is someone that needs your attention more than they do.”

“You're the best, Toonz. I'm going to the hospital right now.”

“Take care, dude.”

* * *

And that was exactly what Ryan did. He got into a car and drove straight to his destination to see Bryce for the first time ever since the dreadful night. Once he arrived, he noticed Jonathan was there, watching the hairdresser he hired to keep his client’s angelic appearance. After entering the room, he saw the manager smile and without saying a word towards each other, he was left alone with the sleeping beauty. He approached the bed and leaned down in front of the blond singer’s face, caressing the recently trimmed bangs, wishing he could see those sapphire blue eyes again.

Ryan’s mind immediately reminisced the tragedy that almost took his boss out of his life for good. His strong hand held onto the one that couldn’t squeeze back, before sitting down on the chair beside the comfortable furniture the blond lied upon. Unlike he expected, he didn’t break down and cry. Instead, a good feeling overtook his body, and that was when he decided he would love Bryce back to life. It couldn’t end like that and he would use all the strength he had inside him to make sure the singer was a part of his life again.

“Hey, Brycie… Sorry I couldn’t make it earlier. I was at the mansion, cursing myself for being so stupid and not being able to avoid this all from happening. But I’m here now. I’m not going to leave again. You… I just love you too much for me to walk out of the door again. We’ll get through this, blondie.” Ryan allowed his heart to speak, knowing that even deep in a coma, the younger one could hear what he was saying. “When I got here, Vanoss was waiting outside with a bouquet. I think he is waiting to tell Del something important. What do you think?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’ll come back later.” The nurse’s voice made the brunet look back at the young female professional that was on her way out.

“No, you can come in. It’s time for his bath?” The bodyguard was genuinely curious while the nurse looked him with a suspicious expression before nodding and confirming what he assumed right. “Would you mind teaching me how to do it? I’d like to take care of him from now on.”

“I don’t know if I’m allowed to…”

“Please. He’s all I have left.” Ryan interrupted and his words seemed to convince the member of the hospital crew. Silently, she handed him what he would need for the task.

For the next hour, he did everything she told him to. The nurse instructed him to turn the heat inside the room up. Following her next orders, he filled water basin and made sure it was at a nice temperature. She then helped him lift Bryce’s body so he was lying upon the towels she had brought in with her. The brunet then covered his boss with a blanket and carefully removed the hospital gown.

They started with the face, Ryan being extremely cautious with the closed eyes of his love, proceeding to the neck, before drying those areas. Soon enough, he automatically followed every order, adding his caring touch to the procedure, the same he used when they were intimate for the first time. At that time, he realized he couldn’t live without Bryce in his life, even if the blond never woke up from his coma.

* * *

So, once the bath was given, he reluctantly left the hospital and went to a jewelry store, looking at the variety of options to whatever purpose the buyer had, but his case was very specific. He went straight to the engagement ring display window, looking at a pair with rhinestones with the color of the rainbow. All very discreet, but no less beautiful and exactly what he wanted to surprise Bryce with once he was blessed with the image of those blue eyes opening again.

“Can I help you?” The male attendant asked

“That one, I want that one.” He didn’t even bother to look at the one who was there to serve him. “His name is Bryce. I’m Ryan. Write our names on them and place them in a nice box so I can take them with me.”

“Are you sure? We have other models if you’re…”

“No, I want that one. He will love it, I know he will.”

“Alright, give me a minute, sir.”

The attendant then picked the chosen ones and got the machine that would write their names on the inside of the platinum ring like required. All the time, Ryan watched the process, taking a good look at the way the name of his beloved one was so beautifully written, before his own was eternalized on the other exemplar. They were then placed inside a purple velvety box, and finally handed to the eager buyer.

“You must really love him to chose like that without even caring about the price,” The attendant commented after noticing the glow in Ryan’s eyes. “Most couples that come here don’t want to do like you did. But when love is real, money is just a piece of paper. You can have a fortune, but without love, none of it makes sense.”

“I do love him. He paid an even higher price for me, so this is the least I can do.” The brunet’s memory again drifted to the night that would haunt him for as long as he lived. But, it didn’t last long as he was suddenly finding himself planning their lives together.

After going out of the store, he went straight to a flower shop right before it closed it’s doors, and the owner being kind enough to sell him one last bouquet of tulips. He was able to find a balloon cart on his way back and bought the ‘get well soon’ one before heading back to the hospital and decorating Bryce’s room with what he had purchased that evening. At the end, he sat down beside the bed once again, giving a kiss on the other’s forehead, and turning on the television, but his attention focused on the hand that he caressed ever so gently.

* * *

That soon became Ryan’s everyday routine. He would spend so many days and nights taking care of his boss, certifying that everything was fine according to the nurse that he soon became friends with and who could see how much the brunet loved the patient. Days became weeks. Weeks became months. And a semester was completed, with Ryan bringing flowers to the room and balloons, hoping for the day he could open the box he had been carrying with him ever since the very first day.

And today wasn’t going to be different. He had taken a shower and gone to the hospital, where Luke, who also visited the blond often, was just waiting the bodyguard to appear so he could go home. After a quick chat, the brunet said farewell to his ex-partner and proceeded to change the decoration he left the week before, and of course, he would talk to the singer as if Bryce was awaken and responding to him.

“Who do you think will win this season? I know you like that guy. Don’t lie to me. I bet he’s our favorite,” Ryan started, commenting about the occurrences in the TV show “The Voice”, that he had been watching with his boss from his first day visiting the younger one. He then took the deflating balloon away and replaced it with the new one, before shoving one hand into his jacket’s pocket, where the engagement ring was in its packaging, while the other took hold of Bryce’s right one like every evening after the television was turned on. “I love you, Brycie.”

As soon as he said those words, he could feel the fingers he had encased in his grip twitch a couple of times, before trying to squeeze back. Ryan promptly stood up and looked down at the one who signaled him he was indeed awakening. Tears welled up in his hazel eyes and held the singer’s hand with both of his own, along with the purple box he had been keeping close ever since the first day of visit.

“Bryce…”

“Ohm…” The blond replied in a gasp, opening his blue eyes as if he had awaken from a dream. “Where, where am I? What’s… this? Why are you crying?”

“You’re here, Brycie! You’re here!” That was all Ryan could say, hugging his boss while sobbing in joy. The other had no idea what was going on, but was glad to see his bodyguard so happy to see him.  “You… You were shot, and… And you went in a coma. I thought I had lost you forever. I stood here day by day, and you’re finally here! You’re finally back.”

“Oh… And what’s this?’ Bryce asked, still smiling and weakly pointing to the box he saw the brunet holding onto ever since he opened his eyes.

“This? Hum... “ Ryan then let go of his boss’ hand and knelt beside the bed, taking the younger one by surprise once the box was opened, revealing the beautiful ring that was bought months before that moment. He was able to love Bryce back to life and he wasn’t going to let his love slip through his fingers ever again. “I know this is not romantic or the proposal you deserve, but I realized I can’t live without you, Brycie. And I, I don’t want to waste a single second more regretting not doing this earlier. Bryce McQuaid, will you marry me?”

“Are you kidding me?” Bryce laughed, followed by a serie of coughs, which weakened his voice for a bit. “Yes, of course I will!”

Ryan then stood up and took the blond one’s face in hands, pulling the other into an awkward kiss, but still as tasteful as the ones he used to share before all that mess. After they parted, the brunet took the ring out of the box and placed it on where he wanted to see ever since the day he purchased it, that is, adorning Bryce’s hand. As they celebrated with laughs and kisses, the nurse came running into the room, after she was informed that the heart pace of the patient increased rather quickly thanks to the proposal, but the scene she watched was the happiest she could have seen.

“It’s ok. You can call the doctor. I’m taking my fiance home.” Ryan said, giving one last kiss on the blond one’s cheek.

* * *

The ceremony was arranged by Jonathan with such pomp and circumstance that it would most certainly be considered the wedding of the year. He made sure to invite everyone that has ever been a part of Bryce’s life, from photographers to closest friends. Evan and him were invited to be the groomsmen on the singer’s side, while Luke was on the bodyguard’s. It was short, but extremely enjoyable.

Bryce couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man who saved his life many times and he was able to reciprocate by avoiding death to come to him by taking the bullet that was supposed to be for Ryan. The brunet was also in heaven. He would spend the rest of his life looking at those blue eyes and he was feeling as light as he could be. Dressed in a black tuxedo while his lover was in a white one, they were like yin and yang.

The couple cut the cake with the sound of their mutual friends cheering and celebrating the union of two people who everyone else hoped to get together. Tyler tried to ignore the cake he spent hours cooking being eaten by the guests, but soon forgot about that once Craig kissed him after shoving a piece in his mouth. The now married ones watched within laughters the scene where Mike bumped into Luke later at the party, which clearly sparkled something between them.

Soon, Ryan took his husband out to dance, and others joined, enjoying the beat and the melody. That was exactly what he and Bryce were. Unfinished songs. They were now composing their lives together for everyone else to hear. And to seal that moment, they kissed one more time, causing the world to run in slow motion. Bryce guided the brunet’s hand to where the scar of the bullet was, before guiding it to his heart, causing them to laugh into each other’s mouths, only to be surprised by a loud, unfamiliar scream.

“Bryce! Don’t marry him! I love you! We should be together!” The crazy fan ran amongst the crowd, followed by the security team. The scene caught everyone by surprise except Jonathan, who crossed his arms and smiled.

“I knew this would happen sooner or later.” The manager commented, while in Evan’s arms and already knowing what would happen next?”

“Stay here, Brycie. Might be dangerous.” Ryan said, taking his jacked off and tossing in the blond singer’s direction, who had a worried look in his eyes.

“Wait. Where are you going?” The younger one asked, while holding onto the arm of the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

“My work is never done. I work 24 hours a day. Protecting you is my purpose in life, so no vacations, not even in our marriage.”

With one last kiss, he quickly immobilized the man who were screaming his obsession in Bryce’s direction. The blond watched the scene and at that moment, he couldn’t deny that Ryan was the man to be by his side though his whole career and life. He has been there even when he was unawaken and there was no bigger proof that the bodyguard cared about him more than anyone else in his life. Bryce knew his parents were happy for him, wherever they were and he knew they would’ve approved Ryan.

They smiled at each other and knew that after that situation was dealt with, they would have the whole time in the world to enjoy their love to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! And if you did, be sure to leave a kudo and/or a comment! Thank you all! I appreciate all the ones that read this and I'll see you guys in my other projects...


End file.
